From Rivals To Lovers!
by Shadow.Alchemist13
Summary: On screen, actors Rin and Len appear to be the most loving couple. Take them off and they are bitter rivals! But when a famous movie director declares their love too dry, and forces them to stay up in the mountains together for two months new emotions arise... and neither actor (or actress) is willing to admit them. RinxLen
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone who is (hopefully) trying out my fanfiction! Thanks (I guess...) Anyways, just a couple things that I want to say: I want one review to continue. If I know that at least one person is reading (and enjoying) this fic, then I will continue it. But I would prefer more, obviously. Also, I don't know how often I can update this since I have like 7 other fanfics ongoing along with this one (I'm an idiot for writing this right now). Think that is all, so please continue reading :D**

**Disclaimer: It is a fanfiction. That should be enough.**

* * *

Rin's P.O.V

"Don't do this! DON'T DIE ON ME!" My words were full of anguish, and I could feel small tears coming out of the corner of my eyes.

"Rin… is that you?" I nodded my head several times. We were in an alleyway, and he was lying on the floor, his head in my lap. Tears dripped from my eyes and landed on my face. He grabbed my hand (which had been caressing his cheek) and pulled it to his heart. "Rin, I have always wanted to say this… I love you."

"I love you as well, Len." I leaned down and kissed his forehead, and then Len's body relax. He didn't move. My tears came out harder, and a chocked sob emerged from my throat. I stayed in that position for a few seconds….

"AND THAT'S A WRAP! Great job you two!" I heard the director call from the set.

"Urg, get off me," I said while pushing the blonde haired idiot off of my lap.

"Like I wanted to be on you! By the way, you need to work on your acting! I swear, I almost began laughing so hard when I saw you and your fake crying," Len said while pushing himself off my lap. I rolled my eyes.

"You're the one who needs help with it! You character's death scene was pathetic!"

"Oh yeah?!"

"YEAH!" Our bickering continued and echoed all around the studio.

My name in Rin Kagamine, and I am probably one of the most famous actresses of my time! I'm only 15, yet I am highly sought after girl. I enjoy acting (as well as singing), and have worked for many famous director's before. My dream is to one day work with the director Kiyoteru Hiyama. He is supposed to be very strict and difficult to work with, but his movies are always rated to be at least four stars, if not better. He is said to be one of the best directors… ever.

"Hey, fatty! Can't you understand what these people are saying? You need to get off the set. Do I need to spell it out for you," Len asked. I blushed and got up, pretending to brush some invisible dust off of my clothing. I then quickly walked off and accepted a water bottle from one of the workers. I sat down next to my manager, Teto Kasane.

Len Kagamine. How I hate him. He is always up in my face and insulting me for no apparent reason. We both entered the acting world around the same time, and we are rivals. How it started, I have no idea, but we naturally hated each other. It's inevitable. Unfortunately for me, the media is always spreading rumors that we are dating! As if I ever would! I blame my manager for that—she always got me in good movies as the leading female role, but Len would somehow always be the leading male! I don't understand how—he is a terrible actor! Anyways, most of the time, the movie has some sort of romance going in it, and so I am forced to pretend like I actually like the banana head. Which I don't.

"Rin, you paying attention?" Teto asked. I blinked and then shook my head.

"Er, no. Sorry, Teto. I guess I was just spacing out," I replied.

"You okay? You have been acting like an airhead lately," Teto asked in concern. I love Teto! (but not in that way) She was energetic and playful, yet able to get her work done all at the same time. She always knows what movies would help me grow as an actor, and she also has many connections (just in case). Teto's an awesome manager.

"Maybe she is acting like airhead because she _is _an airhead," a certain Blondie said as he walked past, a water bottle entering his mouth. I knocked the bottle from out of his hand and grabbed his collar.

"You wanna go, banana butt?" I hissed. All movement and conversations stopped. "Rin," Teto said nervously. Len just smirked cockily at me.

"Oh, I didn't know that you were attracted to me, _honey. _If you wanted to be closer then you should have asked," Len retorted back. I growled as that jerk mocked me.

"Why would I want to do that, _sweatheart? _I already get way too much of you as is. Or, is it the other way around, huh? _Bunchkins?" _

"True enough, _cutie-pie. _I don't want to go near you—you're too ugly!" I gasped. The nerve of that boy! For one thing, we looked almost exactly the same—goldish-blonde hair, cerulean eyes, and usually pretty big smiles. Except for being different genders, of course. People often think that we are twins, especially since we have the same last name. I swear, HE COPIED ME!

"You aren't exactly the easiest thing to look at, shota."

"You take that back!" I smirked since I knew that he hated that name the most.

"Shota, shota, shotacon," I sang back at him. Len growled and stomped on my foot. I winced and retorted by biting down on his arm—hard. I have strong, sharp teeth.

"OH MY GURD! TED! TED HELP ME! SHE'S BITING ME! TEEEEEED! GET AWAY FROM ME! HELP ME SOMEONE! TEEED!" I bit down harder, my teeth digging into his fleshy skin. "SHE'S LIKE A SHARK! I'M DYYYYYYING!" A man with hair the same color as Teto's came running.

"What's going on? Oh… Rin, do you mind letting go of Len for me?" I sighed, stepped back, and then fell to the floor. I hadn't realized that when stomped on my foot, he injured it. "Oh! My arm will never be the same! Owwwwwwwww!" Len complained. I rolled my eyes.

"You drama queen! You will be fine. I don't think that I will be—you stepped on my foot and I am wearing _sandals. _It hurts!" Somehow, Teto and Ted both pulled out some French Bread and whacked Len and I on the backs of our heads at the same time. "OW!" We both screamed out.

"That's punishment for fighting like little children," Teto said.

"Well, she started it," Len mumbled.

"YOU STARTED IT," I screamed. This boy seriously annoys me!

"It doesn't matter who started it, you are both at fault! You need to stop fighting like this," Ted lectured. I rolled my eyes.

"Well, could someone do something about my foot? It hurts like crap," I complained.

"Let's clean you up. See you at home, Ted," Teto said. Did I mention that my manager, Teto, and Len's manager, Ted, are engaged? It makes it weird when I go over to their houses and Len is there as well. And then we begin fighting, and Teto and Ted break it. Like always.

* * *

*Time Skip: Later at Rin's Apartment*

"I'm home," I called out as I entered my apartment. As expected, I got no reply. I live alone. I am actually from a pretty small town, but when I got the chance to enter the acting world, my parents sent me to the city so that it would be easier for me. I left behind an older sister, my parents, a best friend (and friends in general), and a boyfriend in order to chase after my dreams. But I guess that it was worth it.

I began cooking dinner—tuna porridge. My best friend, Luka Megurine, taught me how to make it when we were younger, and it actually tasted pretty good. I miss Luka. She would always appear to be calm and collected when in reality she was as hyper and as cheerful as I am. She was dating this boy who used to stalk her—his name was Gakupo. He was also a good friend of mine. I sighed as my phone began ringing. I picked up.

"Hello, Rin Kagamine speaking. Who is this?" I asked politely into the phone.

"Yo!" It was Teto. "GREAT NEWS, RIN! GUESS WHAT?"

"…What?" For Teto, great news could mean anything—anything from her getting some more bread to her getting married.

"GUESS!"

"Teto, my porridge is burning. Hurry up and tell me."

"Hmp, you are no fun," she grumbled. What a kid. "Anyways, Kiyoteru Hiyama is having a new movie, right?" I grunted into the phone. "Well, GUESS WHO HE WANTS AS HIS LEAD FEMALE ROLL?"

"…I dunno. Who?" I asked.

"YOU, BAKA!" Oh.

Wait a minute….

"OH CRAP! ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" I screamed into the phone.

"YES! OF COURSE I AM SERIOUS!"

"THIS SO AMAZING! YOU ARE THE BEST MANAGER EVERRRRRRRR! I LOVE YOU TETO!"

"I KNOW THAT I AM! LOVE YA TOO, RINNY!"

"YES! I AM SO HAPP—SHIT MY PORRIAGE IS BURNING! CALL YOU BACK IN A SECOND!" I quickly moved the now burnt food off the stove and called Teto again. "So what's the plot about?"

"It sounds really good, yet really depressing. So what happens is that there is this prisoner who always sits by this fence. There is also this girl—she is being played by you—who is very sick and is going to die soon. They began exchanging letters by folding notes into paper planes and flying them over the fence. They also both fall in love."

"That doesn't sound too depressing. It just sounds beautiful."

"I haven't finished. When the girl's father, who also happens to be the warden of the prison that the prisoner is in, figures this out, he orders the girl to never to back to meet the boy. The girl is also close to death. So, the girl goes one last time and sends an airplane that she will never meet the boy again."

"Oh gosh."

"Yeah. They are both sobbing, but the prisoner promises that they will meet again. The girl returns to the hospital. At this point, the girl's father comes after the prisoner. He has his guards hold the prisoner back, and then rips the letters in front of the prisoners eyes. The prisoner is so angry that he manages to break free from the guards and punches the warden. He is then sentenced to death."

"Teto, I am going to cry."

"Told ya. Anyways, it's not over yet. In his last ours, while he is waiting, he goes through this stage of regret for never telling the girl about his feelings and stuff. And how much he wants to see her. He is then put in a gas room and he dies. By the way, this is the time of World War 2."

"Teto I am seriously about to cry."

"But while that is going on, the girl is still dying from an illness, remember? Soon enough she can't walk… and then she can't move…. In this time, while lying on the hospital bed, she experiences the regret of never telling the prisoner her feelings properly, and wants to see him one last time."

"T-T-Teto, I am c-crying."

"She then dies. The movie ends with the two of them standing in a field together, hand in hand. I warn you, Rin, this is going to be a very difficult roll. But, I think that you can handle it." I blow my nose into a tissue.

"It sounds very hard. I can't believe that Kiyoteru thinks that I can play it… but I will do it," I cheer, ignoring the tears rolling down my face. I sniff loudly.

"Wow, are you really crying that much? Just wait till you see the script. Both Ted and I were sobbing," Teto said.

"You let Ted read it?" I asked. That was unusual since only people who would be in the movie, or working in it, would be able to see the script.

"What are you talking about? Ted got his own copy," Teto said.

"Why would he get his own copy?" The answer lurked in the corner of my mind, but it was too horrid to think about.

"…Erm… Len is going to play the prisoner…." I knew it.

"NOOOOO! REALLY?! ARE YOU SERIOUS?"

"…Yes, Rin." Under normal circumstances it would be hard enough to pull off a roll like that, but add to the fact that I would have Len watching my ever move just made it ten times worse. "Now, I have to go and tell Kiyoteru that you are in. Ja Ne, Rin!" And she hung up.

Despite Len also being in the movie, I did a happy dance around my apartment, grinning like an idiot. I entered my bedroom (my apartment has three rooms: a living room, a bedroom, and a kitchen. It was a nice place), and flopped onto my bed. Before I could stop myself, I screamed into my pillow. I WAS GOING TO WORK WITH KIYOTERU HIYAMA! This had always been my dream. I quickly got up and pulled out my cellphone. I then dialed Luka's number.

"Hello, Gakupo speaking," I heard when the phone was finally answer.

"GAKUPO GIVE IT TO LUKA! NOW!"

"Oh, hey, Rin. Wassup?"

"GIVE IT TO LUKA!"

"I'm hurt that you don't want to talk to me and engulf in my epicness." I heard someone shout "Get off the phone, Gakupo," in the background, and then a loud thud. "Oh, hey, Rin. Sorry about him. Anyways, what's up?"

"I AM GOING TO BE IN A FILM DIRECTED BY KIYOTERU HIYAMA!"

"NO WAY! ARE YOU SERIOUS?" Luka knew of my dream as well.

"YES I AM!" We both screamed at the same time. "Oh, well my mother is calling me. YOU MUST TELL ME THE DETAILS LATER!"

"Sure, Lu-chan! But make sure not to tell anyone. It's supposed to be a secret until further notice. But, Gaku is fine to tell. Bye!" I hung up and then screamed into my pillow again. I was just so excited! I don't think that I could ever go to sleep!

So, instead of sleeping, I pulled out an old notebook hidden under my pillow. It was my song notebook. Whenever I had inspiration or lyrics for a song, I would write it down. The plot of the movie rolled around in my head, and I began writing lyrics, calling the song "Paper Planes."

* * *

Len's P.O.V

I entered my giant house. "I'm home!" I called out. As expected, my mother came flying out of nowhere and tackled me with a hug.

"Hey, Len! How was your day today?" I grinned happily at my mom. She was really cool. "WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR ARM?" She screamed when she caught sight of the bandages wrapped around it. I gulped.

"I tripped and fell down the stairs," I said. My mother's eyes narrowed.

"It was the work of Rin Kagamine, wasn't it?" HOW DID SHE KNOW? I nodded my head and my mother laughed. "I want to meet this girl one day. She is the only one who would dare stand up to such a good looking guy—besides me, of course. When you guys began dating—"

"That will NEVER happen, mom," I yelled. And it never would.

"You're in denial, child," my mother said in a song singy voice. I just facepalmed and my phone began vibrating. It was Ted.

"Hey, Len. Do you mind taking a movie? The director is Kiyoteru Hiyama," Ted said.

"YES! His movies are awesome! What's the plot." He explained it to me, and I found tears dripping down my face. My mother looked at me in confusion, and I wiped them away. "Yeah, I will take it. Sounds really good!"

"Wait till you read the script," Ted replied. "But, it is very depressing." I heard some squealing and yelling in the background.

"Is that Teto? What is she doing?"

"Hm? Oh, yeah it is. She's on the phone with Rin." My insides clenched when I heard that _brat's _name.

"Are Rin and Teto jealous that I got a movie in Kiyoteru Hiyama's film, and they didn't?! Please say yes," I begged him. Ted laughed.

"I don't think that you understand. Rin will be playing the girl who is dying." Oh, that makes sense.

Wait…

WHAT?!

"WHAT THE HECK, TED?" I screamed into the phone.

"I'm sorry, but Kiyoteru specially requested her. You're lucky—it was Teto who suggested that he take you as the male lead role. If Rin hadn't been there, then perhaps you wouldn't have been in this movie." I blinked as the news sunk into me. I was in this movie because of Rin Kagamine?! I fell to the floor.

"I-I can't believe it," I said.

"Hey, don't get depressed on me! Chances were that Kiyoteru would pick you anyways, but this made his decision final. So make sure to thank Rin and Teto, okay?"

"Yeah, yeah. Listen, I have to go. See you tomorrow?"

"Yeah. Bye." We both hung up. After explaining the situation to my mother (without telling her about me owning Rin), I quickly went upstairs to my room. I flopped onto my bed, and then pulled out my song of books. Whenever I had a song idea, I would always write it in this. I began writing done the lyrics, the plot for the movie in my head. I decided to name it "Prisoner."

* * *

**So that is end of chapter 1! You like? Please review :D (One review to continue, remember?)**


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY! I somehow got 12 reviews (waaaay more than expected. I feel so loved .) so I guess this story will continue! ^_^**

**I have one very important thing to say: Apparently there is another fic out there called "Married to the Enemy," which sounds like mine (I got one or two reviews about it). _I HAVE NO INTENTION OF COPYING THAT FANFICTION AT_ ALL. I wish to establish that right now. What's more, I PM'ed the author of that fiction to see if she was okay with me writing this. I am still waiting for her reply.**

**That is all, so please read onwards!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid. If I did, Kaito and Gakupo would preform in live concerts by now.**

* * *

Rin's P.O.V

"LU-CHAN!" I screamed when I saw my beautiful, pink haired best friend at the airport.

"RINKINS!" Luka shouted back when she caught sight of me. She then began sprinting towards me, and I braced myself for what was about to come: Luka's deadly hug that squeezed the air (and all life) out of me. Luka finally reached me and pulled me into a bone breaking hug. "Oh my gosh, Rin, it's so good to see you and it's nice to be in the city. How is your life going? Is acting fun? Have you began shooting your new movie yet? How is Kiyoteru Hiyama like? How did your last movie go?" she ranted/questioned in my ear.

"L-L-Lu… can't b-breath," I wheezed out.

"I'm sorry, what was that, Rin? I couldn't hear you," she replied cheerful and pulled me even tighter. How does she manage that? She looks so skinny that she would just fly away in the wind, but when it comes to choking (hugging in her opinion) me to death, she manages to muster all of the strength in world! Honestly, Luka is one of the many mysteries of the world.

"I think Rin is trying to say that she can't breathe," a familiar voice answered. I saw a blob of purple and new that Gakupo was here as well. He appeared to be struggling with a boat load of luggage, but the tears in my eyes made it sort of hard to tell. "See? She is turning blue."

"…Oh, you are right," Luka said while observing me. "But I think that it is more of a shade of violet. What do you think, Gakupo?"

"Hmm… how about a bluish-violet color?"

"YOU'RE RIGHT! Great job!" Luka said while smiling brightly at Gakupo, not one losing her strength or letting go of me.

"D-Dying," I wheezed out. "L-Let g-go, n-n-no tu…." That was all I could manage, but Luka somehow got the message and let go of me in shock. I fell to the ground breathing heavily.

"DID YOU JUST SAY 'N-N-NO TU'? AS IN 'NO TUNA'? ARE YOU INSANE, WOMAN?"

"I'm not the one who was choking her best friend to death, and then began discussing what face color her best friend was turning with her boyfriend," I pointed out. Luka took this in consideration and gave me a sheepish smile. I gave Gakupo a hug and turned to the two of them, grinning widely. "It's good to see you guys again!"

"…Hey, is that Rin Kagamine?"

"I think that it is! Oh my gosh, she is so beautiful in real life!"

"Did someone just say Rin Kagamine?"

"As in _the _Rin Kagamine? The one who is dating Len Kagamine?"

"Then who is that cute purple-haired man standing right next to her? It must be her boyfriend."

"He's really cute. Do you want to go and see if we can somehow get his number? I am sure that Rin wouldn't mind too much…."

I face palmed and looked over to see Luka growling at my fans (and Gakupo's devolving fangirls).

"Hey, who is that hot pink haired chick standing there? Next to Rin Kagamine?" I heard a guy ask.

"I don't know. Think we could get her number?"

Now _Gakupo _was the one growling. "EHEM," He pretend coughed rather loudly. Everyone stopped talking and began watching us. Gakupo then swept Luka into his arms and gave her a kiss. It was a long one at that, with everyone still watching. I rolled my eyes and looked away from my friends embarrassing behavior.

After a few moments I got too annoyed. "Oy, you two! In case you haven't noticed, we are in public! And seeing you too make out like that is just plain gross, anyways." Luka and Gakupo pulled away, both bright red and breathing rather heavily. I rolled my eyes once again.

"Hey, let's get Rin Kagamine's autograph while we can."

"YEAHYEAH!"

"RUN!" I screamed at my two friends, and then grabbed Luka's hand and began sprinting. We ran out of the airport, fans on our heels. Gakupo was behind us, trying to keep up with all the luggage he was carrying (his bag, and 40 bags that were Luka's). I lead them to my apartment complex and called for the elevator. Somewhere along the way, we managed to lose all of my fans.

When we finally got upstairs, Luka and I plopped onto the my couch, breathing heavily. Then, for no apparent reason, we both began cracking up and a few seconds later Gakupo joined in. It felt so good laughing with my two best friends after such a long time.

"Nice place, Rin," Luka said after our little laughing fit was over. I smiled and nodded thanks. "So, got—"

"Tuna and eggplants are in the fridge," I said automatically, knowing exactly what Luka was going to ask. Luka grinned widely and raced to the fridge.

"Oy, Gakupo. Would you get me some?" Gakupo nodded, and raced to the fridge. "Get Rin some oranges as well." I grinned at Luka, happy that she remembered my obsession.

"Hm… Gakupo is more like your slave than your boyfriend, Lu-chan," I observed.

"Really? I never noticed?" I sweat dropped. Typical Luka.

"So what are we going to be doing today?" Gakupo asked after he returned with our armload of snacks.

"Well, I need to meet up with my manager, Teto, at 3. Right now it is 2, so I should probably eat something and head over to her apartment. I need to pick up the script, and ask if you can come on set tomorrow," I explained with a thoughtful look on my face.

"KAWAII!" Luka then screamed and pulled me into one of her killer hugs yet again. This time, however, I was ready and so I pushed her off before any damage could be given.

"Why are you 'KAWAII'ing and then trying to kill me again, Luka?" I asked in a very serious voice.

"I haven't seen your cute, thinking face in such a long time! AH! RIN, YOU ARE SO KAWAII!" Luka screamed and then had this epic flip-out attack on my looks. "AND YOU STILL HAVE THAT BOW I GAVE YOU WHEN WE WERE YOUNGER! AND THOSE CRAPPY CLIPS GAKUPO GAVE YOU FOR YOUR BIRTHDAY!" I smiled and then proceeded to pulling my bow and clips out of my hair, and then I held them in my hand.

"These are valuable treasures of mine, given to me by my most valued friends, so of course I would still have them!" I explained happily.

"R-R-Rinny!" Luka said. She had suddenly began emotionally crying like an idiot. I took her in a hug (making sure that she kept her arms loose around me) and patted her head.

"There there, baka," I said in a quiet soothing voice.

"I-I am y-your favorite baka, right Rin?" Luka asked dramatically.

"Of course, Luka," I said while holding onto her hands.

"RIN!" Luka cried out.

"LUKA!"

"RIN!"

"LUKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKA!" I said in my super awesome slow-motion voice.

"RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!" Luka mirrored back in her super awesome slow-motion voice.

"…Gakupo," Gakupo said awkwardly with a fist half raised in the air. Luka and I glared at him, and then burst out laughing. Oh, how I missed these two idiots! Gakupo suddenly fell onto the floor and I rolled my eyes. "He still does that?" Luka nodded her head. I fell onto my knees and stuffed a piece of eggplant into his mouth.

"HELLO WORLD! IT'S ME, GAKUPO KAMUI, HERE TO BRIGHTEN YOUR DAY A LITTLE MORE!" I rolled my eyes. **(A/N: You will see about that later on)**

* * *

*Time Skip: Later at Teto and Ted's Apartment*

"Hello Rin and her two friends!" Teto yelled when she opened the door.

"Hey, Teto. Guess what I brought?" I said while lifting a grocery bag in the air.

"F-French bread?" Teto said. I nodded my head, a smile on my face, and Teto screeched in delight. She then proceeded to grabbing the bag out of my hands and dancing into the apartment. "TED! WE HAVE FRENCH BREAD! RIN IS AWESOME!"

"REALLY? GO RIN!" Ted yelled as he ran in the room.

"Erm, we are coming in now," I said and entered their small apartment. "This is Luka Megurine and Gakupo Kamui," I introduced while Gakupo and Luka bowed respectfully.

"Okay, Rinners! We have work to be doing! Sorry Luka-chan and Gakupo-kun, but I am afraid that Ted is going to have to entertain you for now." Luka and Gakupo nodded and then turned to Ted, who led them to in front of the T.V.

"Filming starts tomorrow! I asked, and your two friends can come on set as long as they don't do anything too crazy." I nodded my head with a grin. "Here is the script. I have already highlighted your parts. Before we go over them, read through the entire thing." I nodded my head and began reading.

By the end of it, tears were lightly streaming down my face. Luka, Gakupo, and Ted came over, wondering why I was crying, but I ignored them. "So… what do you think, Rin?" Teto asked.

"I-It's beautiful. Really sad and depressing, yet beautiful at the same time. This man—Kiyoteru Hiyama—is a genius. And, this part look rather hard." I wiped away my tears and confidently raised my fist into the air. "But, I think that I can do it!" Teto smiled, and we began going over parts.

* * *

*Time Skip: At the Set, the Next Day*

"Rin, could you spare a second?" I nodded my head and walked over to where Teto was calling me, Gakupo and Luka at my heels. Both of them seemed to have no idea on how to take this in, and I giggled at their stupefied expressions. It took me a while to get used to the acting world as well.

"So, Teto! What do you need?" I asked when I reached her.

"See for yourself," she said with a grin and then suddenly Kiyoteru Hiyama was in front of me. My eyes widened as I stared at him. His was pretty good looking for his age with his brown hair and brown eyes with a pair of glasses resting on the bridge of his nose.

"P-Pleasure to meet you, Hiyama-san," I said and then bowed down low.

"It's nice to meet you as well," Kiyoteru replied with a small bow of his own. "So, what did you think of the script?"

"It was AMAZING!" I said energetically. "You managed to put so much emotion and detail in your writing… it was like nothing that I had ever seen! It was beautiful and depressing all in one… And, I am honored that you would allow me to star in this movie! Especially with such a big role… but, I am sure that I can handle it!" I finished enthusiastically.

"Why, thank you, Kagamine-San." I guess that the rumors were wrong—Hiyama-san seemed like a really nice person. Or, at least for right now.

"You can call me Rin."

"And in turn you can call me Kiyoteru. So, who are your friends?" Kiyoteru asked.

"Hm? OH! This is Luka Megurine and Gakupo Kamui." They both bowed.

"Pleasure to meet you!" Kiyoteru said.

"R-Right back at you," Gakupo replied in a terrified whisper. He then collapsed.

"Is he okay?!" Kiyoteru asked in a panicked voice.

"Eh?" I looked at Gakupo. "Nah, he is fine. You see, ever since we were young, Gakupo falls asleep at random times. The way to get him awake—" I then proceeded to grabbing a handful of Gakupo's hair and forcing his head up. A tiny bit of droll was coming out of his mouth, and he was snoring. I then grabbed a piece of candy from my pocket and stuffed it into his mouth. "—Is to feed him some food. There is no other way."

"HELLO WORLD! I AM GLAD TO BE AWKENED INTO SUCH—"

"Shut up, Gakupo." Gakupo pretended to cry while Kiyoteru introduced himself to Luka.

"The pleasure is mine!" Luka said in a cheerful voice. Kiyoteru looked at her in interest.

"You seem like an interesting young lady… how would you like a part in this movie?" My jaw dropped. SO NOT FAIR! I WORKED MY BUTT OFF TO GET IN HERE, AND LUKA JUST GETS A FREELOADS OFF OF ME AND GETS IN! "It will be a small part," Kiyoteru said. He must have seen the expression on my face. "But a part nonetheless. I have yet to cast the part of the sick girl's personal nurse, so if you are interested…"

"Yes! Of course!" Luka said with a big smile on her face.

"Great! You will only have to memorize a few lines, but it's not too bad." Luka nodded enthusiastically.

"Hiyama-san, here he is!" I heard a voice from behind me, that I recognized to be Ted's. And if Ted was here, then that meant that he had arrived as well.

"A pleasure to meet you." Len. OH, HOW I HATE HIS GUTS! I turned around and glared at him. "Oh, so Rin-chan is here as well!" I glared at him some more. "Did your face get stuck in a blender? It's an improvement."

"As a matter of fact, Len, it did not. So that means that you just complimented on how I look. Thank you!" Len growled.

"Fine. You outsmarted me for this one," he replied.

"What do you mean 'for this one'? I _always _outsmart you. Always," I replied a cocky smirk on my face.

"Ehem," Luka coughed. We both turned to face her, and then I realized that I had just acted that way in front of Kiyoteru! I blushed bright red. "S-Sorry about that. I'm sure the shota here doesn't mind as well," I said. I turned back to see Len staring at Luka as if in a trace. He was blushing, and he was staring at her in wide eyes. My eyes widened in disbelief, and I grabbed Len's hand and ran to a small corner.

"You like Luka!" I whispered happily. That meant that I finally had something against him!

"Is that your friend's name? Such a beautiful name for such a beautiful girl…." He streamed and sighed happily. I laughed in his face and he snapped out of his daze. "Rin! You must help me get her! She is the most wondrous creature… EVER! Please! I swear, I will be your slave for the rest of eternity." I laughed once more.

"As much as I would love that, I am afraid not. She's dating Gakupo," I replied the smile still on my face.

"Gakupo? Who is this scandalous Gakupo? I will burn him at a stake!"

"He's the guy with the purple hair," I replied, a smile still on my face.

"HE'S A GUY! I THOUGHT HE WAS A GIRL!" Len said in surprise. I gave him a confused look. "Well, he had a ponytail and all…."

"Idiot." I grabbed onto Len's small ponytail and pulled. "You have one as well," I said.

"This is not a ponytail. It's a sign of me and my manliness." How does that make any sense?! "Anyways, no girl can resist the charms of Len Kagamine!"

"I can pretty well," I replied.

"You aren't a girl," Len said in a serious tone. I attempted to punch him, but he dodged. "Anyways, I will have Luka's heart by the end of the day!" He said confidently and began walking back where everyone was waiting. I followed, trying to hold my laughter. Boy, he had no idea what he was in for! When we arrived, Len walked straight up to Luka and grabbed her hand. "Hey, honey. Where do you live?"

"Go google it," Luka said with a blank face. Luka was known in our small town to reject boys with by saying the phrase 'Go Google it' in a monotone voice. It began when Gakupo began his attempts to ask her out.

Len stared at her in confusion for a few seconds, but then began again. I guess he isn't one to give up. "Who do you like?"

"Go google it"

"Want to go out for dinner?"

"Go google it."

"How about karaoke?"

"Go google it."

"Rin! Is she broken, or something? It's like she is a CD stuck, and won't stop at a certain part!" Len asked me frantically. I grinned at Gakupo, hoping for him and Luka to get my message. They both winked at me.

"Hey, Luka," Gakupo said. "Want to go out for dinner sometime with just the two of us?"

"Sure!" Luka replied, a bright smile on her face. Her eyes were shinning, and she seemed to have sparkles surrounding her.

"How about we snuggle tonight?"

"I would love to!"

"Let's go on a romantic date!"

"Of course!"

I cracked up. "Okay, you two. That's enough. You reduced the poor boy to tears." It was true. Len was sulking in his own little emo corner, mumbling something that sounded like "I can't pick up girls anymore. I don't deserve to liiiiiiiiiiive," over and over again. I laughed again.

"But, just to let you know, Luka," Gakupo said, leaning in close to her face. "I plan on doing everything I said."

Luka blushed. "Oh, Gakupo!" It was at that moment where Gakupo's sudden sleep attack came, and he fell to the ground onto Luka's feet. I sighed and popped another piece of candy into his mouth.

"LUKA! LET'S GO AND HAVE SOME FUN!" Gakupo yelled when he was awake once again.

"Go have fun by yourself," Luka growled. Len then scooted over, and Gakupo joined him in the small emo corner (or perhaps it should be called the "We-got-rejected-by-Luka-and-we-are-losers-who-don't-deserve-to-live" corner. Which do you think is better?). I laughed and put my arm around Luka.

"You're awesome!" I said with a wide grin on my face. Luka laughed and nodded her head.

"I know."

"Um, sorry to break this up, but I was told to tell Kagamine-san that tomorrow we will be shooting Scene 5, so she needs to have her lines read by then," a girl said. She had long, wavy, blond hair and blue eyes. A pair of fake cat ears were in her hair. "My name is SeeU. I am Hiyama-San's assistant."

"Pleasure to meet you. And don't worry, I will have the lines ready," I said with a smile on my face.

* * *

**Sort of a weird place to end a chapter, but I want to sleep (I have been sleeping at 1 or 2 everynight due to a major project that was due today). Do you like it? Please review! (PLEASE!)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heyo! I'm back! Anyways... **

**...I forgot what I was going to say. :'( So I guess you should just read this chapter (and review it :D)**

**OH, WAIT! Two things: One, thanks for the reviews! Two: The author of "Married to the Enemy" gave me permission to continue this story, so I guess that I will :D**

**Disclaimer: Psh, I totally own Vocaloid! *Suddenly police come and try to catch me, and then we engage into a high-speed car chase (even though I'm too young to drive) until I have to jump out of the car, and then is cornered in an alleyway by helicopters, SWAT teams, and the cops.* Fine, FINE! I do _not _own Vocaloid. Happy?**

* * *

Rin's P.O.V

"So, Luka and Gaku... what do you want to do?" I had finally been released from the set (even though we hadn't been filming anything yet), so I wanted to show Luka and Gakupo some city life, or some fun things.

"I dunno. Any suggestions?" Luka asked.

"Karaoke?" I suggested. Luka and Gakupo (as well as me some years ago) live in a small town, so I wasn't sure if they had karaoke stalls.

"Karaoke? Well, count me in," a random Len said. Where did he come from?!

"I refuse," I said quite bluntly.

"Aw, why? Is it because you are too embarrassed about your terrible, scratchy voice, and the less people who hear it, the better?" Len asked in a taunting voice.

"NO! I'll have you know that I have an _amazing _voice. So, screw you! Anyways, maybe I don't want you to come because I don't like you. Every consider that, genius?" I asked.

"Just let him come," Luka said quietly.

"E-EH?!" Gakupo screamed, probably worried that Len was stealing Luka.

"L-Luka? Why?! Why did you go the dark side?!" I asked in a trembling voice, while Len began laughing like an idiot. It somehow reminded me of Shigure from Fruits Basket. But, seriously! My own best friend?

I then noticed the cold smirk that Luka was wearing, and knew that she had something up her sleeve.

"After all, anyone could tell that he is a friendless loser, who is pathetically lonely, and is desperate for some friends," she continued.

Ouch... that sounded mean...

"I LOVE YOU, LUKA!" I shrieked as Len began to (fake) cry, and Gakupo cheered.

"Anyways, let's go already! I know this awesome place," Len said, apparently recovered from Luka's mean (yet awesome) comment.

When we got there, we rented the room for an hour. Then, Gakupo, Luka, and I plopped down on the couch, while we pushed Len to the mini-stage. "Sing, shota-boy," I said. He glared at me, but then picked out a song called "Spice!"

...Ew. Who would want to do _it _with him?!

Well, his voice was pretty nice. Only good quality about Len Kagamine... and he is pretty cute, too...

SNAP OUT OF IT, RINNY!

After that, Gakupo hopped onto the stage, and began singing a song called "Dancing Samurai."

It was the stupidest song I have ever heard. Yeah, it was catchy, but, come one. A _Dancing _Samurai?

Luka went up and began singing softly, the song name being "Double Lariat." It was her own original song (at this place, you could put a CD in, and play it through the speakers as you sang), and it was awesome, as well as the dance she did along with it **(A/N: Project Diva 2nd dance!)**

Next was me. Nothing seemed too appealing to me- most of the songs were inappropriate, anyways- so I decided to sing my own song, called "Bye Bye My Blue Bird." I closed my eyes as I sang, ignoring my friends and Len, and allowed myself to get absorbed into the music.

I finished, and then sat down, my cheeks light pink. Luka and Gakupo both smiled at me, and then went up to do a duet together. It was then that I caught Len's face: It was pink, and it looked like he was in some sort of shock. Over what, I have no idea, but when I opened my eyes after I finished singing, he seemed to be staring at _me. _

Weird boy.

After Luka and Gakupo finished singing "Magnet" together **(A/N: GakuxLu Magnet is my fav version of Magnet! Go listen if you haven't already!) **Len seemed to have recovered. He then jumped onto stage.

"Luka! Sing a duet with me, and allow our love to blossom through this song," Len said in an excited voice. What an idiot. Luka looked at Gakupo for permission, and he rolled his eyes and nodded his head, even though there was this depressed aura all around him.

They began singing a song called "Floating Love, Moon Flower." **(A/N: I do NOT support LenxLuka, but this song is pretty awesome) **They sounded pretty good together, much to Gakupo's displeasure. Once they finished, Len hopped off the stage in some sort of trace, but Luka stayed on. "Len... this next song that I wrote... it's dedicated for you," she said. Gakupo and I both fell out of our seats in shock, while Len began smiling happily. The music began playing. Wait a minute... that song...

_"Just be friends. All we gonna do, just be friends."_

Have I mentioned how much I love Luka?

Gakupo and I began cheering like fangirls while Len put his head between his knees. Luka smiled broadly, although I could tell that she felt a bit guilty. Once Luka finished, she pushed me to the stage. "You're next," she said happily. I just rolled my eyes with a soft sigh, and then choose to sing my song, "Melancholic."

"Next! Rin and Len duet," Luka said happily. I began to protest (Len was still too lovesick over Luka to do anything), but then Luka threatened, "Sing, or else everyone will know about you during third grade, okay?" I gulped and stopped protesting. "The song you will be singing is called 'Dreamy Cherry Blossom.'" The music began, and it actually sounded quite nice. I swayed lightly to it, and then lyrics started rolling across the screen. I would sing first, and then Len, and then both of us.

_When I heard trembling sounds of strings in the night full of cherry blossoms_  
_I fell for him at the moment I saw him_

Wait... WHAT?!

_His mere existence has colored all in me since his violin sounds surrounded me_  
_Happiness that I had imagined lost its color and was destroyed_  
_I believe my life in this way will be happy all the time_  
_But I know I have to get mature sometime_  
_I'm afraid of becoming an adult_  
_I might lose my indirect grace_  
_Would I be forgiven to abandon everything to love you for the rest of my life?_  
_I'll definitely dream a different dream tomorrow_  
_A dream of a colorless world without you_

This song is so depressing, in a way...

_Many people died on the edge of devastation at that time_  
_Everything has gotten back to life as usual but I still feel pain in my heart_  
_I've talked a lot since I met you_  
_You reminded me that the world is still hopeful_  
_If we are doomed to hurt each other in the fabricated world_  
_Bottling up my emotions, I'll let you go_  
_Unforgivable but ardent feelings towards you_  
_I'm not forgiven to abandon everything to love you for the rest of my life_  
_I'll definitely be playing the violin here tomorrow_  
_In a dream of the endless world_

I somehow got caught up into looking into Len's eyes, as he softly sung to me. Where they always that shade of blue? They looked so pretty... I found myself drowning in the ocean of cerulean...

_Dreamy cherry blossoms, please don't die..._  
_My empty love story lasted only for 16 nights_  
_Even though I have to give up on this love real soon_  
_Just for now...just for now...let me love my dearest_

Did he always look this cute? His hair was ruffled a little, but it still looked good in it's gold ponytail, which looked so soft... I found myself leaning in so that we were sharing the same air. It felt kind of... nice...

_If only I could love you for the rest of my life..._  
_I have to end off my unforgivable love story_  
_To kill all feelings towards you..._  
_Please let me dream a dream of a endless world that never ends_

The music stopped playing, but Len and I kept our position, our faces dangerously close, our eyes staring deep into each others. What was going on? Why was I so warm? Why did I feel so tingly?

Was it Len?

I leaned in a tiny bit closer, somehow enjoying his scent- a mix between bananas and some sort of perfume- and he leaned in as well.

And then my phone rang the loudest that it ever had in my life, as well as Len's.

Len and I both screamed and jumped away, both bright red. I checked my phone, carefully avoiding anyone's eyes. It was Teto, so I answered. "OY, RIN! GO TO SLEEP! SHOOTING BEGINS TOMORROW!"

"B-But it's o-only seven," I said while cursing my stuttering voice.

"Why are you stuttering?" Teto asked in a suspicious voice

"N-No reason."

"Then... GO TO SLEEP!" I sighed and hung up. "Listen, I need to go home right now. Teto wants me to," I said. Len nodded his head.

"Ted as well. I guess we should go."

"Okay," Luka said. I shook my head quickly.

"You guys go on a date, or something. I will be asleep, and there is no point for you to be forced to come home so early," I said. Luka smiled yes, Gakupo cheered, and, for once, Len didn't say anything about how Luka should stay with him. Instead, he was deep in thought over something. "I'll be leaving now," I said after I handed them my share of the money. I waved goodbye, and was walking outside the building when Len suddenly called, "Wait up! I'll walk you home." I stared at him, curious.

"Why would you want to walk me home? You apparently hate me," I said. I then blushed when I thought about the song that we had shared.

"Oh... I dunno... But, if you got hurt on the way home, and no one saw you, then what would happen? And, you are a girl, so..." I just shrugged and began walking. "Oh, you live in that direction."

"Yes. Why?"

"Ah, I live- nevermind." I looked at him curiously, but continued walking.

"Also, we need to stop by the store for a few minutes. I'm out of oranges and toilet paper. You can wait outside." Len nodded his head, and we arrived, I made a quick dash in to grab what I needed. After about seven minutes, I came back out to see that Len was gone. "Len?" I called out. "Leeen?" Hmp. THAT JERK MUST HAVE LEFT ME SO THAT I WOULD LOOK STUPID!

"Hey, little girl," a voice behind me said. "Wanna have some fun?" I whipped myself around, fully prepared to hurt whoever just asked then, when I realized that no one was behind me. That means that if they weren't talking to me, there was some other girl in danger! I raced around, searching all of the alleyways, when I finally saw some dark figures at the end of one.

I sprinted, and then punched the guy in the front in the face. "YOU SHOULDN'T DO THAT DO GIRLS!" I screamed while his two cronies looked at me in shock. I just rolled my eyes. "Don't trick little gi- LEN?!"

And there he was, in all of his glory. He was cornered against the wall and, although he looked furious, he still looked like he was about to cry.

"Rin?"

"What are you doing here?"

"SHADDUP!" The man who I punched got up. "Oh, so there are two little girls, now... going to be real nice tonight."

"I'M A BOY!" Len shouted, while I pointed to him and said, "He's boy, not a girl." The man laughed.

"I don't believe you," he said and then lunged for me. I quickly moved out of the way.

"I'll have you know, that if you hurt me in anyway, I will personally come after you and kill all of your carrots."

"Carrots?"

"Yes, CARROTS! So, you better behave well, or else!"

"Why am I scared of you again?"

"BECAUSE I AM RIN KAGAMINE!" Crap, that came out louder than expected. The men roared with laughter.

"Yeah, and I'm the Queen of England." I bowed.

"Nice to meet you, your majesty," I said politely. "Although, I didn't know that they Queen was into yuri."

"I WAS BEING SARCASTIC."

That makes sense.

Suddenly the street lights flickered on, and I could see their faces properly, as they could to see ours. "T-THAT REALLY IS RIN KAGAMINE! AND, THAT'S LEN KAGAMINE!" I rolled my eyes.

"No shit, Sherlock," I said sarcastically. "I thought we already established that."

"I-I'm s-so sorry, K-Kagamine-S-Sama, and Kagmine-S-Sama." I just rolled my eyes for the fifth time that night.

"Leave!" The men scrambled away, and I released a breath that I hadn't realized that I had been holding in. I then turned to Len who was staring at me in... awe? No, that wasn't possible.

"Y-Your amazing," he gasped.

"Up you go, girlie," I said, ignoring his comment. For some strange reason, though, cheeks turned bright red. "I can't believe that you were mistaken for a girl, even in this situation!"

"I-It's not my fault!"

"Shota, shota, shotacon!" I said in my singing voice. Len growled, but I just laughed. "Calm down, shota! We need to go home, now."

We arrived at my small apartment some time later. "Y-You live here!" Len said in astonishment. "But it's so small!"

"It's more than enough for one person, so I am fine," I said.

"Where are your parents?"

"In my hometown- where Luka and Gakupo live. I came here to follow my dreams, and thus, I live alone," I explained.

"Who pays for your food?!"

"Me."

"Does your chores?"

"Me."

Len just gawked at me. "Don't you have any servants, or anything?"

"Um, no. Most normal people don't."

"Really? Weird." I guess he comes from a rich family. Stuck up snob. "Anyways, I should get going." I nodded my head, and then waved goodbye. I then went to the balcony my room was connected to, thinking about Len and I's relationship. I then noticed a figure slowly walking, and realized that it was Len.

_"Oh... I dunno... But, if you got hurt on the way home, and no one saw you, then what would happen? And, you are a girl, so..." I just shrugged and began walking. "Oh, you live in that direction."_

_"Yes. Why?"_

_"Ah, I live- nevermind." I looked at him curiously, but continued walking._

He must live in the other side of town. I felt bad since the walk back would take a long time. I quickly ran back inside, grabbed something off the counter, which happened to be banana flavored soda, and ran back out. "LEN!" I screamed. He turned around, and looked at me in confusion. "THANKS FOR WALKING ME!" I said, and then I threw the can (which probably wasn't a good idea). He caught it with a stupefied expression. "NIGHT!" I called, and then went inside and got ready for bed.

* * *

*Time Skip: The Next Day, At the Set*

"Okay, people! Let's get started! Rin, Len, you're up," Kiyoteru said. I slowly walked up, trying to stop my hands from trembling.

It was the scene were Len and I's characters would first see each other threw the fence. It was apparently supposed to be a powerful scene, even though no words were to be said. Everything needed to be shown through our actions and our facial expressions.

"Action!"

I looked at Len, trying to progress the emotions Kiyoteru wanted.

Nothing came.

Unlike when I would act most of the time, my mind went blank, and I couldn't seem to be able to act in the way that I wanted.

"Cut!" Kiyoteru called. I gulped, knowing that I must have looked terrible, and Kiyoteru would kick me out of the movie. And, my life would be over.

Instead, he said, "Okay, scene 23, if you don't mind." I stared in confusion, and then flipped through my script as everyone was getting ready. It was supposed to be the scene of my character dying.

"Action."

As I laid in the bed, everything clicked, and I knew exactly what I should do- what motions, hand movements, facial expressions. I played my part with more confidence.

"Cut," came Kiyoteru's stern voice. "Everyone, that will be it for today." Murmurs of confusion erupted across the room, but the crew and cast did as they were told. "Teto, Ted, Rin, Len, will you join me for lunch today." It was supposed to be a question, but it was phrased as a statement. I nodded my head wordlessly.

* * *

*At Lunch*

"I knew this would happen," Kiyoteru mumbled.

"Excuse me?" I asked as politely as I could. We were seated in a small bakery, our orders on our way.

"Rin and Len. I really want you two in this movie of mine, as well as my future ones," He started. "But... Well, you two don't get along, right?"

"No, we don't," Len and I both said simultaneously. Where was he going with this? Was he going to kick one of us out?

"Well, that affects when you two are acting together." I nodded my head slowly. "For other directors it would be acceptable, but for me, the only acceptable standard is perfect." I gulped, instantly feeling sorry for his children. "Now, we have two options. One, and the one I would preferably _not _do: I will kick one of you off of this movie, and replace you with someone else." My mouth suddenly felt very, very dry.

"W-Wait just a moment," Teto said timidly (first time: TETO BEING TIMID!). "Y-You can't just do that!"

"I don't want to, but I can," Kiyoteru said.

"What about the second option," Ted asked.

"Ah... you may not like this, but the second option is for Rin and Len to live together." Oh, that isn't so bad after all! Just do that, and I'm still in-

Wait...

WHAT?!

I instantly shot up, as did Len. "I can't do that!" I said. "I hate him!"

"And, I hate her!" In response, Kiyoteru raised his eyebrow as if that proved his point. And I realized that it did. I sank back into my chair.

"What's more, you two will live in almost complete isolation of anyone else besides each other."

"WHAT?!"

"That means, no Ted, Teto, friends, family, or anything of the sort. You will be living in my private villa in the mountains. It's the medium-sized one, but I think that you can handle it. That mountain is clear as of right now, so it will only be you two. You can do whatever activities you want- swimming, as there is a pool, hiking, and so on. Inside the villa, there is a number of things you can do as well, so you should be fine. But, another condition is that you must spend at least 8 hours with each other." My jaw dropped. 8 hours?! "You will have to cook, clean, and the sort. My assistant, SeeU, will come up every week to delivery you supplies."

"WHAT IF LEN RAPES RIN!" Teto asked in a frantic voice.

"As if I would rape someone as ugly as her," Len said, while I said, "As if I couldn't take a shota like him." We both growled at each other.

"What's the whole point of this," Ted asked weakly.

"They will grow closer, and so their acting will improve. Not only will that help them in this movie, but it will in many more to come. So, which option do you choose?"

"I need permission from my parents," I said quietly. "And, they would say no to me living with a boy, so I guess not that."

"Really? Well, they seemed fine with it when I contacted them- as well as Len's parents- last night." My jaw dropped once again. "As long as you spend a week with them before you go." I sighed.

"Isn't there anything else besides those two options?" Ted asked, but Kiyoteru shook his head. "Well, it's up to you two." A series of conflicted emotions flickered across me. Would I take option one, with the chance of me being kicked out of my dream (literally), or would I deal with the person that I hated the most for two months?

.

.

.

.

.

.

"I'll do it," I said, but I found myself saying it with Len. We both glanced at each other and then looked away.

"Good. You have a week with your parents, and then it's off to our villa."

"I-I only need to stay with my parents for a day," Len said. I looked at him in surprise. "My father will be too busy for me, so I'll just spend time with my mother." He looked away uncomfortably. Did he not like his dad? It sounded pretty depressing to me.

"Well, if you wish, you can join me and my family for the reminder of the time," I offered before realizing what I was saying. I blushed, but it was too late to take it back

"Really?" I nodded my head. "Okay, well, I'll spend a time at Rin's place then," Len said awkwardly. "What is your family like."

"Crazy," I said without hesitation. Now that I thought about it, this wouldn't be such a good idea...

* * *

**End of chapter 3! You like it? Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! I was bored so I decided to update...**

**Disclaimer: Um, no**

* * *

Len's P.O.V

"I'm home," I called out as I closed the front entrance of my house behind me. My mother came out of nowhere and tackled me with a hug. Ever heard the words "Son Complex"?

It's sweet yet creepy at the same time.

"LenKins! How was your day?" My mother asked happily.

"Hello, mother. It was... terrible. Just when did you agree to lock me into a mountain with Rin Kagamine?" I asked in an annoyed voice. I do not want to be stuck up there with a flat-chest country bumpkin for 2 months!

"Oh, that. Yesterday night," my mother said with a little giggle. I raised my eyebrow. "I like the sound of this Rin girl. And, her acting is awesome!" Even my own mother! "I want to meet her before you go."

"You realize that this means that you won't see me for two months, right?" Those were the right words: my mother's grin immediately vanished and she had this demon aura swirling around her.

"NO! LENNY STAYS HOME! WHAT WILL MOMMY DO IF LENNY ISN'T HERE FOR HER TO TORTURE?" My mother wailed in despair.

"Exactly, mother. Wait. What do you mean by torture?"

Instead of answering me, my mother began pacing in circles around the room. "I HAD THE PERFECT IDEA FOR MOTHER-SON BONDING TIME! DAY AFTER TOMORROW! I WAS ABOUT TO MAKE THE APPOINTMENT AND EVERYTHING!" Why do I not like where this is going? "LENNY! I WANTED TO DRESS YOU UP IN LOLI DRESSES! WHYYY?"

"I think I'm going to the mountain after all, and boy am I looking forward to it!"

"I guess that we will have to do it tomorrow."

"Mom—"

"Hm... the entire day is going to go into it, but it will be fun!"

"For you. What about meeting Rin, mom?"

"Hmm..." My mother trailed off, apparently deep in thought. She than snapped her fingers, as if an idea occurred to her. "I'LL DRESS HER UP AS WELL! THIS IS PERFECT! SO WILL BE SO KAWAII!" I sighed, but then I realized that I would probably see Luka in one as well...

Was torture worth seeing Luka in a loli-dress?

I sighed, pulled my phone out, and then began texting Rin (I had her number because Ted forced me to put it into my contacts).

**To: Rin**

**From: Len**

**Hey, wanna come over tomorrow? My mother would like to meet you.**

A few minutes later, her reply came.

_To: Len_

_From: Rin_

_Um... sure? Luka and Gakupo are coming as well._

YES! SCORE! LUKA WAS COMING! But Gakupo... crap.

**To: Rin**

**From: Len**

**BTW, she is going to be dressing us up. Hope you don't mind!**

"She's coming, along with her two friends," I said without even bothering to see what Rin's reply was.

"YES! MORE PEOPLE!" I mentally facepalmed, worried about the day to come.

* * *

*Time Skip: Next Morning*

"LEN! HURRY UP AND COME BACK HERE!"

"NEVER! NOW, STOP CHASING ME, MOM!"

"JUST WEAR THE FREAKIN' DRESS!" I sprinted away from my mother as she chased after me, a red loli dress in her hands. She finally tackled me and began forcing me to strip my clothing.

"Mom! At least me change by myself," I protested.

"NO! YOU'LL JUST RUN AWAY!" Dang, how did she know?! Suddenly—

"Len?" My mother and I stopped, both out of breath, to look up to see Rin, Gakupo, and Luka standing there. Rin snorted with laughter, and began rolling around the floor in laughter, where Gakupo joined her a few seconds later. Luka just stared in shock. And then I realized something:

I was embarrassed that everyone saw me, yes, but I felt more embarrassed when I realized that Rin had seen me, not Luka. Weird.

I blushed a deep red and said, "W-What are y-you doing here?"

"S-Some girl let us in," Luka said still staring at me. I blushed and rushed upstairs, coming down a few seconds later with more acceptable clothing.

"Well, now that everyone is here, I guess that we will start introductions. My name is Lola Kagamine, and it's a please to meet you," my mother said in her serious, business tone.

Rin bowed down. "It's a please to meet you, m'am. My name is Rin Kagamine," she said politely.

"I LIKE HER ALREADY, LEN!" I just rolled my eyes.

"My name is Luka Megurine, and this is Gakupo Kamui," my precious said with a bow, Gakupo, the demon, following her suit.

"Hmm... So, you two are dating?" They both blushed and nodded yes. "Good! You look quite kawaii together. I have the perfect costume for you two!" THAT TRAITOR! IT'S LIKE NO ONE IS ON MY SIDE TODAY. "So, let's start already? Wait, do you want tea or cakes or anything?" They all shook their head. "Great! Follow me!" She showed us upstairs, and into her humongous dress up room.

I'm not kidding: my mother acts like a little kid.

"So, let's get started! The lovely couple first! Hmm... how about this?" My mother asked while pulling out a costume for what seemed like a prince, and one for a normal commoner in older times. I asked her if I was correct. "Almost. It appears to be like that, but in truth, the woman is a witch. She means to cause no harm, but the prince, and the man she loves, puts her at stake. He wishes not to, but he must do what is best for the kingdom. She gets away by sprouting her black wings and flying away. It's a beautiful tale, yet somehow depressing." **(A/N: Song: Witch Hunt, clothing from the same video)**

"Sounds nice," Rin said as Gakupo and Luka changed clothing in two different "stalls" on the other side of the room. They did look good with each other, sadly. Gakupo offered his hand, and Luka took it, blushing.

"OH! SO CUTE! I CAN JUST SEE IT HAPPEN IN MY HEAD! LEN NEXT!" My mother produced a blue loli dress, and grabbed me before I could run away. "Now, you will wear this, or else I will make sure that those precious bananas of yours will never make it to the villa," my mother hissed, and I knew that she could carry out her plans completely.

Lose my dignity as a man or give it up just for some fruit.

The answer is obvious, of course.

I grabbed the dress angrily, and then changed in the stall. I came out a few seconds later, blushing heavily, and had a flash blind my eyes for a couple of seconds. "The hell... YOU BETTER NOT BE TAKING PICTURES!" When my eyes adjusted, I saw that all four of them had their phones out. Rin stepped forward, not even bothering to contain her laugh.

"Who knew? You make a cuter girl than me," she said happily while pinching my cheek..

"You're a girl? I could never tell by your flat chest," I countered.

"YOU TAKE THAT BACK!"

"NEVER!"

"SCREW YOU, GIRL!"

"YOU AREN'T EVEN A HANDSOME BOY! YOU'RE JUST THIS UGLY THING!"

My mother broke through our argument by cracking up loudly, Gakupo and Luka joining in. "W-What?" I asked, cursing my stutter.

"You two act like a married couple!" My mother said happily. "Never mind that! Next is you, Rin!" She gave Rin and a box, which I looked in curiosity. No one else's dresses had been in a box. "Oh, you may want to take your bow and clips off for right now." Rin nodded her head and carefully handed Luka them. She then went into the stall. A few minutes she emerged.

She was wearing a gold, gothic loli dress, with black lacy stuff going down the front. She had a yellow color necklace, with a black rose, around her neck, and black elbow high gloves on her arms. Finally, her hair was pulled into a extravagant bun, a black bow in her hair, as well a black rose. I blushed despite myself.

She looked really good.

"Okay! Len, go and change into this," my mother said while pushing a box to me. I took it into the stall, changed, and then came out.

I was wearing a servant-like costume that matched Rin's—a yellow shirt, with a black rose pinned to it, and a black ribbon tied around my ponytail. (A/N: In case you couldn't tell, Servant/Daughter of Evil costumes) I took my place next to Rin, who was blushing, oddly. Wait... I WAS TOO! Weird.

"What was the meaning of this card in the box that says, 'For you, I would turn evil'?" I asked while holding out the card that I had found in the box. "Were these two in love or something?"

"Some stories say that, although most don't. Truthfully, they are supposed to be twins. But, I prefer them to be lovers—it's just too romantic," my mother said while fan-girl screaming. "It's too long and complicated to explain, but I have the book for it. Maybe one you could read it while in the mountains." Rin nodded her head eagerly. "Now, I want pictures! Don't worry, I will send them to you! Now... Len get on your knee, take Rin's hand, and pose like that."

"What? NO!"

"Bananas, child," she reminded me. I sighed and did as she did. My mother clicked away. "Hmm... next, just hold hands." Once she finished, she said, "Okay... finally, both of you down on your knees. Len, put your hands threw Rin's hair and Rin, hold onto Len's arms." We became oddly close. "Both of you, close your eyes." I heard an immediate gasp, but kept my position. "Okay... done! These are amazing! No wonder you guys are professionals in your field of work." I couldn't help it: I felt extreme pride surge through me.

A few seconds later I got a ding on my phone, and I saw the picture. It was actually really good, and I secretly put it as my wallpaper.

* * *

Rin's P.O.V

"Sorry for running late on your send-off," I heard a voice the I recognized to be Kiyoteru's say behind me. I turned around, and much to my surprise there was a beautiful lady and a young girl with him. The woman had gold hair and blue eyes, just like me. The young girl had brown hair, pulled into two pigtails, and brown eyes. Kiyoteru seemed to notice me staring because he said, "Oh, this is my wife, Lily, and my daughter, Yuki." I bowed while introducing myself.

"Onee-chan is pretty," Yuki said cheerfully. I smiled and patted her head.

"You're pretty cute yourself."

"Really? That's what this one boy says in my class as well!"

"WHAT BOY?!" Kiyoteru yelled, suddenly turning into over protective father.

"His name is Oliver!"

"NOOOOOOO! I WILL GO AND KILL THIS 'OLIVER!'"

"Hush. Let the girl have fun," Lily said with a scowl. Kiyoteru went into a corner and mumbled "My little caterpillar, already into a butterfly... boys at this age... unacceptable."

It was the weirdest thing that I have ever seen in my life, and that's saying something.

"Anyways," Kiyoteru said, snapping back into strict-movie-director mode. Mood swings much? "SeeU will be accompanying you on your journey to Rin's town, and then drive you up the mountain. She will come visit you once a week, bringing supplies and food. I will visit you when half your time is over." I nodded my understanding. Suddenly the train pulled into the station.

"Oh, we have to go!" I said while adjusting the hat and glasses that I was wearing as my "disguise" in the station. Kiyoteru smiled and waved us goodbye as we all got onboard and stored our luggage. "Thanks for everything!" I called out as the train began to move. Luka, SeeU, Gakupo, Len, and I eventually found our own compartment, got in, and pulled the doors close. I plopped down onto a seat, taking my rather feeble disguise off. Luka sat to my right, next to the window, and SeeU, Gakupo, and Len sat across from us.

"Why are we riding in a train? Who rides in trains anymore?" Len grumbled. "Why didn't we just fly?"

"Because my hometown is too close to fly, so we need to take the train. And, plenty of people use trains nowadays! And, the scenery is quite nice! So shut your yap and enjoy the ride," Luka said. Len did as he told, but I had a feeling that if I was the one who had said that, he would have begun to argue with me.

"So, how long is this train ride?" Len asked in the same annoyed voice.

"Hm..." I yawned and then continued. "Four hours."

"Why don't you go to sleep, Rin? You haven't been sleeping properly, right?" Gakupo suggested.

"What? Why not?" Len asked.

"Well, that is understandable. There are people Rin would rather not see and yet she will have to," Luka said while ignoring Len. I nodded my head.

"Who? Why are they you keeping you awake?" Len asked.

"Here, you can use me as a pillow," Luka said while shifting so that I could rest on her shoulder. I nodded my head, slowly beginning to drift off. The last thing I saw was Len's face, not one of jealously, like I expected, but one of concern and worry.

* * *

*Time Skip: Three Hours Later*

I heard a soft wheeze, or perhaps a snore, that made me instantly wake up. I found that there was some sort of weight on my head, and I wasn't leaning on Luka. Instead, she was sitting across for me, leaning against Gakupo while busily playing Word's with Friends with him. SeeU was busily typing away on her laptop, which left...

Len.

But, instead of getting angry like I usually would have, I just adjusted myself and fell back asleep.

* * *

*At the Station*

"RIN! RIN, LUKA, GAKUPO! OVER HERE," I heard a voice call out, and I turned to see my Niisan waving around crazily.

"NIISAN!" I screamed before racing over and launching myself into his arms. He laughed returned the hug.

"Good to see ya, squirt," he greeted while ruffling my hair. My brother, Rinto Kagamine, and I had a closer relationship than most siblings, even if we did fight from time to time.

"Rin, don't go running off like that," Luka said with a scowl. I just smiled in response.

"Are mom and dad here?" Rinto shook his head, and I scowled.

"They are making some big, fancy dinner since we have guests. Luka and Gakupo, your families are coming as well."

"Rin? RIN? Is that you?" I recognized that voice to be one of my friends, Aoki Lapis. She was beautiful, with blue hair at the roots that turned purple had the tips of her hair. She had blue eyes and usually wore a headband with a blue crown in her hair.

"AOKI!" I called out before giving the petite girl a hug. I had known her since Pre-School, making us close friends (yet not as close as Luka and I). "Why are you here?"

"CUL is supposed to be coming in today," she responded.

"EH? REALLY?" I screamed out loud. CUL was Aoki's older sister, despite them not looking anything alike, and had been studying at a college for a few years not, coming home only a few times. "You guys must come over for dinner than!" Aoki nodded her head, and then I heard someone awkwardly clear their throat. "Um... well, we need to get going. I will see you tonight, okay?"

"Okay, well let's get going! I'll take luggage as well whoever wants to come with me in the car. Otherwise, you have to walk," Niisan said.

"Well, I'm guessing that I will have to show everyone around. Luka, Gakupo do you want to go with Rinto?" They shook their head, and Rinto sighed and mumbled something like "Leaving me with a bunch of your crap so you can go and explore around... I see how it is..."

"I'll go with you. I'm dead tired," SeeU said. Rinto nodded, and they both got in the car. "Well... bye. See you at home!" Rinto said and drove away.

"WAIT! I wanted to go in the car as well," Len said. "Anyways, how are we going to walk everywhere? Won't that take a very long time?"

"Stupid. We live in a small town, not a city. So, everything is close enough to were we can walk. Rinto only came to get the luggage. So, let's get going," I said with a cheer. Luka and Gakupo ran up front, leave Len and I to lag behind. "Hmm... I'll tell you about everyone we see as we walk."

"Wouldn't that be too many people?"

"You really are an idiot. SMALL town, NOT city. I know everyone here, even if I haven't really been home for the past few years." Len shrugged. "...There is IA, Luka's younger sister... Taito and Kiku, the crazy, violent couple..." I don't think Len believed me until he saw the butcher knife being casually twirled by Kiku, or the scars Taito was covered in. "...Yukari, whose family is neighbors with us..." We went around town, me pointing out random people, Len nodding his head intensely. Luka and Gakupo were long gone.

"...So, that's the end of it," I said as we neared my house. "Now, it's time to meet my family," I said, wincing when I heard how nervous I sounded. Seriously, it's not like I'm dating Len, so I shouldn't be scared of my parents reactions.

We reached the yard of my house, and unlocked the gate, allowing us in. Something- someone- sprinted out, and tackled Len to the ground, and then covered his mouth with their hand. "What are your intentions towards my daughter, you... you... you lowlife!"

Meet my mother, Gumi. She's crazy, weird, and addicted to carrots. She also happens to be super over protective of her children, so she tends not to trust anyone.

"Mmmmm! Mm, mm, mmm," Len said.

"Oh, so you say 'Noooooo! I hate Rin?'" Len nodded his head several times. "Well... that makes everything different," my mother mumbled, and I could see Len's eyes sparkle with hope. "WE MUST EXTERMINATE YOU IMMEDIATELY! YOU MERE EXISTENCE WILL CORRUPT THIS PLANET AND ALL WHO INHABIT IT!"

"MMM?!"

"You ask why... clever. But, YOU ARE OBVIOUSLY RETARDED IF YOU HATE RIN!" The phase 'Hate Rin' seemed to echo across the neighborhood, and then:

"Hate Rin?"

"DID SOMEONE JUST SAY 'HATE RIN'?!"

"What's wrong with that person?"

"They need to be burned at the stake!"

Suddenly my brother came out of nowhere, a baseball bat raised, followed my father and SeeU.

My brother, Rinto Kagamine, is quite overprotective of me, as well as everyone else in this town. My father, Gumiya, is quite strict and scary if he wants to be, yet is also kind and caring. And funny. He's very strange.

"Okay, okay, cut it!" I said loudly before this could somehow progress to a riot. "It goes both ways- we both hate each other. Now, Mom, get off of Len and uncover his mouth so that he can breath, Rinto, put the bat down." They did as I said, and Len got up, really freaked out.

"So it's a love-hate relationship?" My mother asked.

"No, it's just a hate relationship," I responded.

"Wait... THEY ARE IN LOVE?!" Gumiya asked.

"N-no-"

"NO! My little girl, all grown up... where did the days go?!" My father said in a dejected voice.

"Hm... he's kind of weird looking," my mother said. "Like, those freaky blue eyes, the blonde hair... urg," my mother said.** (A/N: No offense if that is your appearance!)**

"HEY! I TAKE OFFENSE TO THAT!" I shouted, and Rinto nodded his head in agreement. "Anyways, family, meet Len Kagamine. Len Kagamine, family," I said.

"U-Um... pleasure to meet you?" Len said in a trembling voice, phrasing it to be more like a question than answer.

"Hey, he's poliet! I like him already! Good choice, Rinny!"

Did I mention that my family is bipolar?

"Hey, let's get him inside and get him drunk with Sake so that he will spill all of his darkest secrets!"

And pretty sadistic.

"HHAHHAHAHA! SOUNDS FUN!"

Not to mention crazy.

I lead Len inside, who was obviously freaked out by my family.

* * *

*Time Skip: At Dinner*

Len's P.O.V

No wonder Rin is so weird: her entire family is crazy, not to mention scary. They had already tried to press me into getting in a drinking contest with Rin's mother, and when I arm wrestled with Rinto, he nearly broke my wrist. Her father kept on coming up, and poking me, and then mumbling something like "Flabby..." or "Hm... he works this area out..."

It scared the shit out of me.

But, yet at the same time, they were pretty cool. There was this undeniable closeness between the four of them, despite their arguments that popped up every three seconds.

Luka, Aoki Lapis, and Gakupo's family eventually joined us in our celebration of madness. It was pretty awesome, yet weird all at the same time. I found myself having tons of fun.

The doorbell rang, and Rin went to go answer it. "P-Piko?" I heard her ask in confusion. "W-What are you doing here?" I got up in time to see a boy tackle Rin with a hug. Some hot prickly feeling went through me...

Wait...

IS THIS JEALOUSY?!

But, that makes no sense. Why would I be jealous of Rin hugging some guy that I had seen for the first time in my life. It's not like I like the guy, or anything.

And, no way in hell I would like Rin.

Yeah, I know that you are wondering about the train, and I have a perfectly reasonable explanation: Luka had to go to the bathroom, so I took her place, and when she got back, she refused to move back to where she was sitting. Me, being the gentleman that I am, decided not to wake Rin up, and eventually fell asleep.

But, it sort of felt nice.

Continuing forward.

"Piko? What are you doing here?" Rin said, and I could tell that she was grinning.

"Ah, can't I say hi to my friend?" I decided that I don't like this 'Piko' guy. He was acting too friendly- I mean, he... his hair was weird. (I totally wasn't going to say 'He was acting too friendly with Rin.' Why would I?)

"Sorry for intruding," I heard a young girl say. I turned to see a girl with red hair and matching red eyes stepping into Rin's already-packed house. I also saw Rin's face fall immediately and then became masked up with a smile.

"Hello, um..." Rin said awkwardly. I'm guessing that she doesn't know this person, whoever she is. Then, why wouldn't she like her?

"The name is Miki, and I'm guessing that you are Rin!" Rin nodded her head wordlessly. "Piko has told me so much about you," she continued cheerfully. Rin turned to Piko, who blushed.

Yeah, I defiantly don't like him.

"M-Miki and I are dating," Piko said.

Well, what do ya know? This kid has really proven himself!

Wait... what? I think that Rin's family's bipolar-ness has spread to me.

Rin looked downcast for a few seconds, and then smiled another fake smile. "Well, welcome in! I feel bad for you Miki: Piko's quite the troublemaker of a boyfriend. I would know," Rin said with yet another fake smile. But, surprisingly, Piko and Miki didn't seem to notice that Rin was faking everything. Weird.

Piko and Miki walked straight past me, and into the dining room. As Rin walked past, I stopped her by grabbing her hand and pulling her back. "You're a terrible actress," I mumbled into her ear before pushing her away. She looked at me with wide eyes for a few seconds, and then went to go join back in the party.

"Hey, everyone," she said cheerfully, "Want more Sake?" A cheer from the adults came down. No one seemed to notice Rin's unhappiness, which seemed to be carefully masked.

"So, Rin," Aoki said slyly. "Oh, and you, Len. Tell us about your relationship."

"Um, what relationship?" I asked blankly. Everyone stopped talking and cheering and stared us in shock (well, everyone except for Luka, Gakupo, and SeeU, who looked mildly worried).

"Aren't you two dating?" She asked in a confused voice.

"No, Aoki. I told you that before, didn't I?" There was a hard edge to Rin's voice, and I could tell that she was upset over something I wasn't getting.

"Oh... well, everyone thought that you were lying because you were embarrassed about it," Aoki said in embarrassment.

"Well, you couldn't have asked?" Rin hissed.

"Is this that big of a deal?" This time it was Luka who spoke.

"No," Rin said in a depressed voice. She then got up and walked to the door of the room. "I'm beat. Night." She went upstairs, leaving everyone, except for me, in complete shock.

"W-What just happened?" Rinto asked.

I sighed, and came forward from were I was leaning on the door. "When you are a celebrity, you have all of these rumors flying around about you, who you are going out with, what you like, and so on." Everyone stared at me like I was some sort of teacher giving them valuable information. "So, she was expecting- hoping, actually- that you wouldn't believe them, and trust her instead. So, she probably somehow feels betrayed." Everyone gaped at me, and I shrugged uncomfortably.

* * *

*Time Skip: At One In the Morning*

I got up from my bed in the guest bedroom, and walked out of the room. I couldn't sleep- never can, really- but I usually have my laptop to distract me. Instead, I had to settle to going outside and trying to think about, I dunno, life.

To my surprise, however, Rin was sitting on the swing in her backyard. Had she fallen asleep here? "Hey, what are you doing up and out?" I asked in a confused voice.

She sniffed. "I couldn't sleep, and I love looking outside at this time of night, in the cold, so I came out here to think." She was right: it was beautiful. They lived right next to a lake, and it was a full moon, so it created this beautiful reflection.

"So, what is your relationship with Piko? Why did you look depressed when you found out that he was dating that girl, Miki." I started gently pushing her back and forth on the swing.

"Ah, well it's stupid, really. I used to date Piko-" A flash of anger surged through me "-And broke up with him when I moved to the big city for my career. I was just taken by surprise that he is dating someone now. I don't know why, but I was somehow expecting that was also single. Don't misunderstand- I no longer have those types of feelings for him. I just felt... lonely."

"It's expected." She looked up at me, surprised, and I smiled back gently at her. The wind picked up, and my hair fell in front of my eyes. "And, I'm guessing that right after that was just killed you." She turned back around, staring at the lake.

"Something like that. So, now I'm feeling pathetic. I mean, I didn't have to overreact like that! I ruined everyone's night just because of my own stupid, selfish reasons."

I considered that, and then said, "Well, it's better that you did that then not say anything at all. They realize that now, and will begin trusting you more."

"I guess so. I just wish that they believed me originally." I pushed her a bit harder.

"Well, that is kind of the path you choose to take. One filled with rumors and such," I said.

"It's damn lonely," she mumbled. I pushed her harder, getting ready. "It's almost like I have no friends, or anything."

I finally hopped up on the back of the swing. Rin let at a little yelp, and I then said, "Well, you have me."

* * *

**End of Chapter 4! (Or, at least I think it's chapter 4) Sorry for a lame and boring chapter: I swear, I will try to make it better. The actual plot starts in the next chapter, at any rate.**

**Anyways, what were your thoughts about this chapter? Please review!**

**Also, question for everyone:**

**What are your favorite Vocaloid couples? I like RinxLen, MikuxKaito, GakupoxLuka, GumiyaxGumi, TedxTed... (the list is long). Please PM or review your answer!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Harro (Hello) everyone! I have super awesome news: I GOT A BETA! (yay!) So, I will probably have so many terrible grammar mistakes (I'm sorry that I am way too lazy to actually read over and edit my chapters). So… YAY! Everyone welcome "I am the HERO AMERICA!" And make sure to check out her fics!**

**Oh, yeah! If you noticed that I said that I liked the couple "TedxTed" in the last chapter, good job! (cause I didn't realize that myself). I meant to say "TedxTeto." (cause TedxTed would be… weird)**

**Disclaimer: Hmm… if Vocaloid was mine… well, let's just say that it wouldn't be good for certain male Vocaloids (think of me like Len's mother, and what she would do to him….) But I not. So Len is safe. For now. (*laughs evilly*)**

* * *

*Len's P.O.V*

Its official: my brain has been fried, and I am turning into a puddle of stress and freaked-outness (and, yes, that is a word. I just invented it).

My thoughts about Rin's family?

They are absolutely crazy.

I am now actually considering to start respecting Rin some for getting out of that madhouse semi-sane. Let's just leave it at this: they are like my mother in all of her crazy glory, except multiply that by three for each person in her family.

Yeah. It was that bad.

It's as if everyone's goal in life is to torture poor Lenny (aka me)! First we have Rin, who attacks me every four seconds, than my mother, who has a son complex, then Rin's family, who enjoy pulling pranks on me. For example, I found about 40 paper cups filled with water on my bed, stapled together, and then heard Rin's father laugh like a maniac while running away. It took me over two hours to try and figure out how to get them all up and off of my bed. Or, like how they somehow moved me so that I was sleeping in the bathtub without me waking up for an hour or two. Did I mention that the bath tub was filled with some _unidentified _substance? And it smelled terrible.

Of course Rin kept on beginning attacked, or attacking herself, even sometimes enlisting my help. It was like a never ending war of playful (yet sometimes dangerous or smelly) pranks. And I was becoming paranoid as well: if I heard a rustle of paper, or perhaps a floorboard creak, then I would immediately turn around with my hands up in this super awesome Lenja (yes, Lenja is a word. I just invented that as well. It's a mix between "Len" and "ninja" and means a pure, awesome ninja. Only one person in this world is a Lenja, and that's me) pose, only to find that no one was there.

Anyways, today was the last day of me hanging out with Rin's family, and I wasn't sure if I was relived or happy. Probably a little bit of both.

Rinto and Gumiya (they told me to call them by their first names) were loading the car while I tried to reassure Gumi that I wouldn't do anything to Rin. "Mom, I'm sure that we will be fine," Rin said, but I could tell that she really wanted to laugh.

"NO! My poor little girl…. Whhhy, Rin? Why are you leaving your mommy? Mommy loves you so much?" Her mother complained like a little child.

"I won't do anything, I promise! I swear," I said frantically while waving my hands back and forth.

"I don't trust you, Kagamine," Gumi said with a growl.

"After we have been together for a week? I am deeply offended," I said in a joking voice, but immediately regretted what I said, fearing for my life.

"Oh, I was talking about Rin, not you, Len! I trust you fully!" Rin made an offended face and I laughed awkwardly.

"RIN, GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE AND HELP US ALREADY," I heard Rinto scream out loud, and Rin ran over.

"Len," I heard Gumi say softly in probably the most serious voice I heard her speak in so far. I nodded my head. "I'm sorry about my family being so…strange."

"No! I'm happy that—" She cut me off by holding her hand up.

"Let me finish. Thank you for being such a good sport, despite what we have done for you. Now, I'm going to ask you a favor: please look after Rin for us. She means best, and her intentions are good, but she tends to say stupid things in bad situations, and sometimes she doesn't realize what she really wants. She's… different, so to speak. And, make sure she takes her medication every day?"

"Medication?" I asked in alarm.

"Erm, it's just a few pills, not too bad. Nothing life threatening, but it can be if she doesn't take them over a period of time," I nodded my head even though I wasn't fully reassured. "Promise to take care of her?"

"Promise."

* * *

*Time Skip: The End of the Drive Up the Mountain*

"Well, here we are," SeeU said while Rin and I gaped at the gigantic, 5 story villa right in front of us.

"Didn't Kiyoteru say that this was one of his _medium _sized villas?" I asked in disbelief.

"It is! Anyways, the top floor is used for parties and such, the fourth for Kiyo's work. So, those two floors are off limits, although you can go up there every once in a while. Just not every day. The third has the bedrooms and some bathrooms. Certain bedrooms are completely off limits, and I will show you which ones. The first floor, consisting of the kitchen, living room, and some others, as well as the second, consisting of an office usable for the two of you and a media, game, and other entertainment rooms are fully available to you. The backyard can be used to your full advantage, including the swimming pool, tennis courts, and mini-golf course. You can also just hang around outside—the weather is beautiful, and it's quite nice," SeeU said without drawing for breath once. She must have amazing lungs.

"There is a mini-golf course?"

"Yup. Also, every week or so I will visit. You only have one neighboring villa, about two miles to the west. There live a group of four friends, who Kiyo asked to check in with you from time to time. You know, to make sure that the two of you don't kill each other."

"That's probably going to happen very soon," Rin mumbled, and SeeU let out a laugh.

"Well, I will show you around some, I guess," SeeU said while unlocking the door and leading us inside.

The inside was awesome: there was a small foyer that soon extended into a big green, black, and white living room. A giant T.V was in that room, as well as a large fish tank and a fireplace. The kitchen was just as magnificent. A grand piano sat to the side of the room. The entire space was open, and had giant windows showcases beautiful views of the mountains outside.

"You know, I think that I could handle living with Rin for two months if I get to stay here," I said to SeeU. She laughed, and continued on giving us an official tour of the house.

"Hmm… I'll leave you to explore the second floor by yourselves," SeeU said while leading us upstairs. The third floor somehow seemed rather creepy to me—there was a long hall of doors with all of them being shut. "You can't choose from the three rooms at the end of the hall. The rest of them are available for your use. I suggest you pick your rooms right now." I raced down the hall, throwing doors open, trying to figure out which one fit me best.

"This one is mine," Rin called out, and I wandered back to where she was. Inside of her selected room was just a queen bed, rug, and desk, all white. A beautiful sakura tree was painted on all three walls (the fourth being a mostly a giant window), and extended onto the floor, bed sheets, and rug.

"Good choice, Rin. I always thought of this room as one of my favorite," SeeU said, as Rin smiled modestly. I eventually choose the room across from Rin's, and then we brought all of our suitcases and crap inside. "Well, this is where I say goodbye," SeeU said.

"Why don't you stay overnight? Or at least eat something," Rin asked.

"I have a load of work to be doing, so I don't have time to spare," SeeU said with an apologetic smile. "Maybe next time. Oh and here are you keys," she said and then handed them to me. Two plain keys were in the palm of my hand, both having a string attached them. "You can wear them around your neck," SeeU explained. "Then you have less of chance losing them." I nodded my head, pulled it around my head, and then tucked into my shirt. "Well, I'll be taking my leave now. Goodbye."

"Goodbye, SeeU! Thanks for everything," Rin said.

"Goodbye! See you SeeU"—see what I did there?—"Next week!" SeeU pulled out of the drive way and drove off after saying her goodbye.

"So," Rin said awkwardly.

"I still don't like you."

"Rude, aren't we?"

"Meh." Rin stormed inside and then slammed the door behind her (which I don't understand what the point of that was). I followed her inside, and saw her staring at the piano. "You play?" I asked Rin, and she nodded her head. "Play something for me?" I offered.

"I'm hungry, so maybe later," Rin said and then walked into the kitchen. The cupboards and fridge were already stocked with food.

"So what are you making for us?" I asked in an innocent tone.

"What do you mean for 'us.' I cook for myself, my family, Luka, and everyone else on this world except for you," Rin said in a flat voice.

"But, Rin… I can't cook," I said softly.

"Well, that's quite a problem. For you. Starve for all I care."

"Don't be like that," I begged. I could not live off of instant ramen and cereal—the only things I can cook—for the next two months!

"Last time I remember, you still don't like me. By the way, the feelings are returned," Rin said while she began chopping up something.

"No! I didn't mean that! I love you, Rin," I said while dramatically grabbing her hand. Her response was her shoving me off, and continuing to cook. "Anyways, only girls can cook."

"What was that?" Rin asked as she put some veggies into a pot. A delicious aroma filled the kitchen, and I began drooling.

"Well, it's a fact of life. Boys are the fighters, and the heroes, girls the damsel in distress, and do all of the cooking and cleaning," I said with a casual air of nonchalance. Suddenly a knife was pointed at my throat.

"You say that again and you will see how well girls can fight you sexist pig," Rin hissed and I stepped back in alarm.

"I-I didn't say that, R-Rinny!"

"I didn't think so," she said, and then used the very same knife to chop up some chicken. Eventually she had her meal made—some delicious looking pasta—and was sitting at the table. I joined her.

"J-Just a bite, Rin," I said like the poor beggar I wasn't

"Nope," and then began shoving food into her mouth. I let out a small whimper. She finished quickly, me watching the entire time, and then she began cleaning up.

"Rin… please?" I asked in a soft voice, but she ignored me and flipped the TV on. "Fine, you flat-chest brat," I said, finally getting angry, and then I stormed upstairs.

* * *

*Time Skip: Around 3 in the morning*

Rin's P.O.V

I let out a yawn and then finally went upstairs after finally forcing myself to get up and stop watching the anime "Pandora Hearts" (which I fell completely in love with). I know that I shouldn't have watched anime so late into the night, but once I start to watch a good anime, I can't stop myself **(A/N: Same, Rin!).**

When I finally reached the third floor (so much work: three flights of stairs!) I noticed that Len's room light was still on, meaning that he was still awake. I felt bad because that meant that he hadn't eaten anything except for the breakfast. I sighed, went back downstairs, and quickly prepared some Oyakodon Chicken with an Egg Bowl, making the serving for two people.

After preparing a tray to carry everything upstairs, I went and knocked on Len's door (or at least attempted to knock with my hands completely full). "What do you want?" Len asked rudely.

"I'm feeding you, so don't be rude to me," I shot back.

"Yes, Master Rin," Len said feebly as I sat down on his bed and began spreading everything out. I looked at his laptop and noticed that he had been playing Minecraft, a game which I love. Len moved his laptop to the side, and then eagerly looked at me as I passed him a plate. He then began shoving food into his mouth like there was no tomorrow. "This is delicious!" He said in surprise.

"What were you expecting?" I said as I began eating in more of a calm mannar. "Now, I will cook both lunch and dinner—" Len let out a cheer before eating some more "—if you make breakfast. And, no, we cannot have cereal every day. I want breakfasts like pancakes, or crepes, or something."

"I can't cook!" He protested.

"I will teach you, but only for a week. After that, you must make sure to wake up before me and begin cooking. After that come and wake me up," I said in the same stern voice.

"But—"

"Do you want to eat?" Len looked at me, than at his food, and then at me again. "Fine. You got yourself a deal."

"You forget one day, you won't eat my cooking for that day. Unless I deem so otherwise." Len nodded his head, and we continued eating in silence.

"You know, usually a girl wouldn't be so calm to enter a boy's room like that, let alone live with them," Len said after a few minutes.

"It's not like we are doing anything," I replied.

"True. As if I would _want _to do something like that with you. You have such a flat chest and—"

"You make one more joke or remark about my chest, and you will not eat my cooking ever again."

"Yes ma'am."

* * *

**Yeah, I know it's a lame chapter. Sue me.**

**Reviews anyone?**


	6. Chapter 6

**ARG! I HAD TO TRY AND WRITE THIS CHAPTER OVER 4 TIMES CAUSE MY FREAKING COMPUTER KEPT ON CRASHING, AND NOT AUTOMATICALLY SAVING MY WORK! AND, WHEN I FINALLY DID MANAGE TO WRITE A CHAPTER, IT WAS UTTER CRAP (reason why it took so long to update). Oh, and I wrote 3 long oneshots (2 Fairy Tail-NaLu- and 1 Vocaloid.) Try them out if ya have nothing to do, and feel like being nice I guess. Well, I guess all that matters is that I have written this chappy, now.**

**Oh, and let me clear this up now: RIN'S CHARACTER COLOR IS YELLOW, AS WELL AS LEN'S! I know a lot of fan's think it's orange, but it's now. Orange is Gumi's color. Also, GREEN IS NOT GUMI'S COLOR; GREEN IS MIKU'S COLOR. I'm saying that cause about, like a kagillion people think that Rin's color is orange, and... yeah. **

**Disclaimer: The things I would do if I owned Vocaloid... the world has never known... Also, I don't own anything else you may recognize in this chapter.**

* * *

Rin's P.O.V

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING, BOY? DOES THAT LOOK EDIBLE TO YOU?!"

"I'M TRYING MY HARDEST! IT'S NOT MY FAULT THAT SOME HAPPENS TO BE A TERRIBLE TEACHER, SO WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO?"

"WELL, YOU ARE A TERRIBLE STUDENT! I MEAN, SERIOUSLY, WHO DOESN'T UNDERSTAND WHAT IT MEANS WHEN A PERSON WANTS THEIR BACON TO BE AL DENTE?"

"NO ONE DOES, YOU BIG HEADED FREAK!"

"YOU TURDCAKE!"

"GAY WHALE!"

"I... I HOPE YOU DIE!"

"I HOPE YOU GO AND STEP ON A LEGO!"

Silence.

I gaped at Len, unable to comprehend that he had actually just said that to me. "You... you actually want me to step on a lego?" I asked in a chocked whisper.

"Sockless, too," Len continued without any hesitation. **(A/N: It realllllly hurts)** I gasped, and then forced myself to sit and calm myself down.

"Yeah, well I hope you- OH MY GOSH, OUR BACON IS BURNING!" Commence two teenagers flipping out, and then one proceeding to burn herself while moving the pan off the stove.

Len is the worst student ever. He doesn't listen to what I say at all- does the complete opposite, in fact- and doesn't seem to understand a single thing that I tell him. And he wonders why I call him stupid. I tried teaching him how to cook a simple breakfast (eggs and bacon), but even that seems too complex for him.

I winced, raced to the sink, and then rinsed my now stinging hand. "Haha... that's what you get," Len said, and I glared at him. After applying the correct salve and bandages, I turned to him and said, "Well, since I burnt myself and stuff, and since it's really bad, not to mention my left, aka dominant hand, it looks like you'll be doing most of the chores for the first couple of days." His jaw dropped.

"W-What?! Chores? I have never done such a... such a_ servant_ like thing in my life," Len said in a terrified voice.

"Why do I feel like this is turning into Ouran?" I mumbled to myself. "Anyways, you need to learn. I will not do all of the chores by myself for the next two months by myself, okay, boy?"

"I hate you."

"Good."

* * *

I think that I just took the longest walk in the history of Rin-walks. It lasted 4 hours just cause I wanted to stay out of the house. Len is seriously THE WORST STUDENT in the entire freaking world, and he pisses me off. Every time I tell him to do something, he does the exact opposite, and he doesn't appear to know what the words 'Pay Attention' mean.

So, as of right now, I was sitting on the ground, leaning against the trunk of a tree, and reading a book while I drank the orange slushie that I had made myself. It felt nice to relax, especially since I would have to be stuck with Len for such a long time.

_"-maroyaka yasai juusu fuwa fuwa yasai juusu ichiban osusume na no wa midori no juusu_

_po-ppi-po-ppi-po-ppo-ppi-pou po-ppi-po-ppi-po-ppo-ppi-pou bejitaburu na po-ppi-po-"_

"Shut up, Miku," I mumbled as I answered my phone. It was Luka.

"CONGRATS, RINKINS," was the first thing I heard when I answered my phone. I pulled the phone away from my ear, wincing in pain.

"The hell, Luka?" I complained. "What are you congratulating me for?"

"Well, I figured that since you and Len have been stuck together for such a long time, that you would be engaged to him by now."

"We've been up here for a day. And, that will never, ever, EVER happen. So stop saying such stupid things."

"Aw, Rinnykins, ya know that it's going to happen. Remember that one time you were singing karaoke, and then you almost kissed?"

"We didn't 'almost kiss.' We were just standing close to be able to share the same breath space."

"Riiiiiight." I heard a shout in the background that sounded something like 'Here are all of the things you requested, Lady Luka. Any more you wish?' "Oh, I got to go, Rin. That's Gakupo... seems like he got everything that I wanted. See ya in a couple of months."

"Okay, see ya. Oh, and Luka?"

"Hm?"

"Don't overwork Gakupo. Remember, he is your boyfriend, not your manservant."

"There's a difference?"

* * *

When I got home that day, I was meet at the door my a fist.

"OW! OW, OW, OW! LEN, WHY THE HELL DID YOU PUNCH ME?" I screamed as reflex tears streamed out of my eyes.

"Well, sorry, BUT YOU NEVER BOTHERED TO MENTION WHERE YOU WERE GOING!"

"So?" I asked while carefully checking to see if my nose was broken. Everything was fine, it just hurt a lot.

"So, I was panicking for the last couple of hours, wondering where you were. Do you have any idea how worried I was?" Len asked, an annoyed expression on his face. I soften a bit, a tiny bit touched by his concern.

"Thanks, but I'm fine. Or, at least I was, until you punched me in the face," I said, yet I was smiling.

"Sorry about that," Len said, and then mumbled something so quietly I couldn't hear him.

"Pardon?" I asked.

"I said, sorry for this morning. For, you know, not listening, and then laughing when you got hurt. I didn't actually mean that," Len said while looking at everything except for me. "I'll do the chores for the next couple of days, I guess. I should learn sometime, and I guess now is a better time as every. I also made dinner. It's just Ramen Noodles with some vegetables thrown in."

"T-Thanks, Len. It's fine, we can live off of that for tonight." He lead me into the kitchen, where two bowls were sitting on the counter. We sat down to the table to eat. I struggled to eat, since I had burnt my left hand (and am left-handed). I kept on dropping my chopsticks over and over again.

"Just use a fork," Len said while observing me in semi-amusement, a smirk playing on his lips.

"I would, but Kiyo doesn't seem to have any in this house."

"What? Really? I would have expected Kiyoteru to have some since he has a young kid." A lot of households in Japan don't have an forks, unless they have young children, since young children find chopsticks hard to use.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I guess Yuki is a fast learner. There's nothing else to it. Anyways, I guess I'll ju-"

"Say 'Ahhhhh'," Len said, while holding his chopsticks into the air.

"Excuse?" I asked, one eyebrow raised.

"I said, say 'Ah.' I'll feed you."

"Oh."

"Hurry up. My arm's getting tired." I opened my mouth, and willed myself as hard as I could to not blush or think about indirect kisses. I mean, this is Len. I don't like him, not one bit.

"It's good," I mumbled to myself.

"Really?" Len asked as he gave himself another mouthful. I nodded my head, and he feed me once again.

Don't blush, don't blush.

Another indirect kiss.

Don't be one of those pathetic girls from a Shojo Manga.

We finished the meal (me barely breathing, trying so hard not to blush). "Rin, are you okay?" I nodded my head. "If ya say so. Anyways let's move to the couch, and, I dunno, watch some anime." And, so we did. I flipped on the T.V, happy to see that the movie 'Spirited Away' was rerunning again.

"Yes!" I cheered. "I love this movie so muuuuch! I think I've seen it over a billion times."

"Really?" Len asked as he made himself comfortable, aka giving Rin a panic attack by resting his head onto my lap. "Tired," he said. "I made dinner, so let me sit here."

"Fine. But why were you so surprised that I love this movie? I'm pretty sure everyone does. Please don't tell me you don't. If you do, there is no hope for our relationship."

"Relationship?"

"Hurry up and explain, shota boy."

"Fine, fine. It's just that I've never seen it before, so I-"

"WHAT?!" My mouth was down to the ground, and if Len's head hadn't been in my lap, I would have jumped into the air. Well, I still can, but then Len's head would hit the coffee table, and I would get in trouble.

I don't like getting in trouble.

"My dad doesn't approve of animation."

"What about anime?"

"I don't... really watch anime."

This is unacceptable.

"BOY, WE ARE GOING TO WATCH ALL OF MY FAVORITES AND MORE DURING OUR MONTHS HERE, OKAY?! I DON'T GIVE A SHIT TO WHAT YOUR FATHER SAYS, BUT ANY SANE PERSON CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT ANIME!"

"But all the insane people watch anime."

"EXACTLY!" Len said something like 'That didn't make sense,' but I ignored him. "Anyways, we are going to start tonight. I guess since Spirited Away is on, we can watch that first. You sure you haven't seen any Miyazaki films?"

"Name a few."

"Howl's Moving Castle."

"Nope."

"Princess Mononoke?"

"Princess Mono-who-k?"

"My Neighbor Totoro? Come on, everyone's seen Totoro."

"Everyone except for me."

"The Girl Who Jumped Through Time."

"Rin just shut up and let me watch the movie." I did, allowing him to be wrapped up into the magical world of Spirited Away. As we watched, I brushed his hair with my fingers, admiring the silkiness of his golden strands. After Spritied Away finished, I popped in Howl's Moving Castle. And then My Neighbor Totoro, and so on.

When we finally finished watching, we both stumbled upstairs. It was around six in the morning, so we both crashed.

* * *

"I don't know why you make such a big deal out of cooking," a voice said, but I ignored it. I was having such a wonderful dream-

_There was this party with all of the characters from Miyazaki's films. I danced with the Radish Spirit from Spirited Away, and then Pazu, from the Castle In the Sky, and so on. The dance floor had suddenly cleared, and then I saw a man, not much taller than me, step forward._

_His golden-blonde hair was as spiky as ever, and pulled back into a ponytail. Even though he wore a beautiful gold-and-black masquerade like mask, I could still see a pair of azure eyes behind it, a mischievous glint in them, and also some sort of... want, I guess you could say. But, that wasn't possible because he was staring straight at me. He was wearing something like Len's Servant of Evil costume, except not as servant-y. I was back into my Daughter of Evil dress._

_The man stepped forward, and the song "Merry-Go-Round-of-Life" began playing, from Miyazaki's Howl's Moving Castle Soundtrack. The music started off slow, and he spun me as we danced closely together, a mix between a slow dance and a waltz. "Why hello, my lady," he said kindly. "Are you having a good time?"_

_"Yes," I had said, breathlessly, and then added on silently to the end of my thoughts, 'Especially since you are here.' "Are you enjoying yourself as well?"_

_"Quite so," he said with a charming smile. "You look quite stunning tonight."_

_"Thank you." We danced some more in silence, until he broke into it. _

_"The music is about to speed up. Just would like to warn you." There was slight pause in the music, and then it speed up dramatically. I liked it more like this- we moved around the room swiftly, almost crashing into Chihiro and Kohaku, who were wrapped up into their own world as were we. _

Len's voice cut into my dream once again. "Oh, Rin. Wait up."

_"I guess that is the call for my leave," the man said, his mouth turned down._

_"Will I see you again?" I asked quietly. It wasn't like I had fallen in love with him, or something (THIS ISN'T A SHOJO!); I was just curious._

_"Of course. I'll see you in your dreams. And, when you wake up, I'll be right next to you."_

I sighed, and opened my eyes to see that I was facing the wall. As Len gibbered on about who-knows-what, I thought about my fantasy from last night.

It had been such a wonderful dream. Being in a world of Miyazaki. Dancing with a mysterious (yet beautiful) man.

"Rin, are you even listening?" Len asked, and I sighed and turned to face him.

Exact same shade of Azure.

Exactly two centimeters away.

I let out a shriek, and pulled my head back as quickly as possible. "What are you doing?" I hissed.

"I got tired of attempting to wake you up. So, I laid down on the bed next to you. Anyways, I tried making breakfast- it wasn't that hard, when I looked up a recipe. You make everything so complicated, Rin." I sighed, and took out my yellow notebook. "What are you doing?" Len asked, generally curious.

"Writing. I just had the best dream of my life." It started something like this:

_Azure is such a beautiful color, nay?_

* * *

**Lame ending, but I felt like ending it there, so I did. Go being lazy, and it being late at night (well, not that late, but let's pretend so that I can have an excuse). **

**I went all Miyazaki crazy cause I had a dream somewhat similar to this. It was pretty awesome. When I woke up, I was practically crying because I was so happy to have such a dream, sad that it had to end. I thought it would be pretty cool to write, and I did, and then I thought that it would be cool to include it into a fanficition. So I did. Explanation done.**

**OH! I HAVE A QUESTION FOR EVERYONE: What is your favorite version of the song "Magnet"? (like, the original, Mika/Luka, or Miku/Kaito, Len/Rin, Neru/Len, and so on). I'm taking this as a poll, results next chapter. I was just generally curious. Mine is Gakupo/Luka, personally. Please review your answer.**

**Oh, and review in general. Pretty please?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Edit: Sorry for the reposting. Fanfiction keeps on deleting my chapters off! (well, either that, or someone is hacking into my account or something) So, please forgive me.**

**I think I'm sick .-.**

**Oh! Rin/Len Magnet won by a landslide! I probably shouldn't have asked that on a Rin/Len fiction... maybe I should make it a poll on my page? (but I like the poll I have up right now... which you should vote on!)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid**

* * *

"It's reading day," I said while dropping a stack of books onto Len's head.

"What the hell was that for, ya old hag?"

"Old? OLD? WE ARE THE SAME AGE, YOU LITTLE... UH, YOU LITTLE BANANA BREAD HEAD."

Banana bread head.

You just gotta love fighting like you're four.

"Anyways, today you will be reading manga. Tomorrow, you can pick out what we are doing. Deal?"

"Whatever," Len said while picking one up. "What are you doing today?"

"I'm reading this," I said while holding up the old, aged book that his mother had given to me. "I'm curious about the storyline, and your mother let me borrow this."

"Wow! It's so big," Len said in amazement. I shrugged.

"It's only around one thousand pages no biggie," I said, and Len gaped at me. I rolled my eyes. "Okay, you are going to start off with the manga of your choice," I said while gesturing towards the humongous pile right next to him. It took me over 5 years to get it that big, which was over about 250 mangas, all read about a billion times.

I expected Len to take something cool, like 'Corpse Party: Blood Covered,' or 'Beelzebub,' but instead he opted for 'Skip Beat.'

"Boy, that's a Shojo Manga," I said, and he gave me a confused look. "Shojo's are girl's manga. Shounen's are guys manga."

"But this looks the most interesting."

"...I always knew you were a girl," I mumbled, and than began reading my book.

_"Oh ho ho ho! Now, bow before me!"_

_"For you I would turn evil."_

Were the words on the page were authors usually put their acknowledgements. I flipped to the first page, and began reading.

_A pair of twins, separated at birth. One, corrupted by her parents, Queen Anne _(Sweet Ann)_ and King Arth the I _(Big Al) _influence along with power and money. Another turned gentle due to the influence of his adopted parent and sister, Leonhart Avadonia _(Leon)_ and Germaine Avadonia _(Meiko)_  
_

Okay, interesting enough. I eventually got completely swept up into the story, and began ignoring Len's roars of laughter and his shocked gasps.

_Although just a chambermaid to the princess, Allen Avadonie (Len) still cared deeply about Rilianne Lucifen d'Autriche (Rin). Only Allen knew the secret of the two of them; that they had been separated at birth, due to selfish reasons by the people older than them. Rilianne had no idea of it, since Allen never told her. He feared that jealousy and mistrust would taint their relationship if he dared suggested it, and wished for nothing of the sort to happen._

_Rilianne took the throne at an early age. Her parents died of poison, much to the countries relief; they had had too much of being ruled my evil tyrants. They hoped that Rilianne would be better- that her youth would help make her innocent, that she would have a clear head on the throne. They only wished to have a good period with their young queen. _

_Their wish would never be granted. _

_Rilianne's entire time as queen, or princess, as she preferred, would be guided by corruption, her only thoughts were greedy and self gain. _

_It wasn't entirely Rilianne's fault, however. The kingdom, queendom, now, was completely falling apart from the time of her parents rule. She had the hardest job in the entire queendom, her only guides of how to job being her parents. Taking that stress at such a young age had lead her to crack._

_The queendom remained under a tyrant once again._

"Rin, someone's at the door," Len said.

"Shut up," I said, and continued reading.

_Their first meeting, not including their birth, was... different. _

_It was late in Castle of Yellow, and Rilianne finally finished punishing the stupid Germaine Avadonia, the fool who kept on trying to push rebellions. Instead of killing her, she just publicly embarrassed her, and then tortured her, as an example of what would happen if you didn't listen to her._

_"Your Majesty, you dropped this," a person behind her said. She spun on her heels, wondering who dared to speak her in such a frank way, and stopped dead. _

_And, although she had no idea that they were related in anyway, she ran, with all of her might, and threw herself into his arms. _

"Rin, WE HAVE GUESTS," Len screamed, and I jumped four feet into the air.

"Pardon me?" I asked annoyed. I was completely interested in the story already, and really didn't want to be disturbed right now. I looked up, about to smack Len, when I noticed three people standing right next to him.

A woman with gold hair, that reached down to her ankles, with matching gold eyes, was busy texting away on her phone, a small smirk on her face. A man with red hair, red eyes, red scarf, and black and red outfit stood right next to her, staring off into the distance. Finally, a man with red eyes and silver hair had his arm wrapped around the girl, and he was actually looking at us.

"Um, hello," I said awkwardly. I cannot believe I just acted like that in front of random strangers.

Great way to fail first impressions: act like Rin.

I quickly got up, and offered my hand up to the person closest to me, who happened to be the blonde headed girl. "Hello, my name is Rin Kagamine," I introduced.

"I know who you are." Of course she does. "But anyways, my name is Neru Akita," Neru said while shaking my hand, finally putting her phone away.

"My name is Dell Honne, and this is Akaito Shion. Please ignore how distant he's being. We've all suffered a huge loss right now," Dell said gravely, and Neru looked away, her face grim.

"What happ- OW!" Len began asking before I stomped on his foot and glared meaningfully at him. He gave me a confused look and I rolled my eyes. Typical, stupid Len.

"We're here because we are your neighbors for the next couple of months," Dell explained.

"Well, you can have dinner with us, I guess," I said, but he shook his head.

"We only came to say hello and goodbye, and give you some dinner," Dell said while gesturing to the pot Neru was holding.

"Goodbye?"

"I'm afraid that we are moving out of this house on the mountains," Neru explained, her face sad and sober. "After what happened, and the things that have been going on..." She began shaking, much to my surprise. Dell's grip tightened tightened around Neru so tightly that his knuckles turned white.

"I can barely sleep at night," Neru said, her voice dropping to a whisper. "I can't think of any reason why she would... now she's back..."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Len said, and I stomped on his foot again.

"Way to be an inconsiderate jerk," I mumbled so that only Len could hear.

"It happened about two weeks ago," Neru said, her voice quite and uneven. "My best friend- Dell's twin and Akaito's girlfriend- suddenly committed suicide. I don't know why. She had been depressed in high school, yes, but after meeting Akaito, talking somethings out with some people, and so on, she got better. We have no idea w-why she s-suddenly did this..." Neru trailed off as she began sniffing more and more, obviously unable to continue any longer.

"And lately, in the summer house we all bought together, the strangest things have been happening. Little things, but they still aren't explainable, things like objects suddenly moving around, or me shoving into Akaito, and no one is pushing me. The final straw was when we saw a dark figure in the hallway near the room where Haku... k-ki... passed away," Dell said quietly.

"Anyways, we better get moving. The movers are coming today. You can return the pot in the evening," Neru said. After saying how sorry we were for their loss, Len and I waved goodbye at the door. As soon as it was shut, we both turned to one another.

"T-That's not s-scary," Len said, trying to smile.

"W-What's scary? T-The f-fact that w-we have to live n-next to a haunted h-house for two months?" I said, shivering.

"L-Let's just go back to reading. Natsume just said something like a confession, and I need to see what's going to happen," Len said, snapping back to his normal self.

"More Shojo Manga?"

"Gakune Alice? Nah, it's too badass for that."

"The character's are like four." Len shrugged, and we both sat on our respective spots on the couch.

* * *

Story of Evil was amazing for sure. I loved how Allen was so loyal to Rilianne, despite how cruel she was, and how he understood that wasn't completely evil; that she still had those sparks of innocence and curiosity that he had seen when they were children.

_"Listen to me, Your Majesty," Allen said, holding her two shoulders. "You must leave now."_

_"What? Because of that silly revolt?"_

_"It's not a revolt."_

_Her face turned pale, as the truth finally dawned._

_"It's a rebellion."_

_"N-No," she whispered._

_"A rebellion, turned into massacre." For a second, Rilianne's face flashed hope. "A massacre of the few people who were loyal to you, and ones who refused to take sides. We lost. You must escape," Allen said gently, yet firmly. She collapsed into his arms, her tiny figure shaking. _

_"W-What? Then this is my fault. What have I done? I endangered your life, Allen."_

_"My safety is not of your concern, Your Majesty."_

_"That's were you are wrong. Your safety is my only real concern."_

_"You must escape."_

_"_We_ must escape." Allen shook his head, a sad look on his face._

_"Rilianne," Allen said. That was the second time Rilianne had ever heard Allen call her by her real name, not as 'Your Majesty.' "Listen to me. Their bloodlust is too strong if both of us escape. One must stay behind, Your Majesty."_

_"What could you do?"_

_"Take your place."_

_"Wha-" Before Rilianne could finish whatever she was going to say, Allen took her arm, and lead her to the small tunnel in her room, the one only the royal family should know about. "Strip," Allen instructed "I'll do the same, just don't look in this direction, and I won't look in yours." They switched clothing. Allen took the long, black ribbon out of Rilianne's hair, pulled his hair up, and tied it around his own. It was now impossible to tell that they had switched places. _

_"Listen, Rilianne," he said, using her real name once again. "We will meet again. Not in this life, nor this world. But, maybe in the next, maybe as twins, maybe as something more," Allen said, a soft smile, one that he reserved for her and her alone, on his face._

_"Twins?" Rilianne asked. The truth struck her. "No," she said, her voice barely a whisper. _

_"Yes," Len said sadly. "It's a pleasure to meet you again, Rilianne." Suddenly their were bangs on the door, which only held due to the the things that blocked it. "Listen, you must leave, now."_

_"Take this," Rilianne said while giving him her golden-rose choker. "Please." He nodded, and then pulled out a small, gold pocketwatch, a gold flower engraved on it. _

_"This can be yours, then." Then banging grew louder, along with violent thumps against the door. The rebels would be in a couple of minutes, at best. "Rilianne, remember this, remember me. Do not feel guilt, but do not forget either. Whatever I have done, it has always been for you." He pushed into into the cramped tunnel._

_"I love you," he said, closing the door of the well disguised tunnel as the door of the room flew open. He forced himself to engrave Rilianne's desperate look into his head; it would probably be the last he would ever see her. _

_ "Rilianne Lucifen d'Autriche," Germaine, Allen's own adopted sister, said, not able to tell the difference herself. She had been the lead of the rebellion, made sense for her to be the one here. _

_"Yes," Allen said with a Rilianne like giggle, hiding his face behind her black and gold fan. _

_"You will be facing your death, now," Germaine said, a cold, hard look on her face._

_"Of course. Take me away."_

* * *

"Rin, we need to go and return this to Neru and them. They should be leaving about now," Len said while holding up the pot. I looked at him, my face twisting into one of desperation. "Do I have to go? I really want to finish this."

"Too bad. No way in hell I'm going to a h-haunted house alone. I'll feel safer with someone else, even if it is you," Len said. I rolled my eyes, carefully marked my place in my book, grabbed my coat, and followed Len outside.

We walked in silence, trying to stay as quite as possible to make sure that nothing would sneak up on us. Suddenly Len looked back as fast as he could. "What?" I asked nervously.

"Nothing. I just thought I heard something." I shivered, and we continued walking.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a figure. I was unable to see the entire thing, since it was in the shadows, but it looked like it was swinging around... a butcher knife?

Forcing myself not to scream or hyperventilate, I tackled Len so that we both landed behind the bushes. I landed on top of Len, so he cushioned my fall, thank god. Wouldn't want to hurt my beautiful face! "RIN, WH-" I silenced Len by putting my hand on his mouth and then putting a finger up to my mouth. I then gestured him to look up, and he did so.

We looked up to see...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Nothing.

There was no one there. I let out a sigh of relief as someone behind us said, "Hello children."

"Oh, hey," Len said without looking at whoever it was, his eyes (as well as mine) trained on the scenery in front of us.

It then clicked.

Len and I, at the exact same moment, turned out heads, only to see a woman covered in bloody bandages right above us, a bloody butcher knife raised in the air.

"OH MY GOSH! OH MY... LEN, IT'S GOING TO KILL US," I said while grabbing onto the small boy. He did the same.

"RIN! I HAVE SOMETHING TO SAY TO YOU!"

"YOU BETTER DARE NOT CONFESS YOUR UNDYING LOVE TO ME!"

"EW! WHY WOULD I DO THAT?"

"ARE WE ARGUING RIGHT BEFORE WE ARE GOING TO DIE?"

"YES!"

"WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY, DAMNIT? AND WHY HASN'T SHE SWUNG YET?"

"I DON'T KNOW! ANYWAYS, I'VE ALWAYS WANTED TO HEAR YOU PLAY PIANO OR SING ONCE AGAIN!"

"OH! Aw, really?" I asked, temporarily forgetting about the the crazy killer right in front of us. I turned to face Len, a small grin on my face.

"Y-Yes," Len said shyly.

"Well, your voice isn't that bad," I said, smiling softly.

"EHEM!" The butcher-lady said.

"OH! Sorry, lady! You can go BACK TO KILLING US!" I screamed.

"Well, now there's no point," the lady said, lowering her knife. "You're no longer scared, so what's the fun in that?"

"Pardon?"

Suddenly Neru, Dell, and Akaito were right next to us. "It was fun until you guys started going all mushy on us," Akaito said with a frown. He went over to the crazy-killer lady and wrapped his arm around her.

"I don't follow..."

"Rin, Len, meet Haku Shion," Akaito said as the lady ripped away her bandages. Underneath lay a pretty lady, also with striking red eyes. She looked a lot like Dell, which made sense, since they were twins.

"We wanted to mess with you guys, so we came up with this plot," Neru said while texting away on her phone.

"So, you aren't dead?" Len asked while pointing his finger to Haku. She shook her head.

"No, I'm in one piece, and am extremely happy with my honey-boo-boo here," Haku said while snuggling into Akaito. All of us snickered, except for Haku and Akaito.

"Well, that was mean. I think I just shit in my pants," I said.

"Oh a brighter note, you two said something that you wouldn't have said under normal circumstances! See, we helped progress our relationship," Dell said, Neru nodding her head in agreement. I blushed when I realized what Len and I had both said to each other.

"Let's never mention this," I mumbled to Len.

"Agreed."

* * *

The rest of the night was rather enjoyable. We spent the time with Haku and the others (who weren't actually moving out), who were surprisingly good company, despite them being way older than us). Their story went something like this: Neru was Haku's best friend, and eventually hooked up with Dell. Akaito was always Haku's friend, and they got together in high school. Haku and Dell's parents didn't approve of either relationship, so they traveled the world after graduating from college. Eventually they retired to their house in the mountains.

Haku was funny: she would always make fun of Akaito, and he took her perfectly well. Neru was glued to her phone, much to Dell's displeasure. Dell kept on trying to smoke, but Haku swatted the cigarettes away until she was too drunk (she was the only one drinking) to do anything about it. Eventually they left, late at night, and I climbed into bed, too exhausted to fight with Len. I slumbered off into sleep, allowing my 'Story of Evil' dreams to take over.

_I gathered my black and gold dress in my hand, and began running away from the dancing hall, laughter echoing in the silent hallway. Suddenly he appeared in front of me. I was unable to stop, so I crashed into him. Instead of falling onto the ground, however, he caught me, and then spun a little bit to regain his balance._

_Even though we were in a different place, a different, he was the same person from my other dream. His hair was a little darker, his features a little sharper, but his eyes were still that same shade of azure. _

_"Your Majesty?" He asked, obviously confused. "Why are you running away from the dance for your coronation?"_

_"I can't take it, Allen! It's been one night and I'm already panicking. I don't want to be Queen! I'm 12! I want to run out in the woods, discover the world, do anything but this," I said, my tears falling out hotly. _

_"Your Majesty," Allen said softly, and then he picked me up. He carried me to the garden on the roof, and we sat down on a bench, me crying into his shirt as he held me. "If you don't want to be Queen, be Princess," Len said. "At least until your naming age."_

_"What?"_

_"Forget about the kingdom. Pardon, queendom," Allen said. "All the matters is your happiness."_

_"No, Allen. It doesn't work like that," I said while shaking my head. "I can't do that." _

_"Of course you can't." I looked at him in surprise. "At least, your not supposed to, Your Majesty. But, just do whatever you want to make yourself happy. I'll... I'll take care of the rest." Even though both of us knew that he wouldn't be able to do a thing, I nodded my head. _

_"Why, Allen?" I asked as he held me. _

_"Why what?"_

_"Why are you so kind to me? Why treat me so well?"_

_"Why? I don't know. But remember this," Allen said, pulling me back so that I could look into his eyes. "Rilianne," Allen continued, using my real name for the first time... ever. "For you, I would turn evil."_

"LUKA LUKA NIGHT FEVER! hajikeru RIZUMU ni awasete iya na koto nani mo kamo zenbu wasurete"

I screamed as my phone continued ringing. Finally answering, I yelled, "DAMNIT LUKA, IT'S 3:48 IN THE MORNING!"

"I know, I know. Except, something major happened, so I needed to call you!"

"What? What happens at 4 in the morning?"

"Oh, it didn't happen right now. It happened at about... noon? But I figured that I shouldn't disturb you, so I didn't call until now," Luka said with airhead-cheerfulness.

"So you thought it would be better to DISTURB ME WHILE I'M SLEEPING?!"

"Yup! Anyways, check your email."

"Email? I don't have an email."

"Oh, I made one for you! It's 'rinloveslen thisdoesn' !' The password is 'LOVE!'" I face palmed, and then logged in. There in the inbox was about 40 kagillion emails waiting from me, all from 'lugaku thisdoesn' '. I clicked on the first one, that said something that I couldn't read.

"I can't read this," I complained.

"Oh, just go and click on the recording." I clicked on it, and a song began playing. Gakupo sung-

Wait.

GAKUPO WAS SINGING?!

"WHAT THE HELL?" I screamed into my phone.

"I KNOW, RIGHT? Anyways, so we were at this celebration for who knows what, and suddenly Gakupo begins singing a song called 'Kiss Me,' right? And, he's totally singing to me, cause he's staring at me, and no one else, and then suddenly, before I know it, the crowd pushes me onto the stage!"

Suddenly I heard a soft voice singing back.

"THAT'S YOU!" I shrieked.

"YES, IT IS! DOESN'T IT SOUND SEXY?! Like the entire song, not just me. Although, I am pretty sexy."

"Um, yeah," I said, blushing at my friends language use. I'm what some people might call a 'Total Prude.'

"Anyways, here is the update on couples. Gakupo and I used to be the 'Tsundere Couple', but I decided to change it to the 'Sexy Couple' after we sang this song together. We've been singing alot of songs lately, so that's how it is. Now, guess who the new 'Tsundere Couple' is!"

"Piko and Miki?"

"They're the 'Kawaii Couple.'"

"Kiku and Taito?"

"'Cray-Cray Yandere Couple.'"

"Um, I give up."

"YOU AND LENNYKINS, OF COURSE!"

"WHAT?!"

"BYE!" She hung up on me just as Len entered my room. His hair was everywhere, his eyes with bags underneath them. He looked pissed.

"Do me a favor," he said calmly. "AND SHUT UP! I'M TRYING TO SLEEP!" With that he left the room, slamming the door behind him.

* * *

**My god, Story of Evil is impossible to write. Not only is it just hard to write in little bits, but I can't make it RinxLen, which I'm used to. I kept on having to go back and erase things cause then it would be twinest, and that's not how it's in the song, and I know some readers don't like twinest (even though I don't care; in fact I'm considering writing one :/)**

**Oh, for the Story of Evil stuff, sorry if it doesn't match your interpretation of the story, nor the version on Wiki (or were ever you read it). I did go on wiki, for some of the names, but I didn't follow that; I did what I liked (besides the pairings, which I couldn't change, including MikuxHaku, and so on) Sorry if you didn't. Although, if you did like my version, all's good.**

*****Okay, everyone! Question: Do you want me to continue with Rin's dreams? I have lots of ideas, for various songs, but if people don't like it, I won't continue (with the dreams. I'll continue with the story, of course). Please review/PM your answer! Please!**

**Long author's note! But, whatevers, I guess. You know how it goes, now: REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**GAH! I DID NOT REALIZE THIS, BUT I'M ALMOST TO 100 REVIEWS! (at 83; Wanna see if I can get to 100 with this chapter, but I doubt it .) THANKS TO ALL OF MY REVIEWERS! (Epecially MizuneMinamiki, AdorableReader, Lizzie-Rivers, , and Lennylovesrinny02, who all continuously review, for just about every chapter. Love y'all!)**

**I was given the go-ahead to continue the dreams, so I shall. If you don't like them... sorry...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid or anything else that you might recognize. **

* * *

"What are you doing in here?" I asked Len as he walked into my room. I carefully marked my place in the Story of Evil book (even though I had finished the twins story, the book still contained short stories about all the other characters and what happens to them).

"By 'here' do you mean your room, or do you mean what we are doing on this vast planet humans call Earth? Because, truthfully, I am not entirely sure what humans on this planet exactly _for_. It seems like we are here to accomplish or do something, but I have yet to figure out what. However, I think-"

"SHUT UP," I screamed, and Len looked at me with a fake-hurt expression. "God dangit, Len. I just meant what you're doing in my room."

"Oh, okay. Well, you said that I could choose what we are going to do today, so I am. And that means that we are going outside."

"Outside?"

"Yup. There are apparently lots of things to do out in the back, and we've been here for, like, 3 days-"

"That's it?" I asked with a groan, but Len ignored me.

"-So I think we should figure out what's out there. I saw a pool and some other things, so I was thinking that we could go for a walk, and then go swimming," Len explained, and I nodded my head. "Oh, and I forgot to mention one other thing."

"Which is?"

"Since you said that we would do _anything_ that I wanted, you are now my slave for today."

* * *

"Hurry up, slave! I've been waiting for, like, two WHOLE minutes," Len screamed as I struggled with the heavy basket that contained our lunches in it.

"Wait for a few seconds, Shota boy."

"You mean 'Master.' And, speak to me with more respect," Len said, a clear smirk playing on his lips.

"Please wait for me,_ Master_," I said through gritted teeth, while mumbling some rather... bad curse words under my breath. "Although, _Master_ should be more considerate because he packed it with who knows what." Seriously, the freaking basket probably weighed more than me!

"Are you back-sassing me?"

"No, Master," I said as I finally caught up to him. Len sighed to himself. "As fun as this is, I wish that you were Misaki, from Kaichou Wa Maid-Sama. That's where I got this idea in the first place. But, no. I'm stuck with Rin. And, she isn't even wearing a maid costume! I must tell my mother to make one..." Len rambled under his breath. And he complains that his mother is too obsessed with cosplay when he is himself!

"Anyway's, we're here," Len said. We stopped right next to a small river, which trees and berry-bushes surrounding it. It was a nice scene, I thought to myself. "Open up the basket, and set the blanket up," Len said. I opened the basket-

Only to have my mouth drop to the ground.

Bananas.

Freaking Bananas.

HE FILLED THE BASKET UP WITH BANANAS WHEN I WASN'T LOOKING! HE TOOK OUT THE ORANGES, AND PUT IN BANANAS! NO WONDER THE BASKET WAS SO HEAVY!

"Is there anything wrong?" Len asked, but I could tell that he was mocking me.

Calm down, Rin. If you kill him, you will end up in prison. I'm pretty sure that prison doesn't give you oranges. If you don't want to separate yourself from your oranges, then you will not murder Len. Simple, right?

Well, it wasn't that easy.

"Nothing's wrong at all, _Master_," I said with a fake smile. I took a deep breath, and allowed my acting skills to kick in. Two could play at this game. "Well, you should sit down, Master," I said with a soft smile, which was totally fake. "You wouldn't want to make your legs tired, would you? Let's sit down, Master."

"Rin, are you okay?" Len asked, obviously not expecting this.

"Of course I am, Master." I'm actually pretty terrible right now; I don't like being this nice to Len. "Anyways, sit." He did so. I opened the basket, and then took out a sandwich. "Say 'Ahh,' Master," I said, my smile cold. Before Len could do so, I shoved the sandwich into his mouth, causing him to bite off too much. "Oh, are you okay, Master?" I asked as Len began chocking.

Once he finally stopped, he said, "No, I-" I cut him off but shoving a water bottle into his mouth.

"Perhaps you should drink some more water, Master," I said, and then began coughing.

"YOU SADISTIC FREAK," Len screamed at me once he finally finished.

"Really, Master?" I asked. Even though I had a sweet smile on my face, a killer aura swirled all around me, deadly and dangerous.

"Let's... let's just have lunch, Rin. And, if you stop trying to kill me, you can also stop calling me 'Master.'"

"Good job, shota boy," I said as I unwrapped the cling off of my tuna sandwich. He glared at me, but neither of us picked a fight. Instead we enjoyed the good weather and relaxing scene in front of us. When I finally finished, I stretched purposlying whacking Len in the face as I did so.

"Fine then," Len said as he began taking his bananas out. "If you hate me so much"-Why does he sound almost... hurt?- "Then I guess that I won't give you the orange I brought for you."

"You brought one for me?" I asked, wanting to eat one so badly.

"Yup."

"May I please have it?"

"Well, I dunno."

"Pretty please Len?" I leaned closer to him. "Please, please, please?"

"Well, why should I? You already tried to kill me."

"Well, I'm your motherfu-"

"Language."

I tried again. "Well, I'm your slave, so pay me in oranges instead of money."

"Slave, not servant. You aren't paid." I sighed, and looked the other way. "This is impossible," I mumbled under my breath. Len sighed, and handed me the fruit. "You better as hell not complain for the rest of the day."

"THANK YOU, LEN! THANK YOU, THANK YOU!" I began unpeeling my fruit, and then quickly bit into it. "Ah, I love you, Len," I said, my eyes closed.

"Um, what?" My eyes flew open when I realized how that sounded.

"Um, not like that. Like, I love you for giving me the fruit. I'm not attracted to you," I said, ignoring the voice inside of me that said, _"What about karaoke When you almost kissed? What about your dreams? What about the way your heart beats faster when you're with him? The way your legs shake?"_

It's a stupid voice. I ignore it for the most part.

"I don't understand how you aren't," Len said, and I rolled my eyes.

"You give your charm too much credit." Len sighed, and then rested his head on my lap. "What are you doing?" I asked, although I didn't mind. This gave me a chance to play with his silky hair. His beautiful, golden, silky hair.

"I like sitting like this, okay?" Len said as I took his hair out of it's ponytail, and began playing with it. "Let's sit like this some more," Len murmured, half asleep already.

"I don't mind," I said with a small whisper. Not soon after, Len fell asleep. I stayed away, thinking about different songs and lyrics, enjoying the nice scenery around me. Every now and then I would pop a red berry into my mouth, the sweet juices exploding into my mouth. A song, one that I had never listened to or wrote before, came to mind, and I began singing. As I sang, a title popped into my head.

Winter Sky. **(A/N: Rin/Len Append! It's beautiful! BTW, I can't find the English lyrics, so that's why I didn't post it)**

After the first stanza, I paused slightly, trying to figure out what to sing next. Suddenly the sleeping boy on my lap began singing.

His voice was just as beautiful as I remember, if not more.

We both paused slightly, and then set into the chorus, our voices molding together into one incredible one. We both made lyrics up on the spot, that practically matched the others perfectly. It was nice, and we were perfectly in sync. My fingers curled, and I imagined playing the background music onto the piano. Gosh, why is there never a piano when you need one?!

The song ended too quickly. Len's eyes fluttered opened, and we both just stared at each other for a few moments. Wordlessly, Len got up, and then offered me his hand. I grabbed it, and got up, but he didn't let go of it. We walked back to the house, now empty basket in one hand, Len's hand in the other.

* * *

"RIN, DON'T!"

"TOO BAD, SHOTA BOY!"

"RIN, LET ME GET TO THE SI-"

"RIN CANNONBALL OF DEATH!" I screamed as I jumped into the pool, almost landing on (a now very angry) Len.

"THAT'S THE THIRD TIME YOU'VE TRIED TO KILL ME TODAY," Len screamed, and I shrugged innocently while saying, "Whoops."

"Gosh, I hate you." I rolled my eyes, knowing that he wasn't actually serious.

"I hate you, too."

"Good." We both blew raspberries at each other, and tried to walk away, but that ended up not working since we were in a pool.

"So, what do you want to do?"

"Race? To the end of the pool and back."

"What does the winner get?" Len considered the question, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "Um, they can command the other person to do anything they want." I nodded my head, and we both swam to the side of the pool.

"Ready..." I started.

"...Set..." Len continued.

"GO!" We both screamed, and took off. Len did freestyle while I did butterfly. I swam my heart out, but it still ended in a tie. "Damnit. Now what?"

"We both get to tell the other person to do something. Okay, so I want you to play the piano after we are done swimming," Len said, a slight blush on his face.

I snickered. "You really wanna hear me play, don't ya?"

"Shut up," Len mumbled. I laughed.

"Okay, I want you to... RUN AROUND THE MOUNTAIN, NAKED!" I screamed, laughing my head off at the mere thought. Suddenly Len pinned me against the walls of the pool, and I stared at him in confusion, a slight blush on my face. Even though the water was cool, his chest was warm. I blushed even harder. "W-What?" I finally managed to ask.

"If you wanted to see me naked so badly, Rin, you could have just asked," Len said, his voice low and alluring. "I mean, I do know that I am sexy, but not to this level. Wow, you must be rea-"

"RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN-"

"What?"

"CHOOOP!" I screamed while slamming a heavy book onto Len's head, Maka-style(*).

"OW," Len screamed while holding his head. "Bitc-"

"Language," I said calmly.

"WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GET THAT BOOK FROM?!" I shrugged my shoulders, and said, "A girl has her ways. Anyways, you can just, um, make dinner tonight, I guess. I don't feel like cooking."

"Noooooooooo!"

"Suck it up."

* * *

I took my place on the piano bench, my hair still wet from my shower, my heart racing wildly for some weird reason. I didn't know why I was nervous; it's just Len. I don't care about his opinion about me.

Right?

"Len, have you seen Angel Beats? Wait- of course you haven't," I said while rolling my eyes. "Well, we can watch that tonight, after I'm done playing," I said. "This song is called 'My Soul, Your Beats,' and is the opening to Angel Beats." Len nodded his head as I adjusted the sheetmusic I had printed off from online.

After taking a deep breath, I began. I allowed the music to take over, wrapping around me like a warm blanket. At one point- I'm not exactly sure when- I began singing along, remembering just about all of the lyrics. Memories of watching the anime with Luka and Gakupo overtook me, and I felt a deep pang of sadness, wishing that my two best friends were with me right now.

I finished quickly, and Len burst into applause. "You sounded really good," he said sincerely. "Seriously, you never told me you were so good." I shrugged, blushing a little, forcing myself not to show how touched I was by his words.

"Thanks. Anyways, let's just go and watch some anime."

* * *

_"Rin, what's wrong?" My eyes opened, to find my partner standing right next to me. His messy blonde hair was underneath a cap, his azure eyes shaded by sunglasses._

_"I'm perfectly fine. Anyways, let's get going already." As head of the police officers guarding the precious 'Pandora's Crown', I had to stay focused and alert. Yet, every time I saw the crown, I had the overwhelming urge to take it..._

_"Make sure everything is locked up so tightly that not even a mouse could get in," I said while speaking into my walkie-talkie. We had just gotten a tip-off from someone telling us that a well-known heist group was going after Pandora's Crown tonight._

_ I turned to my partner. "Stay by side."_

_"Of course." We had been through much together, as partners. We meet in training school, and have been together ever since. _

_The lights suddenly turned off, and I barked orders out loud. My partner remained quite, knowing that I was a better leader than him under pressure. Sweat trickled down my back, and suddenly there was a loud bang. I told everyone to remain silent, and to stay calm._

_I took a deep breath, afraid that the heist group would get the crown, instead of me._

_Wait._

_Instead of me?_

_A burning desire for Pandora's Crown pulsed through me._

_I know where it is. _

_I can just reach for it, in the dark._

_Run away._

_No one would ever know; they would blame the heist group. It was too perfect._

_So I took it out of it's box, in the dark, and then slipped out of the room._

_I ran up, instead of down, knowing a good place where I could store it in the hotel. I raced to that room, my breath hitching and heavy._

_What did I just do?_

_"Rin!" A voice said behind me, and I jumped, then froze. I turned around slowly, to see my partner behind me. "What are you doing?"_

_"Honestly, I have no idea. How did you know I was here?"_

_"Because I figured something was up. Are you okay?" I shook my head. "I don't know what's up with me," I explained. "I'm supposed to want- should want to protect all of these precious items, but..."_

_"But?"_

_"I want it for myself," I said with a greedy smile. "For myself, all for myself."_

_"You realize you could go to prison?"_

_"Yup." My partner sighed, and then walked forward. He suddenly wrapped his arms around me, a small smile on his face. I looked at him like he was crazy. "We'll be fine, however. We know how the police work, and we are smarter... faster... perfectly in sync... we'll be okay," he said._

_"What the hell are you talking about?"_

_"Let's ditch, if you want jewels and gems so badly."_

_"W-What?!"_

_"And, let's mess with everyone. For everyone of our heists, let's dress up as cats."_

_"You would be willing to do this for me?" I asked, and he pulled me closer._

_"Yes. And, finally, we need new names. Our alias... Peter and Jenny?"_

"Rin, wake up," Len said tenderly to me. It was the first time he had spoken to me so sweetly. I took him in.

"STAY OUT OF MY DREAMS, DAMN IT!"

* * *

**(*) Reference to Soul Eater.**

**Okay, the dream was basically a prequel to the song 'Phantom Thieves Peter and Jenny.' Weird, but I really wanted to write one.**

**You like it? Please review! (Would like to make to 100, although if the flow slows down, then I will just update before .)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Arg, so tired... school is so evil, neh? **

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid is no-**

**OH, WAIT! THANK YOU, MY REVIEWERS, YOU BEAUTIFUL CREATURES! I didn't get to 100, but I got to 97, so close enough (*does happy dance*)**

**Now let's try this again: I do not own Vocaloid**

* * *

Len's P.O.V (first time in a while)

"RIN!" I screamed while racing into her room. She was sitting in her room, writing in a yellow notebook.

"Yeah?" She asked as impatient as ever.

"THERE'S A COCKROACH IN MY ROOM! AND IT'S HUGE!"

"So?"

"SO GO AND KILL IT! PLEASE!" She rolled her eyes, but nodded and got up regardless, dropping her notebook onto the bed.

"You coming?"

"I'll stay here," I said while sitting down onto her bed. She shrugged and left the room, crossing the hall to get into mine. As I waited for her to return from the Battle-Against-Pure-Evil, I looked around her room. My eyes landed on her yellow notebook.

Diary?

Journal?

It was a place where Rin would write down a feelings, carefully, not expecting anyone to read it one day. A mature person would take one look at it, and then look away. A mature person would ignore it and patiently wait for Rin to come back. A mature person would mind that these were Rin's personal thoughts that she wouldn't want anyone to read.

I'm not a mature person.

I scooped up the yellow notebook into my hands, excited to see what I was going read. What would Rin say? What does Rin think? More importantly, could I embarrass her using this?

_-Same person. Looks like Len-_

At that moment Rin came running into the room, and I quickly dropped the notebook, my mind buzzing. Did that say Len just now? "YOU DIDN'T SAY THAT IT FLIES!" She screamed clearly distress. I shrugged, my thoughts somewhere far off.

"Len? You okay?" I nodded my head, trying to smile.

It said Len, didn't it?

Who looks like me?

My thoughts shattered at the doorbell rang. Rin and I both began racing, but at the top of the stairs I stopped. "Len?" Rin asked, uneasy.

"I'll... I need to do something," I said quickly, and then turned around. Rin shrugged and then continued going downstairs. I waited till she was there.

Went back into her room, took a certain notebook, and hid it under my pillow.

Only to have my guilt destroyed by a certain cockroach coming and chasing after me.

* * *

It was SeeU at the door. Rin was already in her arms, crying about how happy she was to get some other human contact besides me, Len. That meanie.

"Here, come outside," SeeU said, and she led us to her car. In the trunk was a boatload of grocery's. "I wasn't sure what you guys wanted, so I just got... a lot of things," SeeU explained. I nodded my head. "Oh, Rin," SeeU said while handing her an orange bottle. "Your prescription that your mother wanted me to pass onto you." She nodded her head and accepted the bottle. I looked at them curiously, but before I could ask why Rin had medication, they had both already started taking some of the bags inside.

"Anyways," SeeU said after we had brought everything in and put them in their proper places, "I was thinking that I would drive you two down into town. Give you a day out of the mansion."

"HELL YES!" Rin and I screamed in unison.

"STOP COPYING ME!" We screamed at the same time.

"ME? NO YOU'RE COPYING ME!" I'm sure you can guess that we were still in unison.

"Okay, young children, can we please go into town without you two killing each other first?" SeeU asked.

"Maybe," Rin replied, her nose high in the air.

The ride, however, was quiet and relaxed. At one point a duet between famous musicians Hatsune Miku and Kaito Shion came on, and Rin and I dueted, her singing Kaito's part, me singing Miku's. I don't think that my voice has ever gone up that high, nor Rin's so low.

We reached the small town, where SeeU parked in a random parking lot. As we were getting out of the car, her phone rang all of a sudden. "Oh, hey, Kiyo... WHAT?! YOU DID WHAT?!... Oh gosh, I cannot believe you... well, I guess I could, but right now I have the kiddos with me... Meaning Rin and Len. I don't have kids... Okay. Okay. You're a retard. Bye."

"What was that all about?" Rin asked.

"Kiyoteru lost and/or destroyed the budget sheet for the movie. Sorry, kiddos, but you're going have to spend the day without me since I need to rewrite it," SeeU said.

"NO! DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE WITH... _her_," I said as Rin sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Have fun," SeeU said while grabbing her laptop and walking off to the nearest coffee shop. In a flash she was gone.

"Damn it," Rin cussed. "Fine. Len, what do you want to do?"

"Let's just walk around until we see something to do," I said. We set out. The town was rather small- like Rin's hometown- with not too many things to do.

I pushed back my glasses and adjusted my hat that served as my "disguise" so that no one would recognize me. Rin was in somewhat similar getup so that no one would recognize us.

"...Nice weather we're having," I said awkwardly.

"Sure."

"Pretty flowers."

"Yup. Nice and... flowery."

This is too awkward. Suddenly something caught my eye- a contest being held in a nearby park, being run by-

"Wait, is that Hatsune Miku?" Rin asked me.

"It would appear so," I said, rather casually.

"Okay."

"Okay."

"Want to go over there and check it out?"

"Okay."

"Okay."

"We need to stop okaying."

"Okay."

Grabbing me by the ear, Rin dragged me to the small park, where it looked like most of the town, plus some media, where standing.

"HELLO, EVERYONE! Hope you are having fun?" Miku called into the crowd, to everyone's general cheers. "Well, anyways, this is a singing contest, hence why I'm the one hosting." A laugh from the crowd. "Anyways, anyone want to join."

Seriously? Sing in front of _the_ famous Hatsune Miku? I think I would pass. It appears everyone else in the crowd was thinking the same thing.

"I WILL!"

I stand corrected.

But then I realized that it was Rin who said that, and it was Rin that was walking to the stage confidently. "Booger Butt, come join me," she called to me halfway there.

"I'M _NOT_ A BOOGER BUTT."

"Yeah right. You're also a fat coward. Otherwise you would be here with me," Rin said as she came on stage. I stormed down the walkway, and climbed onto the stage. Rin winked at me, and it was then that I realized that that was a trick to have me come down here and sing with me.

"What's your name?" Hatsune Miku asked me, and I felt like I was going to faint.

Wait a minute.

I'm famous. Other famous people shouldn't intimate me.

"I'm Len, and this is Rin," I introduced with confidence.

"Like the actors?"

"Exactly. Strange coincidence, neh?" Rin said while laughing and scratching her head. Miku gave her a if-you-say-so kind of look.

"Anyways, the rules are rather simple. Um... what were they again?" Miku said while leaning down to talk to one of the people on stage. "Oh, right! Basically, sing a a song, and the audience will decide who they like more. Simple, right?"

"What do we get if we win?" Rin asked, a glint in her eye.

"Concert tickets to one of my concerts and free ice cream for a week." She rolled her eyes. "The second part was Kaito's idea."

"Kaito Shion? Is he here?" I asked. She shrugged. "He should be, but his ice cream habits kicked in, and he went to go get some." She pushed part of the blue scarf that was around her neck. "He gave me his scarf to represent him."

"Let's make this... interesting," Rin said, a smirk playing on her lips. "Miku, why don't you join into the competition?"

"Sure, but I can't have tickets to my own concert."

"I'll give you my road-roller for a day. You'll have to pick it up, though." Miku looked at her like Rin was crazy, but Rin continued smiling. "It's fun to ride and full of destructiveness."

"Deal."

"I'm not done. Len," Rin said she turned to me. "You'll have to cook dinner for a week if I beat you. If you beat me then..."

"Slave/master relationship?"

"HELL NO! NEVER AGAIN!"

"How about... I'll do you one favor, anything you want." I nodded my head. "Then, let's begin. Miku you first."

"Sure. This song is called 'Freely Tommorow.'" The music began, and Miku sung along. She sounded amazing, and the crowd went insane.

"Me next! Neh, does anyone have a laptop?" Rin asked. "I have a song that I made on this website, and I wanna sing it." Miku waved her hand to one of the staff near the stage, and he brought out a laptop. Rin did whatever she needed to, and then stood back.

"The sound will come out from the speakers connected to the laptop, okay?" Rin asked. The staff person nodded. "So, this song is called 'Meltdown.' It's an original song that I hope you like."

The song sounded pretty epic. I didn't know that Rin was capable of making such a song. After a long intro, she began singing, and even began dancing, too. The crowd cheered along, but the lyrics caught my attention.

What would cause her to sing such a depressing song?

And then the chorus hit.

And I was blown away.

I did not know that it was possible to go up to such a high octave when singing. With her eyes closed and her eyes clenching her stomach, it almost seemed like she was in pain. Rin recovered quick enough, and began once again. The same deal happened with the chorus, and, too soon, the song ended.

As much as I hate to say it, Rin's a badass.

And I think that I'm falling in love.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

WITH HER VOICE! HER VOICE!

Right?

There's nothing appealing about Rin Kagamine, other than her voice, not to mention her funny personality. Oh, she's actually really pretty with her golden hair and azure eyes.

Cause, you know. Azure is a beautiful color.

But there is no way that I like Rin Kagamine.

And then I was slapped back into consciousness. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" I screamed at Rin.

"For not paying attention, shota boy," she retorted. "You're up next."

"I changed my mind," I said. "Let's sing a duet."

"What?"

"Just do it. Hurry up, girl," I said, my mind still racing with one thought:

_I don't like Rin Kagamine._

_I don't love Rin Kagamine._

"Oh, I've got one," Rin said. She typed something up onto the website. "I've never been able to sing this song because it's a duet. Luka doesn't sound right if I sing it with her. It's called 'Kokoro plus Kokoro Kiseki.'"

"Sounds lame," I said. "Show me the lyrics?" I read through them, and looked at her for a long time.

"What?" She finally asked.

"Nothing. I just like your lyrics a lot," I said. It wasn't cheesy, about break ups, or whatever. A scientist and a robot.

"Thanks," she said, her face a little red.

_Cute._

"Anyways, let's begin. Len, you'll start. Just read the lyrics off the screen," Rin explained, and I nodded my head. She clicked play, and the music began. Soon enough I began singing. A few seconds later Rin joined me.

Her singing was beautiful. And, in that moment that we traded off parts, I realized that she was beautiful. The way that she held her hand over her own 'Kokoro' as she sang, the soft smile on her face. The way that she formed such amazing songs without sharing anyone. In that moment I realized something big.

_Maybe_ I was falling in love with Rin Kagamine.

Maybe I don't mind.

* * *

Rin's P.O.V

Miku won the competition, of course. I hadn't expected less due to the fact that she's famous, and I _appear_ not to be. If I wasn't wearing this failure of a disguise, would I have won?

"You don't need to give me your road roller," Miku said. "I was just kidding. And, here are tickets anyways for being an awesome singer."

I don't know why, but I liked Miku. She was often portrayed as a bitchy diva by the media, but I didn't really see her like that. I think that she's just a girl who likes to sing, with a rather... strong personality.

"Have you considered going into singing?" She asked.

I pulled my glasses up, so she could properly see my face, and gave a little wink. "I think that I'll remain in acting for now."

* * *

"Now what?" I asked Len.

"I don't know," Len said, not looking at me for some reason. Suddenly an onslaught of rain came pouring down from the sky. I was soaked within seconds.

Suddenly Len's leather jacket was over my head, shielding me from the rain. "Wouldn't want you to get sick," Len said.

"Wait-" I called, but Len ignored me. He grabbed me hand, and pulled me so that we were sprinting back to the car. "You're wearing a short-sleeved shirt," I said, but he still ignored me.

SeeU was waiting for us at the car. "Hurry, get in," she said, and we did so. I noticed that Len was shivering quite hard, and I felt bad.

When we arrived back, all three of us went for hot baths. SeeU said that she had to leave, and twenty minutes later, she did so. Len wanted to crash in his room, and read something, so I let him. I eventually feel asleep on the couch.

_"Hello, Rin," a man with teal hair said. _

_"Hey. Are you okay?" He asked. We had been dating for several years now, so I could tell when he seemed... off. _

_"I'll be better as soon as I do this." A crazy glint came into his eye, a smirk on his face. He pulled up a gun. "I was at work, and I realized, 'What if you left me?' 'What if we weren't forever together?'" I was too shocked to say anything. "'What if we didn't die together?' And, I realized the answer was simple. All I have to do is kill you, then myself, and we will always be together."_

_"Wait, Mi-"_

_A single shot rang out._

_A woke up in a dark space, my neck hurting, as if I slept on it funny. "Hey, you," a voice suddenly said. I looked up to see a boy with golden hair and azure eyes looking down at me. _

_What shocked me most were the black, angel wings on his back._

_"Okay, so you're dead, right?" He phrased like a question, rather than a statement. _

_It hit me hard._

_"I-I'm what?"_

_"Your dead. Your so-called lover killed you. You have really bad judgement. Anyways, move on all ready."_

_"What do you mean move on?"_

_"Meaning move on to whatever comes next. Don't linger."_

_"You're still here."_

_"I'm in a coma. If you're in a coma, you become like me."_

_"Am I in a coma?"_

_"I don't know. You could be. But, most of the time, you're dead. And, it's people like me who have to force people like your into moving on. So, leave already." I glared at him, and his face softened. "Listen, you-"_

I was then rudely awakened by Len Kagamine.

Right away I could tell something was wrong- his face was flushed, and his eyes were red. I think he's sick from being in the rain too much.

"Riiiiiiiin," he moaned, the way a zombie moans for brains. I wonder if Len's going to eat my brains out.

"What?" He just simply walked over to me, and then rolled over the top of the couch so that he was pinning me down.

"Len, get up!" I said frantically. He leaned down and nuzzled himself into my neck.

"I think I'll sleep here for sometime." And then he fell asleep on top of me.

* * *

**Okay, sorry for the lame chapter... yeah... **

**About the dream, I will finish it in the next chapter, as well as what is going to happen to Rin. **

**Review, please!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Gosh, do freaking tired... exams this week, but I really just don't wanna study. But after that is SUMMER BREAK! And, that means more updates :D**

**Btw, remember that I never confirmed Rin's feelings for Len... only Len's feelings for Rin. Just wanted to make sure everyone remembered. **

**Disclaimer: I've said it, what, nine times? I don't feel the need to say it anymore.**

**Oh, btw, for Len's P.O.V, it goes a little back into time, right before he feel asleep on her**

* * *

Len's P.O.V

I laid down onto my bed, sniffing as I went. I think that being out in the rain made me catch a cold, unfortunately. I sneeze as I lock the door and grab Rin's notebook.

Who cares if I were sick? Figuring out Rin's secrets are more important.

_Hmmm... so I was thinking about it today, and I believe that_ I_, Rin Kagamine, is the best candidate for world domination._

Oh Rin.

_Who else would do as good a job as I? I'll enslave all of humanity into doing my every whim, except for the people I like. Let's see... my family, my friends in my hometown, Teto and Ted, a few others... I'll even take mercy, and spare Len. _

I blush. Godamnit!, why is she having this effect on me? So what if she'll take mercy on me? That doesn't mean, like she likes me. No need to have my hopes rise.

_Of course, Luka will be my second-in-command, Gakupo her... well, whatever she wants Gakupo to be. Personal assistant? Sure. Slave for the rest of his life? Why not? Heck, if she wanted to strip him down to his Tako-Luka boxers, and have him dance around her office while wearing bunny ears and singing the Nyan Cat song, I wouldn't care (and I doubt that Gakupo would care either. He's just that into her)._

Poor Gakupo. Thank god that I moved on from Luka-The-Sadistic-Girlfriend to Rin-The-...Other-Sadistic-Girlfriend (crap! I'm now scared for myself).

Never thought I would ever think those words.

I flip through a few pages, reading her lyrics to various songs, various ideas for stories. She's a talented authoress, that much is obvious. I feel pride for her.

I slap my cheeks with my hands, wondering what the hell is wrong with me. This is Rin, I shouldn't feel things like_ pride_. Even if I do like her. And yet, every time I read one of her ideas, I find myself unable to control my smile.

_I had another dream, tonight. It's always the same man/boy (varies per dream), the same azure eyes. He haunts me each night, yet I don't mind. _

She goes into a deep description about a dream that she had, involving all the Miyazaki characters. After that she goes into several more, each more detailed than the last. Soon that's all she writes about in this journal of hers. I notice that she never says any other names other than her own- does she not know that man's name.

I also notice that the description of the man matches mine, and my hopes rise.

And then I have a burning desire to be near Rin, to touch her, even if she doesn't want me to. I sneeze.

I'm an actor.

Pretending to be sick and delirious on medication shouldn't be too hard, right?

So I slide out of bed and go into the bathroom. I take my hair out of it's usual ponytail, and ruffle it up some (but not too much- I still look hot. Scratch that, I _always_ look hot, no matter what condition my hairs in). I rub my nose that it is bright red, and then pinch my cheeks so that they are red and look flushed.

Perfect. Now I look a million times sicker than I did two seconds.

I quickly open my room door and slip down the stairs. Rin lies asleep on the couch and I stare at her until I realize how creepy I'm being. Oops.

So I roll over the top of the couch so that I'm pinning her down, careful not to crush her under my body weight. Her eyes flutter open in confusion, and I sniff deeply, one part trying to make it convincing, one part trying not to get snot all over her face.

"Len?" She eyes as her eyes widen in panic and confusion. Her eyes are uncertain, yet... is that desire I see in them?

Third time in ten minutes I'm telling myself not to get my hopes up. Must be a new record.

"Len," Rin says again, more urgently this time. I just lower myself as a response, and then nuzzle my nose into her neck. I sniff- DAMNIT, I CAN'T SMELL HER CAUSE MY DAMN NOSE IS BLOCKED!-and she shivers. Rin struggles a little, but my hands slide around her waist and grab her. I pull her to me, and then look at her, trying to seem as delirious as possible.

I stare into her eyes, and she eventually stops. After she stops completely, I slide to the side of the couch, turned sideways, so that she is pressed up against it. I wrap my arms around her, and she sighs.

Good.

Sighs equal defeat.

Using her feet, she manages to bring the blanket up. When it comes close enough, she wraps it around me snugly, so that we are in our own little snug world.

And then a thought occurs to me, one that will probably screw my relationship up with her.

So I mutter, down close to her ear, "I love you...

But then I panic as another thought occurs to me.

...Sonika."

* * *

Rin's P.O.V

SONIKA?!

WHO THE BLOODY HELL IS SONIKA? I SHOULD JUST... I DUNNO, RIP HER TO SHREDS!

Deep breaths, Rin. Deep breaths...

...

...

...

...WHERE THE HELL IS THIS GIRL, SONIKA?!

I stiffen against Len, and then I realize something: why should I care? Len's love life doesn't concern me at all, so what's the big deal? Big whoop, he says some other girls name while we are snuggled together up, warm and cuddly.

And yet, at that moment, I can't help but want to try and get out of Len's embrace, as quickly as possible, using any method.

So I bend my leg, and then put it in between Len's legs.

He stiffens. Pervert.

Then, with as much force as possible, I ram my knee up into his balls.

He screams like a little girl who's just seen a spider on the lolipop about to enter her mouth (I random), but I don't care. He holds onto _that_ area as I shove him off of the couch. Len lands on the floor, whimpering like a little girl.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!" He screams while glaring at me.

"FOR TRYING TO MOLEST ME!" I scream back.

"I WAS NOT!"

"WERE, TOO!"

Why am I so angry at him? I was happy to be in his embrace two seconds ago, but now I just want to rip his head off.

Or Sonika's head off.

"YOU WERE FINE WITH ME HOLDING YOU!" Len shouts, and my eyes narrow.

"Wait, weren't you delirious. How exactly do you remember that?" I ask. He looks panicked for a millisecond, but his face clears just as quickly.

"I don't know, I just do," he snaps. I roll my eyes. "You were happy, so why shove me off?"

"Correction: I was half asleep," I lied, rather smoothly. Better yet, don't think of it as lying... thinking of it as_ acting_.

"Yeah, right," Len says sarcastically, but he looks generally hurt, as if it's a bad thing that I didn't want to snuggle with him. "Anyways, how about we just watch some anime?"

"Hmp," I say, but I sit down on the couch. He gets up, and makes a motion to sit down next to me, so I quickly lay down.

"Rin?" Len asks, but I just glare at him.

Why am I so angry? This goes beyond my usual angry-ness directed towards Len.

"What do you want for dinner?" Len asks as an anime begins playing. It's my favorite of all time: FullMetal Alchemist Brother** (A/N: aka my favorite)**. Yet even that can't manage to make me happier.

"I don't care," I finally reply, not bothering to look at Len. Focus on the two stupid doing Human Transmutation, Rin. Don't think about Len. Don't think about Sonika. It's just you, Ed, Al, and Human Transmutation.

"I'll make dinner tonight, to make up for... you know... sleeping on you," Len says. I shrug my shoulders. "Here, I'll start now. We can watch this later. After dinner." I nod my head and Len clicks off the T.V. He's cooking who-knows-what, and I slowly begin falling asleep.

For once I don't dream.

* * *

Len's P.O.V

IT WORKED!

RIN'S JEALOUS! JEALOUS!

Of course, I may have ruined what pathetic thing of a relationship that we have, but... IT WORKED! Despite the fact that Rin's pissed, I smile broadly as I cook.

When dinners ready, I go back into the living room, to wake Rin up, properly this time. No falling asleep on Rin anymore, sadly. Her angers lessened, but she's still jealous.

Dinner's awkward: we don't say anything. "So, how's the food?" I ask Rin as I stuff some rice into my mouth.

"Decent."

Ouch.

"What's knew?" I ask, playing with my food. Suddenly I'm not so hungry.

"Nothing really."

"Life good?"

"Perfect." Her words are crisp, sharp.

"Really?"

"Really."

"Good."

"Okay."

"Okay." So now we're going back to the 'okay' thing. This is just too awkward.

"Rin, what's wrong?" I ask, as if I don't know. She stands up and puts her bowl into the sink. Neither of us ate much. "Rin?" I ask gently.

"It's... it's that..." Rin says softly, looking down at the ground. Is she okay? Is she really that hurt?

Is she really that jealous?

"Rin," I say again, not sure exactly what is appropriate for this kind of situation.

"It's..." She takes a deep breath, and I wonder what she's about to say.

"WHO THE HELL IS SONIKA, BITTTCH?!" She screams while flipping a small table that appeared out of nowhere.

"C-Calm down," I say weakly, scared that Rin was going to go onto a Crazy-Lady-Rampage. As if I don't get enough of those from my mother.

"Calm down?" She asks. "Calm down?! I'M PERFECTLY CALM, YOU-" At this point, I'll take pity on the readers, and not repeat the... _foul_ language Rin called me.

"Rin," I said, while grabbing her hands. She struggled a little, and then looked away.

"What?" She growled. "Why are you doing this. Why don't you just go and find dear old_ Sonika_, go, I dunno, have sex, or something."

"Sonika is the dog I named after my dead grandmother."

* * *

Rin's P.O.V

"Eh?" I asked, my rage suddenly gone.

"Yup," Len says, a smirk on his face. He lets go of my hands, and then suddenly moves forward. I move back, and soon enough, I'm stuck: the wall on one side, Len on the other.

"L-Len?"

"Why, I reckon Little Rin Riding Hood was jealous, yes?" Len taunts. He's enjoying this too much. "Maybe you should write a song about this."

"Yeah, totally," I say sarcastically. "And I'll name it 'The Wolf that Fell in Love With Little Red Riding Hood'." Already lyrics have popped up into my head, but they aren't about jealousy. It's forbidden love, yet again.

Len looks freaked out. "Who would the Wolf be?" He asks, looking rather scared.

"I dunno... you?" I ask. He looks at me with some expression- panic, maybe?- for a long time. So long that I grow nervous. "Len, I'm joking," I say finally, and he nods his head. "As if you would ever fall for me," I say with a small chuckle.

"Yeah... ha-ha..." Weird response; I expected him to explode in argument.

I laugh a little harder, although it feels almost... forced. "And I would never, _ever_ fall in love with you."

"...Right."

* * *

_"Help me find my body," I say to the black-winged boy. "I'm not dead," I say._

_"Of course you aren't. As if I haven't heard that one before."_

_"I swear. I just know. Please, help me," I say. He studies me before nodding his head once, slowly. He extends his hand._

_"Just... just hold on," he explains. I grab his hand, and his black wings unfurl from behind him. He pulls me close, and then suddenly we're flying through to air._

_"If you _are_ alive, you're most likely at Crypton Hospital," the boy explains. "Once you find your body, you can choose to return to it or move on."_

_"Where are you?" I ask. "I mean, your body?" I wonder if I'm being nosy. _

_"At Crypton as well." His expression doesn't change, but his grip on me is tighter._

_"Why didn't you move on? Or, go back to being alive?"_

_"Because I'm a coward. I don't want to move on because I'm afraid. I don't want to live because their is nothing left for me. I found my body quick enough- most people do. That was 11 years ago. I still don't have the courage to face the living." After that he doesn't speak again, and I don't press him. _

_We make it soon enough. He flies straight through an open window, and then sets me onto the ground. His wings disappear. No one notices us. "Now, coma-patients are on 3rd floor." He leads me through the door, and we begin walking. Halfway there, we suddenly stop in front of a door. I ask him what's wrong, but he ignores me as he opens the door._

_ There lies an old man on the bed. Yet, the same old man is standing on right next to the bed, looking rather sad. He looks up when he sees us enter (but no one else in the room sees us), but isn't surprised. "That's me, isn't it?" The boy nods his head. "I knew this time was coming, very soon. Do it quickly?" The boy nods._

_He extends his hand out, and then a black scythe is being made out of the shadows in the room. I realize what's about to happen to happen, but before I can look away, the boy swings the scythe, effectively hitting the old man. The old man disappears, and a second later, so does the scythe. _

_"That's my job," the boy says. "And, it will be yours, if you don't move on or return to being alive." _

_We continue walking in silence. Eventually we make it to the third floor, where the boy stops in front of yet another room. "I'm in here." He opens the door. "I look at myself from time to time... make sure everything's alright." There on the bed lies the same boy, yet he looks different. The boy- man, really- on the bed is older, his face more gaunt, his features sharper. His stomach rises up and down, but that is the only indication that he is actually alive. "Maybe I should return," he says quietly, staring at his body. He then shakes his head and turns to me. "Let's continue."_

_Eventually we do make it to my room. I look the exact same as before- it's been a week, I wouldn't have expected anything different. "Well, here you are," the boy says. "Body Sweet Body. Ready to begin living again?" I shake my head. "What's wrong?" the boy asks, looking generally concerned. I walk out of my room, then down the hall, back to the room where the boy's body is. I stop, then open the door. "Why are you doing in there?" I walk into the room._

_"I know it's not my place to butt in," I begin, looking at him quite sternly. I move back so that he walks into the room. "But you need to come back to life."_

_"What? No, I'm perfectly fine being the way I am."_

_"No, you aren't. You feel pain each time you make someone go on. Yet, you didn't do that to me, and you lead me here. That means that you knew I was in a coma, and wanted me to have a second chance. Well, you deserve one, too. And, I'll wake up at the same time. We can be friends, okay?"_

_"But-" I don't give him time to talk. Instead I just shove him so hard that falls, back first, into himself. I stay long enough to see him walk up again. _

_I then sprint down the hall, and throw my own door open. I jump into my body. Become myself once again. For the millionth time, I run down that same hall, ignoring protests, and run into the black-winged boy's room. _

_Their lays the boy- no, man. He glares at me, yet I can tell he's happy. _

"Rin," a voice says gently, and I wake up. My hand is wrapped tightly around Len's, holding it in a death grip. "Sorry, but I had to wake you up when I couldn't feel my right hand anymore," Len explains, and I let go quickly.

"Sorry," I mumble.

"Anyways, it's morning. Come to my room when you want to eat breakfast- everything's ready." I nod my head, and Len walks out of the room. I then reach under my pillow to find-

Nothing.

"What the hell?" I ask myself. I search my entire room, but I can't find the notebook. I eventually cross the hallway and go to ask Len. "Len," I say as I open the door. "Have you seen-" I then cut myself off when I see him reading my notebook in his hands.

* * *

**Okay, end of chapter ten. RANDOM PLACE TO END FOR THE WIN! **

**...yeah...**

**Dreams are so annoying to write. Well, no, they are actually really fun to write. It's annoying trying to figure out how much I should write per dream, and if I'm going into too much detail or not. (sorry for complain-ranting)**

**Anyways, Author-Sama (aka me) put a lot of time in writing this chapter (even though she didn't bother editing it). So you should review to show your thanks!**

**Or just review because you're a nice person. Or something. **


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm dead.**

**I'm so sleep deprived, that I died, and then came back as a zombie just for my readers. You see, I'm- wait... what is this feeling? I... want... BRAAAAAAAAINS!**

**Or I could just be like Sid from Soul Eater, and not eat human flesh. But what's the fun in that?**

**BIG NOTE: For all you children wondering, no, I have not mentioned Sonika before. Rin's mother is GUMI! And, even if I did, there can be multiple Sonika's. Just saying.**

**The reviews for the last chapter made me laugh so hard. Everyone is just like "...So this is how Len dies..." **

**Disclaimer: (*sigh*) Once upon a time, I wished I owned Vocaloid. But that wish never came true. **

* * *

Rin's P.O.V

"Len Shion Megpoid Hatsune Kagamine. What the hell are you doing?" I hissed.

"T-Those aren't my m-middle names," Len said. I noticed that his hands, which were gripping my yellow notebook tightly, were shaking. Big time shaking.

"Well, I feel like calling you that, so you better are hell shut up and look at me." My voice was quite, but I molded it in a way that it would sound threatening. If I wasn't so pissed, I would actually find this fun.

"Okay!" Len's voice went high; he sounded like a little girl.

"I cannot believe you read that, Len! That was supposed to be private! Not for anyone else to see. ESPECIALLY YOU!" I roared, loud and angry.

I think I'll call myself Rin the Rhino from now on. Just cause I feel loud and wanting to stampede something.

"Rin, I didn't mean-"

"Call me 'Rin the Rhino' from now on," I said. Len stared at me, but I just glared at him.

"Okay... Rin the Rhino, please understand-"

"Nein, boy," I said, not even giving Len the chance to speak or try to explain. "From now on, you are _my_ slave. Got it?"

"How about I cash in the favor you owe me from the singing contest we had with Hatsune Miku?" I paused to think about it.

"NO! YOU READ MY NOTEBOOK!"

"Well, SORRY THAT I WAS INTERESTED WHEN I SAW MY NAME ON THE PAGE! Good God, Rin," Len said while getting off of the bed and scooting closer to me.

"Don't make this my fault!"

"Are you talking back to me?"

"What are you, my mother?"

"No."

"Then why are you speaking like her?"

"If I recall correctly, your mother is_ crazy_."

"Yeah, well, so is yours."

"DON'T INSULT MY MOTHER!"

"DON'T INSULT MINE!

"Wow, you two really act like a married couple," a random Teto suddenly said. Len and I both shrieked, and then jumped back.

She was lying on the bed, feet up into the air, the corner of her lips tilting upwards. "Teto?" I gasped. "What are you doing here? How did you get in?"

"Picked the lock," Teto said casually, and I looked at her. Teto sure is dangerous. "Anyways, I'm here to visit. My little Rinny-Rin hasn't been calling her Teto-Weto, and it's been, like, 3 and a half weeks-" WHAT?! I did not realize it had been that long "-so I needed to check up on you. Now I regret interrupting you guys. It was quite enjoyable, and it looked like something could have happened?"

"Something?" I asked, and then looked up to realize what sort of position we were in. Len was right next to me, and once again, we were close enough so that we could share the same breathing room. I swore and jumped away.

"Oh, and you might want to stop doing that. Otherwise the rumors will get worse," Teto continued.

"Rumors?" Len asked. In response, Teto pulled a magazine out of her bag, and passed it to me.

_Stars Rin and Len Kagamine suddenly disappear! Where have they gone? Theory is that their parents rejected their marriage, so they eloped to the Philippines. Is this really true? Tune into tonight's episode to find out. _

"What... the... HELL?!" I screamed. "Teto, why didn't you do anything about this?" I screamed.

"They..." she whispered quietly, as if scared to say what happened.

"What?! Did they, I don't know, rape you, or something?" I asked, terrified. Teto slowly shook her head.

"No..." She said. "They... they... THEY GAVE ME THE BEST FRENCH BREAD IN THE ENTIRE WORLD!" Teto said with hearts in her eyes. My jaw dropped.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?" Teto shook her head once again.

"It was worth it," she said. "If you ate the bread, you would understand.

"I doubt that," I mumbled.

"Anyways, Ted is downstairs, waiting to talk to us. We're here for the day, but we can't stay overnight. Tonight Ted and I are thinking about having-"

"DON'T TELL ME, DON'T TELL ME!" Len and I both screamed while covering our ears with our hands. Teto smirked, and said something like "Children."

"Anyways, come downstairs, and we can, I dunno, talk? I haven't seen you munchkins in some time." We all journeyed downstairs, and Teto called out, "Tedddddddddd? Where are you, honey-bun?" I snickered, as did Len.

"I'm here," he called. He was raiding our pantry. "Okay, kiddos, WHERE THE HELL IS THE FRENCH BREAD?!" I pointed to a random shelf, and Ted took it.

"So, how have you two been?" Teto asked as we all settled down onto the couch. Ted sat at the edge, and Teto snuggled up right next to him. I took a seat as far away from Len as possible. "I'm impressed. I assumed that you two would have ripped each other to shreds right now."

"We're getting there," I mumbled rather darkly, then shooting a glare at Len, who cowered under it. Damn boy, reading my personal journal.

Teto looked at this exchange in amusement, and then began smirking again. "Ahhhh, I see. Little Lenny-kins is growing up," she said while winking at him and taking a sip of her tea. "Of course, Rin-Rin would be the stubborn one, right, Len?"

"Tell me about it," he said. Teto let out a loud laugh. "And you're not even embarrassed!" She said in pure delight.

"What?" Ted and I asked. Teto leaned into Ted some more, if possible, and then whispered something in his ear. He looked shocked for a second, and then began smirking, right along with Teto. "Ahh, young love." Love? Len loves someone?

And once again I felt jealousy. I blinked twice. What's wrong with me? Why crave Len's attention? Why am I always jealous these days? Of Len? Makes no sense... Unless...

Ah. So this is what it's like to love or like someone.

* * *

Len's P.O.V

The day with Teto and Ted was rather enjoyable. It consisted of extreme teasing of myself by Teto and Ted. Damn Teto for being so God Damn smart. Other than that however, everything was nice. Ted and I prepared dinner as Teto and Rin went on an otaku-rampage.

The only thing that worried me was Rin. Even though she smiled and went along with everyone else, I could tell something was wrong... Well, no, not wrong, just that she was deep in thought. However, neither Teto nor Ted showed any signs of concern,so it may have been my imagination.

Ted and Teto left that evening, claiming they had someplace to be. I felt hollow as one usually feels after friends leave, although I was cheered up quickly by Rin.

Until she remembered the whole notebook thing. "So, Len... Do I even need to bother to tell you to begin for forgiveness, or will you just start?"

"I'msosorryRinpleasepleasepleaseforgivemeIamanidio tandyouareabeautifulmaidenwhowillgivemercytoaterri blepersonsuchasmyselfand-"

"Dance for me, **"** she said in a cold voice. I stared at Rin for several seconds before finally sighing and giving it. I began preforming the vegetable juice song dance that Hatsune Miku wrote/made.

"Sing," Rin said harshly. Another pause before I began. "Po-Ppi-Po-Ppi-Po-Ppo-Ppi-Pou-"

"Stop." I did so, relived immensely. That was super embarrassing, even if I did deserve it "Down on one knee." I did so. "Take my hand." Rin's voice was still harsh, here she was blushing lightly. She leaned near my face. "Promise you won't do something like that without my permission?"

I nodded while saying, "I promise." She nodded, looking satisfied. But, I wanted her to know more...

"I promise that I will never lie, either." I leaned in closer, but Rin didn't protest. We were dangerously close now. "Promise to always protect you," I said. We both leaned in this time. "Promise to-" 'always love you' was what I was going to say, but before I could, Rin's head jerked, and suddenly we were kissing.

Sure, I've kissed plenty of girls in my short years of existence. But I was never serious, never really wanted them quite like this. Rin wove her hands through my hair as I pulled her closer. We moved quickly, as if we didn't have much time left.

As it turned out, we didn't.

The doorbell suddenly rang, shattering our kiss.

* * *

Rin's P.O.V.

I pulled away, breathlessly. "The door," I said in between pants, but Len just grabbed the back of my head and put his lips back onto mine.

"Screw whoever that is," He mumbled, his breath hot. I shivered but forced myself to push him away. Damn, I really wanted to continue. "I'm getting the door." I walked to it, a small skip in my steps. What does this make Len and I as? Are we dating now?

Through the glass is saw a tall girl, with just about the perfect curves and body. She had dark green hair, and matching green eyes. She was yapping away on the phone, but when she saw me, she muttered something to the other person and then hung up. "Hi...?" I said as I opened the door, phrasing it more like a question than a greeting. She looked at me, wrinkled her nose, and then looked around the mansion.

"Where's Len?" She asked in a huffy voice.

"Pardon?" I asked.

She sighed and then snapped her fingers in front of my face. "Are you death-"

"You mean deaf?"

"Whatever. Anyways, where is Len?"

"Rin? Whose there?" A voice asked from behind me. A slight pause, and then an astounded gasp. "_Sonika?!" _Len said.

"LENKY-POO!"

I snorted despite myself. That sounded like "Kinky-Poo." I must remember to call Len that.

And then it suddenly hit me as the girl ran forward and threw herself into Len's arms.

Did he just say Sonika?

"Oh, it's been forever," Sonika gushed while smiling sweetly.

Wasn't she being a bitch two seconds ago?

"I know!" His hand slipped around her waist.

Weren't we together, kissing, two seconds ago?

And I thought my mother had mood swings.

"Come in," Len said while leading her inside. They ignored me completely.

Anger and jealousy once again surged through me. Who the hell was that bitch, and why was she taking my Len-kins?

Why the hell am I calling Len mine?

I followed them into the living room, but they completely ignored me. Finally I became too fed up (not to mention jealous). "I'm going go bed," I said.

"This early? It's only nine," Len said and I just shrugged my response. "Rin, about the kiss-" Len started, but I cut him off by giving him the dirtiest look possible.

"My head just slipped," I said. "It didn't mean a shit." I walked up the stairs before i could catch Len's expression. I guess what I said was kinda true, but it applied to Len, not me.

* * *

Later that night, Sonika came into my room. "I'll be spending the next week with you, meaning I'm living here for some time." I nodded my head and turned back to watching more Fairy Tail. "I'm not done," she said.

"Then hurry up," I said. "I'm at the part where Erza fights 100 monsters by herself and I don't want to miss it."

"Stupid otaku," she said and I raised an eyebrow. What did she have against okatus? We are the best. "Anyways, Len. Is. Mine."

"...Personally, I think Len owns himself unless he wishes to give up ownership," I said with a simple shrug, trying my hardest to keep my temper in check. Who the heck does she think she is?

"No, that's not what I mean." She looks away and sighs. "What I mean is that he was my first love, and I won't give him away so easily."

"You're dating?" I said dully. It was as if all emotion had been sucked out of me; I felt numb.

"N-No. Not yet. But even if he shows interest in you, he will always come back to me. Its happened before and it will happen again," Sonika said. I remained silent for a couple of moments, and she took this as a sign to continue. "We will be together," she said confidently.

"Surely you've realized by now," I said coldy, "That if Len wanted to be with you, he would have done so right now. Also, I don't plan on stealing him, or whatever. He's free to be with whoever he wants. Now, if you would excuse me, I have some anime to watch," I said while clicking the play button. Sonika stood there, opened, then closed her mouth several times, and then finally left, slamming the door behind her.

I slid off my bed, and then locked the door behind her. Even though I appeared to seem strong in front of Sonika, I was still hurts by Len's antics. And here is thought that after that kiss we would start dating, or something. I guess I was the only one out of the two of us who were serious.

* * *

Len's P.O.V

"LENKY, I'm really worried about you," Sonika said as we continued watching T.V. God Damn, it was so boring! I wanted to change it to the anime channel, but I wouldn't want to watch one without Rin.

Rin.

I was happy, for about two seconds, thinking that we could, I don't know, be in a relationship. No matter what she says, she was defiantly kissing back. But I guess she just didn't want to be like that, or something? But she looked happy... Until after she answered the door...

"LEN!"

"Oh, yeah. Continue?"

"See! This girl Rin... You're into her, right?" I blushed- WHY AM I BLUSHING?! I'm Len Kagamine, I should be too badass to blush- and nodded yes. "I... I heard her talking on the phone... It sounded like she had a boyfriend."

"What?! I haven't heard anything like that!" I yelled. I suddenly wanted to rip something to shreds.

"It's extremely private... Hey, She may still be talking to him. Lets go and try to eavesdrop." I nodded my head, and we both quietly crept up the stairs and put our ears on her door.

"Yeah... God, I miss you... Len? No way... We've been having fun, but I'm so not into him... Hey I'm going to sleep... Night... Love you too..."

* * *

Rin's P.O.V (goes back in time a little)

"You okay, Rin?" Luka asked over the phone.

"Yeah," I said quietly.

"Rin, what's wrong? Is everything alright?" Luka asked and I almost burst into tears.

"God, I just miss you."

"Awwww, Rinkins. But you have Len, right?" I heard his name and felt like puking.

"Len?" I asked, trying to sound grossed out. "No way."

"You aren't friends yet?" Luka asked, her voice full if disbelief.

"We've been having fun, but I'm so not into him." A short pause. "Hey, I'm going to sleep."

"Night."

"Night."

"Remember, Rin, no matter how stupid some guy is for rejecting you, I still love you, as well as everyone else here still home."

Gosh, Luka is the best friend a person can ever have. She always knows exactly what to say, even if she doesn't know know the situation, and how to make me feel better. And she's just an amazing person in general.

"Love you too."

* * *

The next morning I felt slightly better after recalling my conversation with Luka last night. Even though Len didn't wake me up- which I found weird- I still got out of bed and got ready.

I was at the top of the stairs when I saw Len. Taking a deep breath, I forced my mouth and began apologizing for being such a bitch last night. Before I could, however, he give me through dirtiest look I have ever been given in my lifetime.

"Fuck off. I was serious, even if you weren't." After giving me another glare, he extended his arm for Sonika to hold onto and then moved past me, ignoring me completely.

Rage consumed me. "WHAT THE HELL?! How about you, claiming that you won't lie to me. You lied about Sonika, and then you kiss me. If anything, you and that slutty whore are at fault."

"APOLOGIZE!"

"Make me," I say before spinning on my heels and sprinting out of my the house.

* * *

**Lol, I always make Sonika the bitch. This is my third time, I believe. **

**Anyways, what a chapter... So much stuff happened in it. **

**Please review for the dead author who came back to life just to write for her readers. I promise I won't eat your brains (intentionally).**


	12. Chapter 12

**Updated really quickly cause THANK YOU MY REVIEWERS! Hit 150 reviews :D So, this chapter is dedicated to you guys.**

**Announcement****: I'm getting into incest/twinest (mainly RinxLen or KaoruxHikaru), so, in order to spare my readers from turning this into an incest fanfiction (cause I figured out a way, surprisingly), I'm probably going to post a twinest fanfiction for RinxLen sometime in near future. If you don't like that stuff, don't read. I'm, personally, open to practically everything, so... yeah...**

**Disclaimer: (*sigh*) How many times have I said that I don't own Vocaloid by now? **

* * *

Rin's P.O.V

Len's a complete jerk.

I was going to freaking apologize, and then he was just like 'No, bitch.' I just want to take my road roller and smash him and Sonika into tiny little pieces cause I'M SUPER PISSED OFF.

Anyways, after storming out of the house (and Len _not_ chasing me), I decided to take a really long walk (fuming those earlier thoughts as I went). Eventually, I ended up stumbling across a house, that seemed abandoned. And so, here I am right now, looking around the traditional Japanese house, while furiously thinking about how mean and evil Len is.

The house is the complete opposite of the Kiyoteru's mansion. While Kiyoteru's is modern, and elegant, this one is old and traditional. Just as I am about to turn around, a sudden voice asks, "Aren't you going to stay for tea?"

I _screamed_.

Turning around, there was a woman, in her early twenties, with black-blue hair, and matching eyes. She wore a kimono-like dress, but it didn't go down to the floor; instead it went a little past her waist. The design was amazing- it was basically a sakura tree, and every time she walked, it looked like Sakura blowing in the wind. In each hand she held a pink fan.

"W-Who are you?" I asked, trembling. Some how, in my shock, I had fallen to the floor.

"Me? Oh, my official name is VY1, but I don't like being called that, since it's not much of a name, is it?" I shook my head no, still a little freaked out. "You can call me Mizki. Do come in, please."

Go into the house of a potential ax-murder, and risk death, or go back home to where Len is.

The answer was obvious, of course.

I followed Mizki into her house, while politely saying, "Sorry for intruding." The inside was just as cool as the outside, surprisingly neat, and a mix between modern and traditional Japaneses homes.

"Take your shoes off and leave them there. I'll set a pot for tea," Mizki said from somewhere in the kitchen. I did as she said, and then joined her. Suddenly a young man with bright pink hair (like Luka's) walked in.

He differed from Mizki in ever possible way. While Mizki looked elegant, and from a high class family, this man looked like he was from the streets. A black beanie covered his bright pink hair, and he also wore black clothing. Black (go figure) motorcycle gloves, and, most surprisingly, a katana hung from his waist. He had gold-green eyes, and appeared to be around Mizki's age.

"Who's this?" He asked with a raised eyebrow while slipping his arm around Mizki's waist.

"Rin, this is Yuuma. Yuuma, meet Rin. Be nice, or I'll kick your ass," Mizki introduced.

"Pleasure to mee- Hey, how did you know my name?" I asked Mizki.

Yuuma rolled his eyes and responded, "You're famous. _Everyone_ knows your name."

"You didn't."

"Oh, don't mind him. He just pretended that he didn't," Mizki said with a slight snicker. "Shall we sit down? Tea's ready." I nodded my head, and we sat around the table.

"So, what's wrong?" Mizki asked.

I blinked at her over my tea. "How did you know?" I asked curiously.

She waved her hands while Yuuma 'ooh"ed for effect. "M-a-gic." I glared, but she didn't give in. "So, what's up?"

"Nah, it's okay. I don't want to spill my troubles onto people I just meet," I said while taking another sip of tea.

"Okay, so how about I tell you a story instead. Since you're a teenage girl, your problem is about love. It always it." I raised an eyebrow at that, but she was kinda right. Kinda. "So I'll tell you a story of how, no matter what, love always prevailed. A story of a boy and a girl, of course. Anyways, this girl belonged to a high-class family, while the boy was your average street thug, I guess you could say. He wasn't that bad, but he was still getting into things like that. And, as most stories are, this one was cliche, so they both fell in love."

"I guessed so," I said while talking another sip. This tea was too damn delicious.

"And, as expected, her father disapproved, and tried to set her up with someone else. The night before the girl's wedding, the boy sneaked into her room, so that he would, at least, be her first." I raised an eyebrow, but didn't comment. Yuuma took his katana out, and began polishing it. "Right before anything could actually happen, however, the boy pulled out a small, black box. And, even though they were only seventeen, he asked for her hand in marriage. She was more than happy to accept. And they lived happily ever after, correct?"

"I would assume so. This story is pretty cliche," I replied. Yuuma gave a small snort, but said nothing else.

"Well, no. They didn't. The girl knew that her father would never agree to this, so they decided to elope. Taking nothing but the clothes on her back, the girl left, leaving only behind a note that said 'Romeo and Cinderella,' as well as an apple." She looked at my confused look. "Uh, basically the girl's favorite fairy tale was Cinderella, but she didn't want her love to end up like Romeo and Juliet's, so..."

"I get it."

"Ah, but the girl's father was_ pissed_. As one of the richest men in Japan, he managed to make it so that neither the boy nor the girl existed on paper. Just_ POOF!_, and the government held no records of them. He then ordered a long search for the duo, which he has yet to find. They eventually retreated to the mountains, and have been living there since. Their friend, also happening to be very wealthy, brings them food and supplies once ever two weeks." My jaw dropped.

"Wouldn't they go, I don't know, _insane_, without any other human contact, or from lack of doing things?" I asked.

"They nearly did, at one point. But, they managed. Now they can leave the mountain for about a day, once a month. And, that's good enough for them," Mizki replied with a small smile.

"B-But, wouldn't their friend get angry about them mooching off of him/her for so long?" I asked, knowing that I probably would.

"It's one of those friendships that could last several lifetimes. I must admit, Miku has been very kind to us," Yuuma replied.

"_Us_?" In response, the pair both held up their left hands. On Mizki's, there laid a ring. On Yuuma's... I have no idea, since he was wearing gloves, but I assumed it was the same as her. My jaw dropped. "Wait... my Miku, did you mean _Hatsune Miku_? Like, the_ idol_, Hatsune Miku?"

"Yup. I've known her since she was 3 months old. Our parents were friends, and we grew up together," Mizki explained. "When Yuuma and I began dating in secret, Miku meet Kaito through Yuuma, who had been friends with Yuuma for over 10 years then. Apparently Yuuma helped him out of some bad things, and feels eternally in his debt. And, even though we feel pathetic, we accept their help," Mizki explained.

We sat in silence for a couple of minutes. "You should be heading home, now. It's going to get dark soon," Yuuma finally said, not bothering to look at me.

"Ah, um... okay," I said, not really feeling like I wanted to.

"You can stay here for the night," Mizki offered. "We don't have much to offer, but if you don't want to go talk to the boy now..."

"Yes. Please. Thank you," I said immediately, and so it was settled.

* * *

_I am back at the dance hall that I had been for the Miyazaki dream, except it's... different. Instead of bright lights, and soothing music, everything is old, and breaking. The lightning is dingy, no music plays, and the hall is completely empty, except for myself. Then suddenly the masked man who I danced with stands next to me._

_I tilt my head. "I thought that you wouldn't visit me," I say. "The other girl..." I trail off, not sure exactly what to say._

_"This is _your_ world," he replies. "You make it as you want."_

_"Really?"_

_"...Well, no." He extends his arm, and a girl with emerald hair is suddenly holding onto it. _

_The music starts, and the dancing begins. Unlike last time, however, the dancers are from the childish Miyazaki films; no, this time they are dangerous, otherworldly figures. A strong stench of... rotting flesh hangs in the air. A single violin plays an eerie melody as the dancers go faster and faster. I watch the scene helplessly. _

* * *

I arrived back at Kiyoteru's house early the next morning. Last night was fun; Yuuma's sarcastic comments were quite hilarious (even though most of them made fun of me), while Mizki was like a kind, older sister. I promised to visit them soon.

Using the key SeeU gave me, I allowed myself back into the house, which was quiet, surprisingly. Good. I walked upstairs, and walked to my bedroom. I fling the door open to see Len lying on the bed, Sonika pinning him down.

Oh, look. I'm passed the point of being pissed off... I'm at a level of anger that shouldn't even exist.

"Wow, Len," I say, trying my hardest not to punch them both into next week. "Would you do me a favor and get _the fuck_ off my bed? If you are going to have sex, do it somewhere else," I growl.

"We weren't having sex, or doing anything like that," Len says, and I raise an eyebrow.

"Well, get the hell out of my room before I kick you out myself." They both scrambled out of my room. Len tried to talk to me, but I slammed the door in his face.

This calls for extreme revenge.

I changed into my white bikini, with yellow poka-dots, slipping a cover-on over it. I then walked down to where the thermostat was, and turned to heater on, as high as it would go. Finally, I walked past Len's room. "If you dare join me in the pool, or go anywhere near it, I _will_ behead you." He started to say something, but I ignored him before it got too hot.

After grabbing my Iphone, I went back to where the pool was. The house was already beginning to burn by the time I left. Despite the fact that we were high up in the mountains, it was also burning up outside.

"She wore a ITSY-BITSY, TINY-WEENY, YELLOW-POKA-DOT BIKINI," I screamed while shuffling through my music playlist. I wonder what I should play. I'm kinda in the mood for English music. I found a song, hooked my Iphone into the speaker, and then jumped into the pool.

Holy shit.

It felt absolutely amazing.

As I came up for air, the lyrics began playing. Surprisingly, they fit my situation pretty well.

_I'm in the business of misery,_  
_Let's take it from the top._  
_She's got a body like an hourglass, it's ticking like a clock._  
_It's a matter of time before we all run out,_  
_When I thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth._

I began singing along, even though my English was a little rough. I swum a few laps, missing the next line and the chorus completely, since I was under water. When I finally stopped, the line after the chorus was almost halfway done.

_Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you._  
_Looking as innocent as possible to get to who,_  
_They want and what they like, it's easy if you do it right._  
_Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse!_

Hmmm... reminds of me a certain green-haired girl.

As the song came to an end, I noticed that Yuuma was sitting on the edge, staring at me. "Y-Yuuma!" I said in surprise. "What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Mizki told me to give you this," Yuuma said while gesturing to the box in his hands. "Apparently the Hikari No Matsuri, or Festival of Lights, is in a couple of days." I got out of the pool, dried myself off, and then joined Yuuma by the side.

Inside of the box of a beautiful sky-blue kimono, with a purple butterfly design. It was like Mizki's kimono in the way that it only went down to my waist, instead of my ankles. The fabric was elegant and silky. "Y-You're giving this to me? It must cost a fortune."

"Ah, well, we had fun yesterday," Yuuma admitted shyly. "It's not offend we get visitors, and you were kind to us, so... Anyways, Mizki said to tell you that the festival is in three days, and to visit us before you go, so she can help you put it on."

"Y-Yes," I said breathlessly. "Thank you so much!" Yuuma just waved his hand.

"Rin?" A sudden voice, that I recognized to be Len's, asked. "Who's this guy?"

"What, done snogging Sonika?" I asked, ignoring his question, then turning back to Yuuma. "To Mizki 'thanks.'" He nodded his head.

"Well, I'll be going." I nodded, and then gave Yuuma a quick hug before he began the long walk back to their house. I felt kind of guilty for accepting such an expensive looking gift, but-

"Rin, who was that?" Len asked. Did I detect... _jealously_ in his voice?

Ah, well, screw him.

I carefully but the box in a safe place, far away from the pool, and then ran back and cannonball into the pool, efficiently soaking Len. When I came back for air, I hissed, "Didn't I tell you not to come here?"

"Well, you kind of turned the heater on extremely high, so I came to asked you about it."

"Go back to Soni-"

"STOP SAYING THAT!" Len shrieked. "It wasn't like _that_," he said in forced calm.

"Still! Even if you aren't with her, you still lead me on. With that kiss! What was that?!"

"I led you on because_ I like you_," Len screamed back. I stared at him. "If anything, it's the other way around. You have a _boyfriend_, and you go around _kissing_ people?"

"B-Boyfriend?" I asked. "Who told you that?"

"Sonika!" I glared at him. "And, I heard you talking on the phone yesterday, before you ran off to who knows where."

"Phone...?" I mumbled, trying think about who I called. "That was_ LUKA_!"

"You said 'Love you, too.'"

"Yes! I love Luka! I'm just _in_ love with her."

"What about not being interested in me?"

"I was pissed off, what else was I supposed to say? What about you and Sonika on my bed?!"

"I was worried sick! When I couldn't find you, I was too worried, and somehow ended up falling asleep onto your bed cause your room smells like you. When I woke up, she was on top of me, and you were in the doorway!"

"What?"

"YEAH!"

"So, this was all a misunderstanding?"

"YES!"

There was sudden loud splash, soaking the two of us.

And there was my beautiful best friend, along with her Not-So-Beautiful-But-Still-Pretty-Hot boyfriend.

"L-Luka?" I asked.

"AHHHH, this water feels great! Gakupo, put down my bags and come join me."

"Yes, m'am."

Another splash.

"Luka, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Well, I was worried about you, so I asked Kiyo-kun if I could come and see if you were alright. Now, here comes the hug!" Before Luka could squeeze me into one of her Death Hugs, I swum to the other side of the pool.

"Thank you, Luka." Again, best friend ever.

"If you truly want to thank me, let me hug you," Luka said. I let her, for two seconds, then slipped out of her grasp. "Now, Banana Boy! Strip down to your boxers, and then join us!"

"I-I can't do that," Len said.

"DO IT! Or else I'll never give you Rin's hand in marriage." Luka glared at him, until he finally did strip (me looking away, of course). His boxers had dancing bananas on the them. "Sexy," Luka said, smirking.

"What's going on?!" A suddenly voice shrieked, and there was Sonika, in all of her hideous glory. She glared at me. "Len, why are you hanging around_ her_?" Luka studied the situation, and then got up from out of the pool. "And, who are you, bitch?" Sonika asked.

Oh, she did _not_ just go there.

"What. Was. That?" Luka asked with her I'm-Going-To-Kill-You-Smile.

"What did you just call my girlfriend?" Gakupo asked, with the same matching smile.

They really are the best couple, as well as the best friends.

"You know, Gakupo, I haven't had fried girl in a very, very long time."

"Agreed, Lu-chan. Let's garnish her with eggplants."

"Tuna on the side."

Sonika ran for her dear life, Luka and Gakupo chasing after her, leaving Len and I alone.

It was while swimming a few more laps when I suddenly realized something. I almost drowned, but Len saved me. I was too distraught to to notice.

Did Len say that he _liked_ me?

* * *

"CONFESS! CONFESSION IS THE ONLY ANSWER!" Luka screamed while I dry ed my hair. I had just finished explaining to her the entire situation.

Oh, and about the Sonika thing, the Crazy Couple ended up tying her to a tree. She was still there, even though it was well past ten. Her shrieks could be heard every so often as a bug would crawl on her, or (hopefully) bit her.

"Confess? When?" I asked. "It seems too awkward."

"Well, yeah. You have to have the right time. So, what's going to happen is that you are going to wear that drop dead gorgeous kimono in three days, right?"

"Yeah."

"At the Hikari no Matsuri, correct?"

"Um, yeah."

"Invite Len, and then find time to confess!" I looked at her for a long time.

After taking a shaky breath, I nodded my head yes. I would confess to Len in three days.

* * *

**The song while Rin's in the pool is called "Misery Business" by Paramore. I know, I know, it's a Vocaloid fanfiction, yet I'm adding other songs from other bands into it? Well, it was just too perfect. Also, those weren't the full lyrics. If interested, go listen! Pretty epic song.**

**Oh, and there is more to the whole Sonika-deal. Ahhh, you'll see. **

**Review if you liked this chapter, please :D**


	13. Chapter 13

**So, so, so tired. I've been staying up all night (watching anime and reading manga, lol), and then having to run six miles in the morning and three in the evening cause I have to get in shape to try out for cross country... yeah... (sorry for complaining)**

**Oh, the first part of this chapter is for comic relief, since the last few chapters have been kinda not as funny, kinda more intense.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

* * *

Special! Luka's P.O.V

"Oh, I remember my confession to Gakupo," I said to Rin, while smirking at her. The five of us (we finally untied Sonika from the tree) were sitting at the table, eating breakfast. It was oddly awkward, so I decided to make things better by making fun of Rin.

"'Confession'? What 'confession'? As I recall, he confessed to you, one hundred and six times, and then one day you twisted his arm behind his back and threatened to break it if he didn't go out with you," Rin replied. Len and Sonika both looked at me with caution while Gakupo took my hand.

"And I wouldn't want it any other way," Gakupo said. I blushed slightly, but shook it off. I'm Luka Megurine; I don't blush. It was quiet again. Awkward.

It shouldn't be awkward at all, since I'm here, and everyone should bow in my pretense, and make fabulous songs about me, in all of my wonderful glory.

"Of course. That's why I wrote 'Luka Luka Night Fever' for you," Gakupo said.

"W-What?" I asked. "Did I just speak out loud?"

"No," Gakupo replied. ''But I know you well enough to know what you're thinking of." I gave him a kiss.

Ah, kissing Gakupo wasn't like anything else in the world. It was sweet, and soft, yet rough and hot all the same time. And, although it makes no sense, it works our perfectly. Why? Because I'm Luka, and whatever says, goes. Just cause I'm awesome like that.

"Ahem," Rin said while Len coughed awkwardly. Sonika, however, threw her nose up into the air, and began talking in a high-pitched voice that couldn't possible be real.

"So, anyways, I had just gotten back from my mani-pedi-" At that moment, all of us, excluding Sonika, got up, and went our different ways, ignoring her calls to come back. How anyone can stand her, I have no idea. Poor Rinkins, having to deal with such idiocy. Of course, I will always save Rin from stupid people, hence why I'm here now. I WILL FOREVER AND ALWAYS BE RIN'S KNIGHT IN SHINNING ARMOR! LEN CAN JUST JUMP OFF A CLIFF!

Although, I'm sure I just pissed off all the fangirls by saying that. To all Len's fangirls out there: you get mad at me for saying that, I pound you into next week (P.S: Don't touch Gakupo).

The doorbell suddenly rang, and Gakupo and I raced to get it. Before either of us could, however, Rin and Len beat us, and opened it. There stood Kiyoteru, SeeU, and my sister IA.

"Aria?" I asked in confusion. Only I can call IA that, just cause I'm badass like that. Although, you, my dear reader, should already know how badass I am, on account of how it just seeps through your very computer, and makes you badass yourself. That makes sense if you think about (it actually doesn't. Shh!). "Aria, what you are doing here?"

"W-Well, I just wanted to see you, Onee-chan," IA said while giving a giant yawn. "And I wanted to see R-Rin-Onee as well."

"Awww... come here." IA ran, and gave me a hug. "Otou-san and Okaa-san are fighting again, so I wanted to spend time here, with you," she mumbled in my ear. Our parents often fight, so we would go and crash somewhere else, at someplace like Aoki and CUL's house, or Rin's. Or the park, with Gakupo.

"Ai, again? Sorry for leaving you alone like that," I said, and then released her. "Aria's staying with us. If you say different, I'll kill you."

"Kiyoteru, SeeU. What are you doing here?" Len finally asked.

"Well, I did say that after one month, I would come to see how things are going. I hope you don't mind if we stay for dinner and a couple of days?"

"TAG, YOU'RE IT!" A sudden voice screamed, and a blonde-flash ran past us. IA jumped into my arms in fear.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN MY DAUGHTER'S 'IT'?" Kiyo screamed in anguish. "SHE WILL NEVER BE 'IT' YOU TINY MUNCHKIN-THING! AND, SHE WILL NEVER BE YOURS!"

"Don't yell at Oli, Otou-san," an adorable Yuki said as she came through the door, Lily following. "He already agreed to be my future husband."

"F-F-Future h-husband?! My little butterfly, already engaged," Kiyoteru said while crying. Lily rolled her eyes, SeeU giggled, and everyone else had no idea what to make of this.

"Ah! Come in, and settle yourself down in one of the rooms upstairs. Well, I mean it is your house, so you can do whatever you like, but... um, yeah," Rin said awkwardly.

My poor, poor Rin. SHE'S BEING TOO AWKWARD! BUT I WILL SAVE HER WITH AN AWESOME CONVERSATION STARTER!

"Hey, remember that time Gakupo did his Dancing Samurai dance naked, Rin?" She groaned, and covered her hands with her face. That wasn't exactly what I wanted to say, but oh well. Everyone was staring at me awkwardly.

WHY ARE THEY STARING?! THEY SHOULD BE BOWING!

(by the way, I'm just as bipolar as Rin's family)

"Please, just go upstairs and set your stuff down," Rin moaned.

"What?" Gakupo asked. "It was sexy!" Everyone ignored him and dragged their stuff upstairs.

"Don't worry, honey," I said while slipping myself into his arms. "I was pretty turned on by it."

"You two are insane," Rin mumbled. Of course, I would have killed anyone who said that, unless they were Rin. But that _was_ Rin, so no getting to kill anyone. Ahhh.

"Onee-chan," IA said through another yawn when she returned downstairs. "Where's the bathroom?" She yawned for the third time.

"Um, it's that door," I said while pointing it out. All of us sat down in the living room, joined by Kiyoteru and his family, plus Oliver, two minutes later. Apparently Oliver and Yuki were going to share a room, much to Kiyoteru's distress.

"Your sister is very quite, not to mention seemingly tired all the time," Lily said, trying to make conversation. I exchanged a look with Rin and Gakupo, who both nodded their heads.

"Not... not always," I replied. "Neh, Len. When IA comes back, call her 'Aria,' okay?" I instructed.

"What? Why me?"

"Because we need a sacrifice. And, if you don't do it, I'll end up killing you off anyways." He gulped, and looked the other way. IA soon returned, her walk sluggish and slow. Rin, Gakupo, and I glared at Len, who gulped again.

"Say, Aria-"

There was a sudden movement, and Len was on the floor, IA on his back, twisting his arm. "What. Did. You. Just. Call me?"

"I s-said A-Aria-" She twisted his arm harder, and then shrieked in pain. "M-MOMMY!" He screamed

"I don't think you understand, but Onee-chan, Onee-chan alone is the only one who can call me 'Aria.' You dare call me that again, and I will slice you up." IA paused for a second, as if to consider something. "Screw that, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU NOW! You see, I can get away with it because one day I'll be 'IA... PRINCESS OF THE WORLD!' when Rin becomes Queen of the World. We still on for that, Rin?"

"Of course," Rin replied, a smile playing on her lips. She's just as sadistic as I am, that cutey. OH, RINNY! YOU ARE THE SWEETEST, MOST CUTEST THING EVER! AH! I will always forever and always fangirl over you. And, I must admit, you and Len would be so cute! Now I just need to talk to Len's mother, and get some Cosplay to dress them up.

"Aria," I said softly. "Come eat this lollipop."

"Lollipop?" She asked, and then walked over to me. She yawned, took it, and then settled herself back onto my lap.

Meet IA. The one who is the most bipolar out of all of us.

* * *

Rin's P.O.V

It was a completely exhausting day, having to deal with everyone in this house. After weeks of it being just Len and I, suddenly ten people were in this mansion, all at once. There wasn't a quite moment at all. Although, I liked being in everyone's pretense except for Sonika's.

Speaking of Sonika, she was trying to intimidate me right now. It was rather boring, and I wasn't even listening to her- instead I was daydreaming about oranges and taking over the world.

Oh, and also about Len. But no one needs to know that.

"-So, stay away. Got it?" She asked rudely. Gosh, just barge into my room, and tell me and this guy that I like not to spend time. Bitch.

"Actually I wasn't listening, so, no, I don't 'Got it.'"

"Why you little-!" She was cut off by SeeU calling me from downstairs.

"Oops! That's me! We should continue this some other time, please," I said in sarcasm, smirking at her. I quickly got off my bed, bounced past her, and then stopped at the top of the stairs to stretch.

Only to feel a hand on my back push me.

Let's just say the ride down wasn't pretty.

"FICKEN, DAS TUT WEH! OW, OWW!" I screamed (transltation: fuck that hurts! I have a tendency to cuss in German when in pain. Don't ask). My hands (which were trembling) found their way up to the back of my head, were the most pain was. There was a bump, and something sticky.

"Rin? Rin, what happened—HOLY MOTHERFUCK, YOU'RE BLEEDING!" Hmm... is that Len's voice I hear? My vision swarmed in and out. I wonder how I'm bleeding when I feel down the stairs. Ah, who cares, really? All that seemed to matter was this pain that would not go away. I felt like I could barely breath, since the air had been knocked out of myself, after all.

"FICKEN!" I screamed. I tried to stand up, but a sudden wave of nausea passed over me, and I blacked out.

* * *

I awoke to find myself surrounded by white walls, in a white bed, with white sheets. I tried to get up, only to have nausea flood me. Instead of getting up, I deceived to heave all over the side of my bed.

"Uhhh, all over me."

"Shh, I think she's waking up."

"Rin?" A voice asked gently. I was suddenly aware of a pressure in my right hand. I wonder what that was... soft, and warm. I opened my eyes once again, and looked down to see a hand woven around mine. "Rin?" The voice tried again. I looked up to see a familiar pair of azure eyes staring at me, full of worry and hope all at the same time. "She's awake," the same voice said out loud, meet by cheers and an immediate "shhh"ing.

I tried moving my head, by a sharp pain hit, so I settled on just gently turning it. Len was the one leaning over me, holding onto my hand.

"Hey," I tried saying, but my mouth was dry, and seemed to not want to work. Behind Len stood my family, and behind him was Luka and Gakupo. Rinto, my brother, seemed to be covered in substance I guessed to be my puke. Oops.

"You stupid, stupid girl," Len scolded. "I was so freaking worried."

"So worried that he refused to move from your bedside for five days," Luka said. I smiled a little, and then I realized something.

"_Five days_?! What's going on?" I screeched. It hurt to talk, since my lips felt like they had been glued together. My throat was dry, and my voice came out in a rasp.

"You feel down the stairs, and hit your head pretty hard. There was a lot, lot, _lot _of blood loss, Rin. Like, a lot," Kiyoteru said as he entered the small and already crammed room. "It took a while for the ambulance to come, since we were in the mountains, and stuff. You should really thank Len—"

"Anyways," Len said, suddenly cutting in, "You'll be okay. Just don't push yourself too much, neh?" I nodded my head, decided against it when I started feeling pain.

"Don't I get any pain medication, or anything? My head hurts like hell," I complained as a dull throb continuously went through it. This sucks.

"I'll go get the doctor," Kiyoteru said.

"I'm going to go change," Rinto moaned in disgust.

"I think I'll go get coffee," my mother said.

"And, I'll join," Luka and my father said at one time. They looked at each other, all at once, got up, and walked out of the room, leaving Len and I alone. I suddenly noticed that there were bandages all around my head, and my hair had been cut short(er).

Five days.

Wait a minute... that means that this is two days after the Hikari no Matsuri, meaning, two days after the day I was supposed to confess to Len. Damn, and I was supposed to meet Mizki and Yuuma... I hope they don't think I blew them off.

THAT FUCKING GIRL, SONIKA!

Argg, she pisses me off. WHAT THE HECK WAS SHE THINKING, PUSHING ME DOWN THE STAIRS LIKE THAT?! I COULD HAVE DIED!

Deep breaths, Rin. Deep breaths.

"Why did Kiyo say I should thank you?" I asked Len, generally curious about that.

"A-Ah, well... nothing really," Len replied, looking away.

"Len," I said, a warning in my voice.

"I just... um, donated some of my blood, because you had lost too much. So, how are you feeling?"

"You did _what_?"

He sighed, as if finally realizing he couldn't get out of his. "Well, you have O negative, and they don't have that much, and I also have O negative, so I figured that I could donate. Ta-da! End of story." I smiled, and then the words came out before I could stop them.

"I like you."

"_What_?!"

"I like you," I said again, ignoring his surprised look. "I laughed at everyone who told me it was going to happen, but I do. I like your stupid expressions, and I like watching anime with you. I like your cooking. I like fighting with you. I like the fact that you're pretty hot, and I like your singing voice. I like that you-" he cut me off by kissing me.

And everything just fell into place.

Well, until I felt pain in the back of my head.

"OW!" I screamed. "Okay, as much as I'm loving this, it hurts like shit." Len smiled at me, and I smiled back, happy.

"I guess this means we're dating now," Len said

"I'll be in your care."

* * *

**Phew! End of chapter 13! 13 is my favorite number (hence why it's in my user name), so I was just like, what the heck, they can date now. And, also because there is still half the time left, aka a month, I can show their relationship, and develop it, and stuff... yeah. There still is a tiny thing left with Sonika, too, that I needa finish. Oh, and Rin will end up wearing that Kimono... I just need to figure out when... yeah, okay. That's enough of telling you things that are going to happen.**

**Neh, if you love this fanfiction, you should review, to make the author happy! (yeah, that one was pretty dirty, I know)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey, everyone. So, I was looking at my page, cause I'm conceited like that (not really) and then flipped when I saw that I HAVE 192 REVIEWS! OH MY GOD, I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH! MY REVIEWERS: YOU ARE BEAUTIFUL CREATURES WHO ALL DESERVE TO HAVE YOUR OWN FLUFFY BUNNIES! (unless your allergic to them, or something). THANK YOU! I LOVE YOU! (I love my "silent" readers, too, don't worry). Okay, I'm done**.

**Disclaimer: Do I even need to bother saying it?**

* * *

"YOU'RE SO ANNOYING, LEN!" I screamed. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!"

"What did I do?" Len asked, staring at me in confusion. It's not everyday that you scream at your boyfriend-for-a-day out of hate. Usually you should give it, say, a week or two.

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU DID! BUT, I DO KNOW THAT IT WAS INCREDIBLY RUDE, AND I'M ANGRY!"

Len mumbled something like "Woman," and then stared at me. I shifted under his gaze. "So, you're angry at me."

"Yes."

"And you have no idea why."

"You got that right, mister."

"Rin!" Len said, throwing his arms up in protest. I shrugged.

I was still in the hospital, and would be for another two days. I'm bored beyond belief, but the doctors have to wait and make sure I'm stable, and stuff. At least I get to watch T.V all day while eating orange sherbet ice cream. Why? Well, I'm in a hospital...

Every so often some other patient will come up and ask shyly ask for an autograph from Len and I. Then they would ask if the rumors about our elope was true, and we would say no, even if we are now dating. And then they would realize that we are, in fact, dating, and fangirl all over the place.

Another thing: Luka is in a state of turmoil. She's depressed about giving me up, and every so often she steals Gakupo's katana and chases Len down the halls, much to the hospitals anger. I have a feeling that I would have been kicked out had everyone not been so afraid of Luka.

Kiyoteru, Lily, Yuki, and Oliver all left earlier today, along with my parents and brother. Apparently the airing of a new anime is more important then their daughters health (I understand completely). Gakupo, Luka, and Sonika were all due to leave in a couple of days. Len hadn't left the hospital in six days, apparently, begging the doctors to allow him to stay overnight. They let him, and he fell asleep every night in his chair, leaning on my bed, our hands linked.

Speaking of Sonika, she's apparently here to visit me later today. In fact, Len just let her into the room. Let's see how this goes.

She rushed to my bedside, tears in her eyes.

Come on, girl. I'm an actress; I've seen better fake tears than that.

"I'm so, so, so sorry, Rin," Sonika gushed. "I didn't mean to bump into you, and I haven't even visited, but I was so guilt stricken, and I didn't mean to knock you down and I understand if you don't ever forgive me, ever and I really didn't mean to, and now your hospitalized-"

It's as if she thinks I'm actually going to fall for this. I felt her hand on my back, I know that she pushed me.

But, judging by the way her eyes flicker towards Len ever couple of seconds, the act is just to fool him, not me. And, judging by the way he's smiling, he believes every last word.

"-So, do you forgive me?"

I am sadly spared from knocking all of her teeth out when Luka and Gakupo enter the room. "What's going on? Why is _she_ here?" Luka asks a little bluntly.

"She's, um apologizing for knowing me down the stairs. Says that she accidentally bumped into me," I replied, looking staring intently at Luka, hoping that she'll get the message.

"What? That must have been quiet a bump to send you down like that... almost like a_ push_, or something." I glare at Luka some more, and understanding dawns on her face. "Neh, Sonika. Let's go get some coffee."

"U-Um..." She's deathly afraid of Luka, now. I love Luka so much. Thank god she understood that I wanted to be alone with Len.

"Gakupo, grab the girl. Let's go." Gakupo takes Sonika by the arm and drags her out of the room, much to Sonika's anger and fear. Luka follows, winking at me as she goes.

"What was _that_ all about?" Len asks, staring at the door, and then at me. His eyes are so damn pretty, it isn't fair.

"I'll put my anger on a temporary hold to explain things to you, Len," I replied. "Sonika _pushed_ me-"

"B-But-"

"-Down the flight of stairs to my eventual doom," I said, staring at him, trying to make him understand.

"Now, Rin, I know that you dislike Sonika due to her attitude, but she's a good person. I've known her since I was four, and although she wasn't always like this, she's still a good person. She wouldn't push someone down a flight of stairs, for no reason at all."

"But, she has a reason," I said, trying helplessly to make him understand. "She's a rabid fangirl, who is apparently in love with you."

"WHAT?!" The expression on his face tells me that he likely doesn't believe me. "No way that's p-possible, Rin. All she's talked about is how she wants to be friends with you."

"She's lying, Len." I stared at him, my gaze unwavering.

"But... she doesn't do stuff like that. Sonika isn't in love with me. She-"

"Strip, shota boy."

"P-Pardon?" Len asked, his face insanely red. "I'm sorry, Rin, but I don't want to lose my virginity quite yet-"

"Len, just do it." I forced myself out of bed, and took a few shaky steps. True, I have been walking everyday, but my legs still hurt from lack of use. I then began unbuttoning my white hospital gown, much to Len's embarrassment and pleasure.

"R-Rin!"

"Len, hurry up!" He finally took his shirt off, and I took a moment to stare at him.

Damn, he is _hot_.

"Turn around, and no peaking." I'm glad that my voice is stable, even if my face is bright red.

"Ah, really?"

"Len," I said, warning in my voice. He did as I said, and we both stripped down to our undergarments. "Pass me your clothing, and wear my hospital gown."

"What? It's... ugly. And, I know that I'm sexy, but I don't know if I'm sexy enough to rock a hospital gown," Len said while beginning to turn around.

"DON'T LOOK!"

"Sorry, I forgot. But... do I have to?"

"Trust me, you are sexy enough to rock a hospital gown. Now, change before they come back," I said before throwing on his pants and then his shirt. And, suddenly I felt like I was in Len's embrace, his smell all around me. "I'm done," he announced.

"Good." I turned around, and he did the same. "Now, let down your hair and give me your hair tie." He did so, and I carefully took my bow out of my hair, along with my clips. After messing around with his hair some, I suddenly had a copy of myself standing in front of me.

"All my dignity is gone. I can pass as I girl," Len moaned while climbing into bed.

"You are a girl," I mumbled as I began tying my hair back and trying to spike my hair up the way Len does. His clothes fit me rather well, actually. For once I'm happy that I have nonexistent chest.

"That means you're Lesbian."

"Of course. That's why I'm so attached to Luka." Len stared at me, and I tried to smile. "Take a joke, fool. Now, speak in a higher octave, and you've got my voice. Now, I'm going to go with Luka and Gakupo, leaving you and Sonika alone. When you are, ask 'You pushed me, didn't you'?"

"What?"

"Len, please. I'm doing this for our sake."

"Fine. Only because I like you so much." I blushed, and Len gestured me to come to him. His hands circled around my waist, and he pulled me closer.

"I can't do this when you look like me. I feel like I'm kissing myself," I said.

"Same," Len replied, and quickly let go. I backed away just as the door opened, Sonika, Luka, and Gakupo coming in. Sonika looked totally freaked out, while Luka had a satisfied smirk planted on her face. Gakupo kept on mumbling something like "I'm sure that wasn't legal..."

"Hey," I said, trying to model my voice to sound like Len's. Sonika looked at me with hearts in her eyes, and Gakupo was staring at Len, then he looked at me, and then back at Len. Understanding dawned in Luka's eyes within a matter of seconds.

"How about we go and get some bananas, eggplants, and tuna, _Len_," Luka said, grabbing my hand a dragging me out of the room. Gakupo, followed, of course, leaving Len and Sonika alone. I blinked. Was this a good idea?

"Of course it was, Rin," Luka replied, and I realized that I had spoken out loud.

"How did you know it was me?" I asked Luka, who grinned mischievously.

"I know everything about you, Rinkins." I'm not sure if I should feel creeped out or happy for having such a good friend. Probably the second.

* * *

Len's P.O.V

I coughed awkwardly. You're an actor, right, Len? So, just act like Rin. Not too difficult, right? I took a deep breath, and then turned to Sonika, who seemed to be glaring at me in disgust. "I still have no idea why Len decided to date you."

Hm, I don't know. Maybe because Rin is beautiful and smart creature, who I have fallen deeply for?

"Maybe because he likes me." Sonika, however, snorted.

"Yeah, right. Just wait, he'll come back to me." I stared at her, much to her anger. "What?"

"You pushed me down the stairs, didn't you?" She didn't even hesitate in her answer.

"Of course I did, stupid. I told you to stay away from Len, didn't I? God, you're a fucking bitch. You're probably just dating him for publicity, aren't you? Such a whore..."

Suddenly I had Sonika pinned up against the wall, and I had no idea how I got there.

"What was that?" She stared at me, realization dawning on her face. "What did you just call Rin?" I asked in my normal voice.

"Len!... I, uh... Um..."

"And you said that you_ pushed_ Rin down the stairs? Your lucky that she isn't pressing charges. Your lucky that I'm not going to _kill you right now _for doing that to her. What the hell, Sonika?"

"Len, stop it," a voice from behind me said, and a pair of arms was suddenly hugging me from behind. I took a deep breath, forcing myself to calm down.

"You better as hell get out of my sight, and never show yourself ever again. Or, I swear, I will kick your ass." Sonika gave a squeal, and ran out of the room.

"You wouldn't really?" Rin asked while taking her hair out of it's ponytail. I swept her into a hug, pulling her close. "Len?"

"I'm sorry for not believing you." My voice cracked.

"It's okay," she said pulling away slightly. She pulled the bow out of my hair along with her clips.

"It's not okay. I didn't believe you." I felt even guiltier. She should scream at me for not trusting her, or something.

"Len-"

"I really am sorry. I didn't know that Sonika was such a-" She cut me off by give me a kiss on the lips, long and sweet. I closed my eyes, my uncertainty fading as I went.

"It's okay. Okay?" Rin asked when we pulled apart.

"Okay."

* * *

Rin's P.O.V

"CONGRATULATIONS ON GETTING OUT OF THE HOSPITAL!" Four voices screamed as I opened the door, Len behind me. There sat Luka, Gakupo, Yuuma, and Mizki, all with cups of tea in front of the them. The house was covered in Tako Luka's and eggplants, which I assumed was meant to be decoration. There were streamers and balloons, too.

"Thank you! And, you two! What are you doing here?"

"We were worried about you, Rin. Your friend, Luka, found us, and invited us over," Mizki explained and Yuuma got up and studied me. Len looked at the two of us, and then stepped in front of me, hands stretched out.

"She's taken," he growled.

"I'm married," Yuuma replied, much to everyone else's shock. "I just wanted to see if she was alright."

"I'm fine, Yuuma. Thanks for coming and seeing how I'm doing." He shrugged and sat back down, his arm around Mizki.

"LET'S PARTY!" Luka screamed, and there was a general roar of approval. Kind of a lame party, though. Six people. Whatever; I still love them all.

Later into the night it was clear that Mizki was drunk, even if Yuuma wasn't. They were the only ones who drank, but I took a sip, not liking the bitter taste on my tongue. Eventually Yuuma and Gakupo got into a katana fight, that lasted an hour. Yuuma eventually won, but he admitted that when Gakupo was his age, he would probably be better. I sat on Luka's lap for half of the party, due to her over protectiveness. And, Len kept on begging for me to tell me why I was angry at him.

"I don't know, okay!" I snapped.

"Rin. You can't just be randomly angry at me. There has to be a reason," Len reasoned. "Think hard."

I closed my eyes and tuned everything else out.

And then it hit me.

"YOU TOLD ME I SUCKED AT CHESS AFTER I BEAT YOU!"

"What? I've never played chess with you before," Len said. "I don't even know _how_ to."

"Dude, that's pathetic," Yuuma said, but we both ignored him.

"No, I remember everything now. You said that, and then I got so pissed that I took my purple fluffy unicorn, that also poops rainbow candy, and flew to Luka Land, where Queen Luka and King Gakupo took me in and gave me my own farm, where there were these oranges began giving me these hugs, and then I- ohhhhhhh. Len, this might have been a dream."

"You. Don't. Say?!"

"Well, quite frankly, your dream self is quite rude, you Chocobo-Head," I snapped, and then I realized something.

"Oh-" I started.

"-My-" Luka continued.

"-God-" Yuuma finished.

"YOU ARE CLOUD STRIFE!" The three of us screamed at the same time while Mizki, Gakupo, and Len stared at us in confusion. And then the three of us began talking at the same time.

"We need to get Mako, and infuse it into him for those eyes," I said.

"We need to find Zack, and make sure that he doesn't end up dying for him. He can't leave Aerith," Yuuma said. I've never seen him so excited.

"WAIT A MINUTE!" Luka screamed. "Rin isn't Tifa, therefore Len cannot be Cloud. Tifa and Cloud have to end up together, not Cloud and Rin."

"Ohhh... you're right," I said in disappointment. "Oh well. This makes Cosplaying it alot easier. **(A/N: PLEASE tell me someone got that giant reference. Please. I will love you forever if you do.)**"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Len finally asked, and we all glared at him.

"Shut up Cloud."

* * *

**Okay, that's all for this chapter. I know, kind of a sucky chapter with nothing in it, but I wrote it to FINALLY get rid of Sonika. Yay! And the ending was just for more comic relief than anything. (PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE TELL ME IF YOU GOT THE REFERENCE). **

**Anyways, Cloud Strife, Tifa, Aerith, Zack, Mako and Chocobo are all from this popular video game series, Final Fantasy. They are from Final Fantasy VII (Seven), which is the best, in my opinion, in the entire series. If you want to see what I'm talking about, look up "Cloud Strife," and you will see that him and Len look a lot alike.**

**And, if you do know what I'm talking about, and ship CloudxAerith... I'm saddened by you. **

**Okay, sorry for the long rant. I'm a video game otaku (as well as anime/manga), so... **

**Just review, please. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey, everyone! I'm sad to say this, but this is going to be my last update for any story for at least a month. Boo. My reason: I'm going on vacation, then to camp for a week. My updates will also be a lot less frequent, because I have three weeks to last minute cram summer homework/practicing viola/getting ready for cross country try outs. And, after that, I start high school. Joy. Anyways, my life is about to get a lot busier, so... yeah...**

**Since I don't want to leave you on a cliffhanger (but should, since I can get more reviews *Laughs evilly*), this is a fluff chapter. Have fun (I figure you guys deserve it after all the Sonika shit)**

**Disclaimer: NO!**

**Oh, and happy Fourth of July to everyone, even though it's 12:11AM, meaning it's the 5th. Little late, but whatever.**

* * *

"ITADAKIMASU!" Len yelled while leaning down over me.

"Len, get off of me!" I said, trying to shove him off.

"What? Why? Don't you love me, Rin?" Len asked, a pretend pout on his face.

"I like you, okay? Just not enough to give my virginity away to you."

"I like you, too!" Len said, completely ignoring the second part of what I said. Fine. Desperate times call for dirty tricks.

So, I kneed him straight in the balls.

"DAMN IT, RIN! THAT'S NO WAY TO TREAT YOUR BOYFRIEND!"

"POTENTIAL RAPE ISN'T THE WAY TO TREAT A GIRL!"

"You're a girl?"

"Len, YOU CANNOT SAY THAT, UNLESS YOU WISH TO SATISFY YOUR FANGIRLS BY CONFIRMING YOU ARE GAY, THEREFORE MAKING ALL THEIR YAOI DREAMS COME TRUE! WHAT KIND OF RINXLEN FANFICTION WOULD THIS BE THEN?!"

"Nah, fuck. Now I have to think of something new," Len complained before going back to massaging his balls. Wait, wouldn't that be fapping?

Urg.

This whole scenario started when I came inside from waving Luka and Gakupo away (they just left), only to have Len pin me down onto my bed, saying something about how we are finally alone. The rest is history.

"So, what do you want to do for the rest of the day?" I asked Len, peering at him. He looked at me, and then shrugged.

"Well, it's six, so lets have dinner, watch some anime, and turn in." I couldn't help but to feel oddly disappointed yet relieved. We aren't doing anything, but we aren't doing anything. If that makes any sense. ARG! Basically, random person I'm talking to, I'm nervous, but I want to do something. Make sense?

I swear, I'm going insane.

Please forgive me, dear readers.

* * *

"WAKE UP, RINNY!" Len screamed into my ear, effectively making me scream, and wanting to punch him in the face.

"What?" I complained.

"We have to get up," Len said.

"What time is it?" I asked, looking out of my window. It was still dark.

"Five fourty-five in the morning," Len said cheerfully. I groaned and pulled the covers over my head. "Oh, no you don't. I have the day planned, but we need to get up _now_."

"Listen, Len. The way to a woman's heart, and her virginity, is to let her sleep," I said. I say weird things and random excuses when I'm desperate for sleep. It's a Kagamine family thing.

Len hesitated for a moment before leaning in and running his hands through my hair. "Sorry, Rinny, but you need to get up now. Please."

Damn. He used the P-word (Not penis. Please. Get them right.

"Fine," I said with a groan. "If it's so important."

"It is. Get ready. I have everything packed." Packed? Are we going somewhere? "Yes, we're going somewhere. It'll take a little bit of time, but we're going." How did he know what I was thinking?

Anyways, fifteen minutes later, a very cranky Rin (aka me) and a very understanding Len (aka, um, him) stalked out of the house. It was still dark outside, sadly. Len offered me his hand, and I slipped it into his, liking the feel holding hands. I never really understood why people found it to be such a big deal, even when dating Piko, until now. There's just something so _physical_ about it, as weird as that sounds.

"Neh, my mother would be impressed. You got me out of bead, early in the morning, without having to throw water all over my face," I said, trying to start a conversation.

"She's down that?"

"She's threatened to," I replied. "She's also sat and fart on me, and poured some _undesirable_ substances down my throat to wake me up."

"Sounds terrible."

"I would know," I joked, smiling at him. We walked on the path, careful to avoid stepping on bugs, even though there weren't that many, thank god. There was a first- no, third quarter moon out in the sky, looking oddly close to the earth. I guess it was near the time for dawn to break.

"Ah, maybe I'm just special enough to wake you up without threatening you."

"Maybe," I replied, neither confirming nor denying it. "Where are we going?" I asked. He had a picnic basket in the hand that wasn't holding mine, and a draw string on his back, filled with unknown contents. "Want me to carry something?"

"I'm good. Anyways, we're going to a special place. I found it while looking for you the day you stormed out of our house when _Sonika_ was here." He made a face when he said her name, but I could still tell that Len was hurt. He confined in me that he didn't have many friends who were close to him- not the way Luka and Gakupo are to me- and was really disappointed when his childhood friend turned out to be a Yandere. Somethings just don't work out, I guess.

I squeezed his hand gently, but offered no words about her. There was no point bringing Sonika up; it would just ruin the mood.

"How's your head?" Len asked. "Tell me if it starts hurting, or something."

"Will do," I replied. "But, for now, everything's good. It has been for a couple of days."

"Just making sure. I don't want you dying on me, during our first date," Len said.

"This is a date?"

"Is it not?"

"Um, no?"

"Wait, so it or it isn't?"

"Um, is?"

"Okay."

"Okay."

Why do we always end up going back to 'okay'ing each other?

We walked in silence a little longer. It wasn't awkward. It was nice, walking like this early in the morning. I've never understood why people would want to get up before the sun rises, and go for walks, but now I understand. I felt truly awake, like I never have before. My mind was clear, my senses alert. It's wonderful, really.

"We're almost there," Len said. "A little longer."

Ten to fifteen minutes later, Len stopped me, told told me to hold the basket. He then proceeded to putting his hands so that they covered my eyes, and told me to wait a little. I did as he said, more than ready to be surprised.

"Three... Two... One," Len said, before removing them.

I gasped.

Over the horizon, the sun becoming coming out, illuminating the sky in a different hue of colors. A mix of purple, pink, orange, yellow, and so on. The clouds were a pink color (well, not actually), lighting up the sky. We stood on a small cliff overlooking a large lake, where the different colors were reflected off of. The mountains seemed to guard the lake, and trees surrounded the sides of it.

It was perfect.

"Oh my gosh, Len," I said, holding my hands up to my mouth. "This is absolutely amazing."

"I didn't know how amazing it would be," Len confessed. "The timing was luck, too. But, I'm glad."

"Thank you so much," I whispered. Len took a blanket out of the basket and set it on the floor. After setting the picnic basket aside and offering me his hand, he gently pulled me to sit down in front of him. His arms wrapped themselves around me, encasing me, and he rested his head on my shoulder. Neither of us spoke; we just watched instead.

When the sunrise was sadly over, I looked at Len, and kissed him gently. "Thank you," I said again. "This was so sweet."

"Of course it is. I planned it," Len said in a cocky voice, but he smiled gently at me, squeezing my hands tenderly. I smiled at him before looking at him. The sun was out and shinning, the air fresh, the clouds practically nonexistent. It was just too perfect.

"Is this a stimulation that you are controlling, or something? It's so perfect?" Len laughed and shook his head.

He began pulling some things out of the basket. "I have breakfast and lunch in here. Simple stuff. Dinner... well, wait."

"You cooked for today?" He nodded his head shyly.

"I hope you like everything. I cooked it all to your tastes." I smiled for giving him a big kiss.

"Okay, I'm in love with you," I said.

"Really?"

"Almost." He laughed, and then took out some plates.

"I made crepes. I found a recipe online, and it looked manageable, so I took a shot. Um, here," he said, handing me one. It was wrapped in foil, so it was still hot. It smelt delicious. "I also brought powdered sugar, raspberries, strawberries, and Nutella to put on top," Len said while taking them out of the basket and passing them one-by-one to me. I took it, put what I wanted, and took a bite. "Is it good?" Len asked anxiously.

"IT'S AMAZING!" I said while giving him a big smile.

"You have Nutella on your teeth," Len said. "I can help you clean it up," he said while raising his eyebrows.

"Oh, stop, and let me eat."

"If you say so."

We ate, laughing and bantering over random things. I stretched happily, content with how things are going. I broke out into a random song in one point- Tori no Uta- laughing as I went. Len joined in, not really knowing the lyrics, but trying to pass it off to make it work.

"You have some Nutella on your cheek," Len said, and leaned it to lick it off my cheek before I could respond. I turned a deep red, but managed to pass it off with a laugh. "Wow. You're red," Len said with a sly smile.

"What can I say? I'm surprisingly innocent," I replied, chuckling as I went.

"URG!" Len screamed before tackling me with a hug.

"L-Len?" I stammered out.

"YOU'RE TOO DAMN CUTE!" Len shouted, holding me even tighter. I laughed, a little red, and pushed him off gently.

"Why, thank you for the compliment, kind sir," I said while mock bowing.

"It's shan't a compliment, just a fact, my kind lady," he said in a failure of a British accent. We both burst out laughing.

I found myself, some time later, laying on the blanket, him using my stomach as a pillow. I stroked his hair as Len feed both of us raspberries. We talked about trivial things; we talked about things we cared about.

"So, what was your dream when you were little?" I asked Len.

"It's rather obvious, right? I'm doing it right now," Len replied while popping a raspberry into his mouth.

"I suppose. Acting was always your number one," I said while taking a deep sip of water.

"I was actually talking about dating a beautiful girl, but I suppose that works, too." I blushed. "I'm lucky," he said after some time after we sat in silence. He rolled himself off of my stomach, and then looked at me, staring me in the eye. "I feel blessed to have such a good mother. Yeah, she's crazy, with a son complex, but I'm thankful. Without out her, I would have never had gotten into the industry, nor would I have meet you."

"Len... is there something up with your father and yourself?" I always wondered about that. Ever since he said that he only needed to visit his house for a day, to see his mother.

"Hm... yeah. I guess I should tell you, since you are my girlfriend, and all," Len said while scratching his head.

"You don't have to," I said quickly. Even though I am beyond curious, there is no point in pushing him.

Len, however, just shook his head. "No, I want to. Anyways, it's nothing big. It's not, like, he abuses me, or anything. He just finds that what I'm doing isn't worth while, and I should be studying business so that I can take over business one day."

"What?" I shrieked. "That's terrible!" I cleared my throat when I realized that I was talking about his father, and should still have some respect. "Um... what I meant by that is that he shouldn't try to squish your dream like that," I covered quickly.

"It's okay," Len said, understanding as ever. "I'm used to it. Any form of self happiness or entertainment was banned from me for such a long time. Sonika was only a friend because my father and her father were friend's, and were probably hoping for a future marriage between us **(A/N: *HINT HINT, NUDGE NUDGE* _maybe_).** I, of course, would never do that, but he's allowed to believe whatever the shit he wants," Len said, saying the last words with malice I wasn't expecting.

I took his hand, not really sure what to say, and smiled gently at him. He hesitated, but smiled back. This matter was far from over, but what can a person do?

"What time is it?" I asked Len some time later.

"Um, around nine. We should get started," Len said.

"Started?" I asked. In response, he took the drawstring, and took out some clothing. A bikini (go figure. Hormones strike once again!) and a pair of swim trunks. "Swimming?"

"Yeah. You can change behind those bushes. I promise that I won't look, okay?" Len said. I nodded my head, believing him, and quickly changed, worried that someone else would see me changing, somehow. I doubt that anyone else would be around- this is a private area, after all- but rather be safe than sorry.

"You done?" I called out.

"Yes," Len replied. I came from out of the bushes, only to see—

A hot, shirtless Len.

We both stared at each other for a couple of seconds—me too interested in looking at him shirtless then noticing him checking me out. "Wow. Talk about eye candy," we both said at the same time. I laughed while Len ruffled my hair affectionately.

Len offered me his hand, which I took, looking at him curiously. "It might be slippery on the way down," he explained at my confused look.

"Wait a minute," I said, taking my hand from him. "Why are we walking down when this sign—" I gestured to the one that was right next to our blanket "—says that this is an okay distance to jump from?" I asked.

"I figured that you might be scared. Anyways, it could be dangerous."

"Len Kagamine!" I said in shock. "I am not a damsel in distress, and therefore I will be jumping down from here," I said.

"Really?"

"I bet you won't."

"Take that back."

"You're probably scared," I challenged while crossing my arms and glaring at him. Even when we're dating, we're still competitive.

"I'm not, and I will jump." I rolled my eyes, but nodded my head in acceptance.

"Well, I'm jumping," I said. I walked over to the small edge of the cliff and looked down. We were high up, high enough to were the impact could make us break a bone if we didn't land correctly.

I smiled to myself.

"Wait," Len said as I backed up from the cliff.

"Scared?" I asked.

"No," he shot back. He extended his hand for me to take. "Together?" I smiled yes, and took it, although we both knew that we would let go in mid air. We both backed up, took a deep breath, looked at each other, and began sprinting.

We reached the edge of the cliff, where I pushed myself off of, launching myself farther into the air.

I took down.

It was amazing. I was flying, yet falling at the same time.

I carefully guided myself so that I wouldn't land on top of Len (who looked terrified and thrilled all at the same time), and then let out a whoop, even doing some flips in the air. As we approached the water, I got into the proper diving position, to make sure I didn't break anything. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Len do the same.

The water took me into it's embrace—first cold, then warming up—and I shot upwards, towards the sky. It was so deep that I couldn't even see the bottom—which was kind of intimidating, actually. I finally broke the surface, and with a gasp, I looked around for Len, who I couldn't see.

An arm wrapped itself around my waist, and then pulled me close to a warm body. I let out a little gasp, only to see Len on my side, carrying me in the water. "Holy shit," he said.

"Holy shit indeed. We must do that again."

"Agreed. But, not now," Len said. "Let's just swim." I shrugged, but smiled. The lake was absolutely beautiful, the water twinkling from the sun shining on it. The water, which was cold at first, was now warm and comfortable.

"We left all of our things up there," I said. "Including our shoes. We're going to have to walk up a rocky terrain barefoot."

"Okay, so maybe we didn't plan this that well," Len admitted. "Who cares? Let's just swim." I let out a little laugh before splashing some water, causing us to engage in a water fight, which Len let me purposely win.

His response was grabbing me, once again, and then throwing me back into the warm folds of the water. My response was not resurfacing—instead, I swam a little deeper (ignoring the fact that I couldn't see the bottom; that really freaked me out), looking around the clear water before finding what I wanted. I swam towards Len, who I could tell was looking for me, and then grabbed his leg and gave it a little tug. As I burst out of the water, Len screamed, yelling something about how he didn't want to die so young.

I burst out laughing at his lame response. "You're such a man," I said.

"Ha-ha," Len said sarcastically. "I was really worried about you, you know, Rin?" Len asked.

"Sorry," I said, feeling a little guilty. "I didn't mean to scare you."

Len just gave me an affectionate kiss. "It's cool, don't worry. Just don't do something like that again." I nodded my head.

"Okay," I said, more than willing to agree. "Want to jump again?"

The morning quickly turned into noon, when Len forced me out of the water so that we could eat. He had packed towels, as well as extra clothing, although I wasn't quite ready to change just yet. Maybe we could swim after lunch, or something.

For lunch he had packed a pasta, surprisingly. I didn't know that Len knew how to cook that, but it was delicious, nonetheless. "Good food," I said, my mouth fool.

"That's my girl," Len said in amusement. "No manners at all."

"Oh, shut up," I said while swallowing, but being a little more conscious. It was weird: in Shojo mangas, all the (lame) heroines were always tense for going on dates with their boyfriends, wearing extravagant clothing and worrying over stupid things. I, however, am perfectly relaxed with Len.

"Okay," Len said. "No going back into the water for another hour, okay? I don't want you getting a cramp on me."

"Fine," I said, pouting. I really like swimming with Len, as it turns out.

"Oh, come on. It's not that bad," he said. He leaned in and kissed me on the lips, quick and soft. I smiled, and Len put his head into my lap so that we could do our usual Me-Stroking-His-Hair-And-Relaxing-And-Stuff routine.

I began singing the opening to the anime, Air, the song being "Tori No Uta."** (A/N: Actually, the Miku Append version in the best in my opinion, but I LOVE LOVE LOVE the RinxLen duet, too. Look them both up!)** I showed Len the song some time ago, although we never got to the point of watching the anime.

The first part of the song, I sung by myself, just singing into the distance. After the chorus, however, Len took over, squeezing my hand before starting. I stopped signing, allowing his voice to surround me completely. After he finished the chorus, we both traded off the next lines back and forth before we hit the chorus and finally sung together. It was beautiful.

"We're pretty badass, aren't we?" Len asked me after we finished. I laughed, knowing that what he was saying is true.

"Of course we are. We're Rin and Len Kagamine. That's what happens when you have the last name Kagamine," I said.

"Of course. At least, when we get married, you don't have to change your last name," Len said. I laughed, knowing that Len was only kidding about marriage (at least for now).

"We're still a long way off from there," I replied back.

"Could you see it happening?" Len asked after a few moments of silence, his voice sobered up once again. I looked at for a moment, before shrugging.

"Honestly, I can see a whole bunch of tiny Rin's and Len's running around and screaming and fighting all over the place," I admitted. "But, it's still way, way, _way_ too early." Len nodded, satisfied with my answer.

An hour later, we got back into the water, but just a quick dip. After another hour of swimming, we came home.

"You are absolutely forbidden from coming downstairs," Len said. "Not until I say that you can, okay? Oh, and wear something nice."

"We going somewhere?" I asked Len. He just shrugged and exited the room. I sighed, slipped out of my clothes and into the shower.

My god, the best thing in the world is showering after swimming all day.

I stayed in there, for like, ten hours (_slight_ exaggeration) and the finally got out, stretching as I went. I decided just to wear a simple black dress, nothing too fancy since I have no idea what's on Len's mind. I spent the next the next thirty minutes catching up on all my manga updates online.

Len came up, wearing a nice looking suit (damn, he's hot), and gave me his arm. I linked mine around it, and then followed him down the stairs.

There in the kitchen he had set up a little candle light dinner for the two of us.

I looked at him, shocked, and then said, "Yup, children are a possibility, now."

* * *

**That last part was a joke, okay? I know, their young. They're not actually considering marriage. **

**Anyways, last update for a month! I hope you liked this chapter and it's mindless whatever this was.**

**MAJOR QUESTION: What is Miki's character color? I thought it would be red, but that's _apparently_ Meiko's, unless Meiko's was really supposed to be brown. Please explain someone! I'm kind of lost (ish).**

**Review for your dear authoress who stayed up till 3:09 writing this chapter for her beloved readers?**


	16. Chapter 16

**HELLO, SWEETIES (unless you're bitter. Then, hello, Bitters)! GUESS WHO'S BACK?!**

**Well, I assume you know, so need to answer that. If you don't, the answer is me, aka Shadow. **

**Anywhoses, while on vacation I got a billion ideas for all fics (good news!). Bad news: I'm going to camp, then have to rush doing last minute summer homework (annotating two books, super hard summer music, continue running every day... SHIT, I'M SCREWED!), which means I'm going to be uber-busy (bad news. Aw).**

**Oh, for the whole Miki character color thingy: most fans said a mix between red and pink (which really doesn't make sense, since pink is a shade of red), or something along those lines. Like, a Salmonish color. I heard orange somewhere in there, but that's GUMI's color.**

**FOR ALL THOSE WONDERING! Yes, I have read "The Fault In Our Stars"! (It was so freaking sad!) That's were I got the 'okay' thing from!**

**Disclaimer: You should know this by now. I shouldn't have to tell you every chapter (although, I don't think I do -.-") (Crap, that was a long author's note)**

* * *

New! Leon's (Len's father) P.O.V

"Leon," my just-about favorite voice in the world said from outside my door. Lola knocked, and then entered the office, carrying a tray with tea on it. "I got you Jasmine tea with Chrysanthemum flowers."

"With honey?"

"With honey," she confirmed, earning a squeal from me. She's the only one who has ever managed to make me make a noise like that.

And, honestly, I truly do love her with all my heart. My life before Lola was bland; all I ever cared about was work. After my sister, Mizki, ran away with some guy named Yuuma **(A/N: You didn't see that coming, did ya?)**, the work load fell entirely onto me, and I almost cracked. My father's strict rule was... strict, I guess, and unforgiving. One night, in a bar, I meet a barmaid named Lola Kagamine. After years of knowing and dating each other, we got married, and I took _her_ surname, instead of the other way around. Which, of course, pissed my father off, and really shouldn't work, but I didn't- don't-care.

"Leon, I have to go somewhere tomorrow," Lola said, and I frowned. I don't like it when she's gone. "It's only for the day," she said quickly. "I thought that I should visit Len and spend the day... You should come, too."

Len... I don't really know how to act around him. I never really had a childhood, nor have I ever been good with kids. I wasn't really sure how to act around him, so I just kind of... didn't, if that makes any sense. I would just ignore him. All my decisions to somehow try and help his future ended up backfiring, and he began to hate me. I guess he just wanted me out of his life, so I just didn't speak to him anymore.

"I... I don't know, Lola. He wouldn't want me there," I said, staring at the cup of tea in my hands.

"Nonsense! I'll _make_ him want you there," she said, cracking her knuckles, and then realized how that sounded. "Um, I didn't mean... I'm sure he wants you... OKAY, IF YOU GO, WE CAN PLAY NURSE AND DOCTOR!" I raised an eyebrow.

"_You're_ the one who likes the cosplay, not me," I said, while shuddering, thinking about all the different things she's dressed me up as.

Once as a _school girl_.

Once as _Tenten_.

Even once as _Inuyasha_ (well, that wasn't that bad. But the ears... She wanted me to get real ears- as in surgery done!)

"Oh. Oh yeah," she said, dejected. From downstairs someone called Lola's name. "That's me. I guess I better go." Before she could, though, I grabbed her waist, and gave her a kiss. Her response was to walk out of the room, shaking her hips as she went.

"Don't do that," I said. "Last time you did is how we ended up with Len." She gave a laugh and left the room.

I wonder how Len is going to react.

"Leon-sama," another voice said from outside of the door.

"Enter." My voice, which had been happy and content was now cold and harsh. Go for having voice swings!

In entered the girl who I now know as Sonika. She was wearing as little clothing as legally possible, and seemed to be trying to appear... seductive to other people? Personally, I thought she looked like a whore.

"Yes, Sonika?" I asked, not allowing my true feelings to show.

She took a deep breath, before speaking. "I think you should know something."

* * *

Len's P.O.V

"LENKINS! MOMMY'S HERE!" And suddenly I was being wrestled into Usaugi's uniform from Sailor Moon.

"What?-MOM!-STOP!-RIN, HELP! BEING-MOLESTED!" I said while trying to fight her off, to no avail. God damnit, that lady is strong. Why was I left being a shota?!

Don't ever tell _anyone_ I said that.

"Lola, you're strangling the kid," a voice in front of me, and my eyes widened.

That wasn't possible. No way my dad would come to visit me.

And yet, there he was, in all of his 'fatherly' glory.

"D-Dad?" I asked, but then I had to go back to fighting my mother off, my mind racing.

Why was he here? What did he want? DId I do something wrong? Did someone say something to him? Does it have to do with the fact that I am dating Rin?

"Hello," Rin said from somewhere behind. I finally managed to strangle my mother off, and quickly popped up, dusting myself off as I went. Rin bowed deeply and introduced herself, "My name is Rin Kagamine, Kagamine-san."

"Um, you can call me Leon," my father said. My mind was still numb from the actual thought that he was here. "If you say 'Kagamine-san' that sounds weird, since you're also 'Kagamine-san,' Kagamine-san."

"No, call me Rin. Come in, come in. I'll make some tea for all of us," Rin said, smiling pleasantly. My father's facial expression didn't change, but I did see his features soften.

GO MY LITTLE RINNY!

"Anyways, I have something I need you to wear, Len," my mother said. "Same for you, Rinkins!"

"Sure, Lola," Rin said. Obviously she didn't care because she didn't have to freaking cross dress, and wear various, girly things! Urg, my mother is so sadistic. "Here, sit. I'll get set the pot."

We entered the living room, and my father and mother took one couch together. I took the other, and looked at them. It was... awkward, despite my mother's attempts to lighten the mood. Rin soon joined us, giving everyone their cup, and then sitting down next to me.

"So... not to be rude, or anything, but why are you guys here?" I asked while taking a sip. My 'guys' I really just meant father.

"I told you. I wanted to dress you up in something, and you're father decided to tag along," my mother said.

"'Tag along?'" I asked, but didn't press further. I looked every where but his eyes, afraid to see the disappointment in them. Rin shifted next to me, obviously reading the mood.

"Anyways, I need to go to the bathroom. Where is it, please?" My mom asked. Rin pointed her in the right direction, and on her way there, she grabbed my collar and forced me to go with her.

Leaving Rin and my father, Leon, alone.

* * *

Rin's P.O.V

"So, I hear you're dating my son?" Leon asked as soon as they had left, and I realized that he had probably been evaluating me. I ran through all of my actions around him, but nothing seemed to be too rude.

"Um, yes, sir. Although I do wonder how you know. The media doesn't even know this yet. Not many people do," I said while staring into my teacup.

"Sonika told me," he said bluntly, and I nearly spew my tea all over the place.

Oh god. No doubt she made me seem like some country-bumpkin pig, God damnit.

"Ah, did she?" I said, visibly stiffening. "I'm guessing that she didn't say anything good."

"I believe her words were along the lines of 'She's a-' ehem, '-slutty whore-' excuse my language, please, '-who doesn't deserve to be with Lenny. She's vile, and acts like an untrained dog."

"Ah," I said, not really sure what I should say.

"She said some other stuff, but I don't figure it to be appropriate," Leon said, and I nodded my head.

"So I'm guessing you came here to tell me to back off?" I asked, fearing the answer.

"No. In my time in the business world, I have learnt that you cannot make a decision entirely off of one's word. I came here to see what you are actually like."

"Ah," I said for the third time. I probably let him down.

"I suppose... I suppose you can date Len," Leon said, and my head shot up.

What?

"For now," he added hastily. "I can't say much about the future." He gave a sigh as I stared at him in shock. "Don't look so surprised. I do care for Len's happiness, even if he hates me."

Am I missing something?

"Leon... I thought you hated him," I said. "You always canceled off whatever he wished to do, even the simplest hobbies. And, you... didn't you not want him to be an actor?" I asked, totally confused.

"Yes, I did not wish for him to not become an actor because I was afraid. I was afraid that he wouldn't make it, and with that he would fall into depression. I've seen it happen before," Leon explained. "However, it was I who arranged his first audition, and it was I who set Ted up as his manager. In secret, of course. I'm sure he would detest getting help from someone he hates."

Oh god. These people are idiots.

"He doesn't hate you," I said quickly, but at that moment, Lola and Len came back into the room, so I stopped talking. And then I burst out laughing.

Len was dressed in a bridal gown.

I couldn't stop laughing no matter how hard I tried, unable to stop. Leon was staring- in sympathy, I believe- and Lola was grinning her head off. Len was glaring at me, obviously wanting me to shut up.

"Sorry, sorry. I'll stop," I said as I wiped away tears.

"Thank you," Len said in sarcasm.

Just one look set me off again.

"Rin, really?" Len said in exasperation.

"I-It's just s-so funny," I said in between giggles.

"You wouldn't find it funny if you were in my place," Len protested, but I ignored that little comment.

"You are _such_ a shota," I replied back."

"I am _not_," Len said. "You're just jealous."

"Of what? You're girly looks?"

"I look better than you, he-she."

"Jerk! Take that back! I look like a girl, I do! And, so do you!"

"No I don't!"

"But you just admitted it!"

"No I didn't!"

"Yes, you did! Admit it, I outsmarted you! That makes Rin one hundred, Len zero." I blew a raspberry.

"No, it's more like Rin one hundred, Len one_ million_!"

"I'm smarter than you!"

"No, I'm smarter and cuter!"

"Urg! You're annoying! And a liar!"

"No I'm not!"

"OKAY, MUNCHKINS!"

Oops. Forgot that they were there. Shit, that's embarrassing.

"Anyways, Rin, go to the bathroom and were this," Lola said while handing me something in a box. I took it and bounced off. Inside of it was a tuxedo.

Is she trying to create a wedding or something?

Of course Lola is. She's insane like that. Like my mother.

"I'm done," I announced as I adjusted the bow tie, walking into the room.

"Help!" Lola said as she fangirled onto the floor. "I've fangirled, and I can't get up!" Leon rolled his eyes, but a small smile was making it's way onto his face. I haven't seen him smile before. Anyways, Leon helped Lola up as she pulled a camera out and pointed it out. "Pictures! I need pictures! Pose, little children!"

The next thirty minutes went into a photo-shoot, Len unwilling, me being perfectly fine.

Because I can totally rock a tuxedo.

"I feel like a Turk," I mumbled to myself.

"What the hell is that?" Len asked, and I rolled my eyes. I must make him play Final Fantasy one day.

A few hours later, we sat around the coffee table, laughing and joking as if we were old friends. Leon didn't talk much, but I could tell that he was loosening up some. I think what I said helped him. Speaking of which, I need to get them to talk to each other.

"Len, make dinner," I commanded him around six. Both Leon and Lola's eyebrows shot up.

"He can cook?" Leon asked me.

"You can cook?" Lola asked him.

"A little. Rin's been teaching me. A little," Len said, scratching the back of his head awkwardly.

"I learnt from my mother, and I refused to be his cook for the time we are here," I explained. "Anyways, I guess I'll help you out, Len." We both rose and walked to the kitchen. As soon as the door snapped closed, I turned to him, and began whispering, urgent and low. "You need to speak to your father," I said.

"What? No. He hates me," Len said, looking down at the floor.

"No - he - doesn't!" With each word, I lightly slapped his face. "Oh my glob, you two have been misunderstanding each other. Like, perfectly," I said.

"Glob?" Len said, raising an eyebrow, but I shook my head.

"Please, speak to him?" I asked.

"Why does it matter?" Len asked in discomfort.

"Because I don't want to you to be unhappy like this. Don't deny it, I can tell," I said. "You are happy, but at the same time, you aren't. Like, deep inside you depressed a little. Just a little, but still. You need to speak to him."

"...Fine," Len mumbled.

"Great!" I said. "Go, speak!"

"Now? Are you joking?"

"When else?"

"I don't know... not now..."

"You'll change you're mind!" With that, I threw the door open and dragged Len out by the ear. "Change of plans! Lola, I wish to know you better. Len, sit," I said, and then I dragged Lola into the kitchen.

"What? Rin-" She started, but I ignored her. In the kitchen I raised a hand to my lips, and then pressed my ear against the door. Lola did the same, confusion written all over her face.

It was quiet.

I furiously opened the door, and screamed out, "IF YOU WANT TO WORK THINGS OUT, YOU NEED TO TALK, GOD DAMNIT!" Oops, maybe I shouldn't have said that. Ah, well.

Leon was the first to speak. "Enjoying your time here?" He asked after clearing his throat.

"...I suppose," Len replied rather stiffly. "Um, how are you?"

"I'm... I'm good."

God, they are both _so_ awkward.

"Listen, Len... I've never hated you," Leon said.

FINALLY! MY LUMPING GLOB(*), THAT TOOK FOREVER!"

"What?" Len asked.

"Rin told me that's what you think, but it isn't like that. I just wanted you to be happy." He then explained what he had told me about Len's acting career. "I'm sorry that you got your career started from someone you hate. Ah, I'll stop interfering with your life. Well, I haven't been, but um... yeah..."

There was a shuffling motion, as if someone had just gotten up.

"Wait a minute. _Wait a minute.,_" Len repeated. "I _don't_ hate you. _You've_ always hated _me_... that's what I thought... When we were younger, you would always ignore you."

"I never had a childhood. I wasn't sure how to act with you."

"B-But-"

"Listen, I'm really sorry, Len. It appears we haven't really been talking, neh?" Leon said, trying to lighten his voice, although there was sadness- and hope- in it. "Forgive me?"

"I-It's okay..." Len's voice been cracking, and I heard a small sniff from him. "I-It's just... I've a-always felt so lonely..." Another sniff, and then another.

At this point, Lola touched my shoulder and pointed to the rest of the kitchen. I nodded my head, got up, and followed her.

* * *

"I'VE GOT THE PHONE! I GOT IT, I GOT IT, I GOT IT!" Len screamed as he raced down the stairs. I was sitting on the couch, about to answer, when Len burst out of nowhere and grabbed.

He was wearing nothing besides a small towel around his waist.

"Hello, Len Kagamine speaking. Who's calling, please?" I couldn't make anything out of Len's side of the conversation- or maybe I could if I was listening properly.

I was too busy staring.

I watched a trickle of water fall down from his neck, down his chest, down to where the towel was.

Gulp.

"Rin, you listening?" Len asked.

"AH! - um - yeah," I said. "What did you say?" I added rather lamely. Len let out a huff.

"I _said_ that Teto called. She said to not answer the door tomorrow, nor to go outside. I'm not sure why."

"Okay. More importantly, why did you come down here wearing nothing but a towel?"

"I wanted to answer the phone!" He said childishly.

"Really? What about the towel?"

"I was taking a shower!"

"Why?"

Len grinned mischievously. "Do my ears deceive me, or are you_ jealous_ of my showerhead?"

* * *

The next morning I awoke to Len putting his hand over my mouth.

He was wearing nothing but shorts.

What the hell is up with him and walking around the villa like that?

The second thing I registered (with much difficulty) was the noise coming from outside of the villa.

"What is that?" I asked Len curiously.

"I... I don't know," he confused. "But Teto told us to not go outside, and I'm too afraid to check."

"She never said that we couldn't look out of the windows," I said as I climbed out of bed. Len gaped at me.

Ah, I forgot. I had gone to sleep in a short, rather revealing, blue top. Nothing below. **(A/N: What Rin wore in the Romeo and Cinderella PV video)**

"Are you trying to seduce me?" Len asked, and I shook my head.

"Everything else was for the wash, and so... I was hoping I could change before you saw me."

"Why would you do that?!"

"Whatever," I scowled Len. "Let's just see what's out there."

As we walked, Len draped his arm around my shoulders, and my hand found it's way to his waist. There was some thrilling feeling about feeling his bare skin, some sort of excitement.

"You should put clothes on," I said.

"Why? There is no one to misunderstand and think we did something."

When we reached the window, I pulled the curtains back, not sure what to see.

A flash of dozens of cameras meet my eyes.

Hundreds of people- some paparazzi, some fans- were standing outside of the villa. And they all saw us.

"This they'll misunderstand?" Len asked me with wide eyes. I could only nod my head.

* * *

**Okay, I need to end it there cause I have to go to camp. See ya'll in, like, a couple of weeks. **

**REVIEWS ARE MUCH APPRECIATED! **


End file.
